Yes
by Mayils
Summary: Si les choses avaient tourné différemment après le deuxième mariage de Nathan et Haley, Brooke et Lucas auraient-ils pu être de nouveau heureux ensemble ? Je pense que oui. Cette histoire oscille entre leur passé et leur présent. BL COMPLETE
1. Daylight

Me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle fic ! Je vous l'annonce, celle-ci, c'est mon bébé. Ca fait deux ans que je travaille dessus, et c'est la plus longue que j'ai jamais faite (18 chapitres en tout).

Pour vous aider à comprendre : oubliez toute la saison 4 et la saison 5 d'OTH. Nathan et Haley n'ont jamais eu Jamie, Karen n'a pas eu une fille, mais un fils. PsychoDerek n'a jamais existé, ni même un frère lointain de Peyton.

Cette histoire sera pleine de flashbacks : je sais que ça peut ne pas du tout intéresser certains, mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire de les lire pour comprendre comment Brooke et Lucas sont arrivés à la situation dans laquelle ils sont dans ma fic. Et puis, un peu plus de BL, ça n'a jamais nui à personne !

Ce premier chapitre ne comporte pas de flashback, mais dans les chapitres suivants il y en aura (en italique) et vous comprendrez au fur et à mesure comment nos deux amoureux ont retrouvé leur chemin après le dernier épisode de la saison 3 (celui où Haley et Nathan se remarient et où il y a un accident de voiture sur un pont entre Nathan, Haley, Rachel et Cooper).

Chaque chapitre porte le nom d'une chanson de Coldplay, mon groupe préféré. Les paroles en début de chapitre sont celles de la chanson correspondante. Le titre de la fic "Yes" est une chanson de leur dernier album. J'aimais l'aspect positif de ce mot (ben oui !) car cette fic est très positive, malgré du drama, qui caractérise très bien OTH. Et vous comprendrez vite le rapport entre le titre et la fic !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Daylight**

To my suprise, my daylight,

I saw sunrise, I saw sunlight.

I am nothing, in the dark,

And the clouds burst, to show daylight.

Brooke Davis se réveilla ce matin-là, toute excitée. Tout était parfait : la soleil inondait sa chambre de chaleur et de lumière, les bruits de New York dehors, calmes et joyeux, les fleurs qu'elle venait à peine de planter sur son balcon étaient déjà ouvertes et multicolores...

La demoiselle trépignait dans son lit, se tournant et se retournant dans tous les sens. Elle se leva enfin au moment où le radio réveil annonçait 9 heures 12. Le beau jeune homme blond de 24 ans allongé du côté droit du lit allait se réveiller, si elle continuait à bouger dans tous les sens.

Alors qu'elle posait son pied droit par terre, une voix l'arrêta.

"Laisse tomber Brooke, ton avant-dernier coup de pied m'a déjà réveillé."

Le visage de Brooke s'illumina au son de la voix de Lucas Scott, son petit ami depuis leur dernière année de lycée (donc depuis 6 années et demi de bonheur, entrecoupées d'une rupture de quelques mois, mais à part ça, 6 ans et demi de bonheur quand même). La jeune femme se rassit sur le lit, les jambes croisées.

"Désolée Lucas ! Euh non en fait, je suis trèèèèèèès contente que tu sois réveillé : il fallait que je le dise à quelqu'un !"

"Quoi ? Tu as décidé de dormir dans la chambre d'amis pour ne pas me réveiller si tôt, un jour de congé, avec tes coups ? Si c'est pour ça que tu me réveilles, je ne t'en veux pas !"

"Ah ah, très drôle ! Mais je ne sais pas si faire chambre à part te plaira très longtemps, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…" dit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup à l'épaule.

"Arrête, je crois que j'ai été assez frappé aujourd'hui ! Et encore, il n'est que 9 heures 13 !"

répondit Lucas en se massant l'épaule. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire de si spécial ?"

"Oh non tu as oublié ? Suis-je la seule à me soucier des préparatifs de NOTRE mariage ?"

"Franchement ma chérie, à cette heure-ci le matin, oui tu es bien la seule à t'en occuper."

"Eh bien ça fait plaisir, si j'avais su que tu prendrais ça à la légère, crois moi, je n'aurais pas passé autant de temps à dessiner le prototype !" dit Brooke en faisant la moue.

"Oh excuse moi." dit Lucas dans un sourire, en se relevant dans le lit. Il mit ses mains autour de la taille de sa fiancée et l'emmena contre lui. "Ta grande nouvelle a donc un rapport avec nos faire-part."

"Ouiiiiiii ! C'est aujourd'hui qu'on les a ! Tu dois aller les chercher à 11 heures !"

"JE dois… ?"

"Oui oui, TU dois !"

"Et sinon tu as prévu quoi pour ce matin ?"

"Moi ? Je voulais aller à la salle de gym, faire les courses, repasser, puis enfin laver les vitres !"

"Ah oui vraiment ? Toi, faire ça ? Tu ne préfères pas passer la journée avec ton superbe fiancé ?"

"Superbe, tu dis ?"

"J'avais 'extrêmement sublime' aussi, mais bon, c'était trop prétentieux."

"Ouais bien sûr. J'avoue que rester avec ce superbe copain est tentant aussi ! Mais que va-t-on bien pouvoir faire ?"

"Je me le demande bien…" dit Lucas en riant et en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Brooke.

Il la renversa sur le lit et continua à embrasser son visage, son cou, ses épaules. Brooke l'enlaça et se retrouva sur lui. Leurs pyjamas ne tardèrent pas à atterrir au fond du lit.

-

"Tu te rends compte que c'est la quatrième fois qu'on fait l'amour depuis le début de la semaine ? Et on n'est que mercredi matin !" demanda Lucas, en tournant la tête vers sa petite amie, allongée sur le dos, à côté de lui.

"Tu te rends compte qu'il est 11 heures et demi et que tu dois aller chercher nos faire-part avant la fermeture du magasin, à savoir dans 15 minutes ?"

Lucas ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et sauta hors du lit, tout en enfilant un boxer. Brooke éclata de rire. Le jeune homme sortit de la pièce en enfilant un t-shirt. Il revint dans l'encadrement de la porte et pointa son index sur Brooke.

"En tout cas, c'était génial. Merci chérie."

Et il partit pour de bon de l'appartement.

-

Lucas poussa la porte du magasin de mariage, faisant sonner le carillon. Il reprit son souffle, après sa course effrénée pour arriver avant la fermeture du magasin.

"Bonjour Monsieur, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?" demanda une jeune femme, derrière un comptoir de verre abritant cravates, nœuds papillons et gants de soie en tous genres.

Lucas n'aurait jamais cru que cette fille travaillait dans un magasin de mariage. Elle avait les cheveux coiffés en brosse, d'une couleur rose pétant, des piercings étaient accrochés à son nez, son arcade sourcilière, ses oreilles… et derrière la paroi de verre on pouvait voir d'énormes Rangers légèrement cachés par son pantalon vert fluo. Vraiment loin de la fille en tailleur Burberry qu'il s'était imaginé !

"Euh oui, je viens récupérer 100 faire-part."

"Quel nom ?"

"Mariage Davis-Scott"

"Ok, ça marche, je vais les chercher."

Elle partit dans l'arrière boutique, tout en questionnant Lucas.

"Et vous êtes qui vous ? Témoin, famille, simple organisateur ?"

"Non, marié !"

Elle revint avec les faire-part.

"Félicitations alors…" Elle prit le premier carton d'invitation de la pile et lut. "…Lucas. Et tâchez de rendre heureuse…hum…Brooke."

Lucas sourit en prenant les invitations dans une poche plastique.

"Ça, vous pouvez me faire confiance !"

"Au revoir, merci de votre visite !" dit la jeune punk.

Lucas sortit du magasin, s'adossa contre le mur et prit un carton dans la poche :

_Karen Roe, Thomas et Victoria Davis_

_Ont le plaisir de vous inviter au mariage de leurs enfants_

_Lucas Scott et Brooke Davis_

_Le dimanche 1er juillet 2012 à 14 heures à l'église de Tree Hill, Caroline du Nord._

_Les futurs mariés et leurs parents espèrent votre présence._

Un sourire illumina son visage quand il vit leurs deux noms ainsi réunis et après avoir remis la carte avec les autres, il repartit rapidement chez lui pour retrouver Brooke. Sa future _femme._

* * *

Un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît ? Alors cliquez sur le bouton "GO" !


	2. Trouble

Chaque chapitre porte le nom d'une chanson de Coldplay, mon groupe préféré. Les paroles en début de chapitre sont celles de la chanson correspondante. Le titre de la fic "Yes" est une chanson de leur dernier album.

Pour vous aider à comprendre : oubliez toute la saison 4 et la saison 5 d'OTH (et la 6 aussi, puisqu'elle vient de commencer aux USA). Nathan et Haley n'ont jamais eu Jamie, Karen n'a pas eu une fille, mais un fils. PsychoDerek n'a jamais existé, ni même un frère lointain de Peyton.

Cette histoire sera pleine de flashbacks : je sais que ça peut ne pas du tout intéresser certains, mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire de les lire pour comprendre comment Brooke et Lucas sont arrivés à la situation dans laquelle ils sont dans ma fic. Et puis, un peu plus de BL, ça n'a jamais nui à personne !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Je mettrai un nouveau chapitre tous les week-end !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Trouble**

Oh no, I see

A spiderweb is tangled up with me

And I lost my head

And thought of all the stupid things I'd said

And I never meant to cause you trouble

And I never meant to do your wrong

Ah, well if I ever caused you trouble

Oh no I never meant to do you harm

Quelques semaines passèrent. Les faire-part étaient tous envoyés. Il ne restait plus que deux semaines avant le mariage. Brooke et Lucas avaient décidé de prendre leurs congés afin de pouvoir s'occuper pleinement des derniers détails à régler. Lucas partait dès ce matin pour Tree Hill. Brooke le rejoindrait deux jours plus tard car elle avait encore des choses à faire avec son magasin. En effet, elle avait étoffé sa marque créée au lycée, 'Clothes over Bro's' et possédait depuis un an maintenant sa propre boutique, dans une rue de Manhattan. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie, mais à présent elle était sûre d'avoir trouvé sa voie. Pour elle qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, être sa propre patronne lui convenait à merveille. Et les affaires marchaient plutôt bien. Les clients étaient de plus en plus nombreux, comme les collections de la marque. 'Clothes over Bro's' comprenait maintenant, en plus de la collection Femme, les collections Enfant et Maternité. Brooke avait bien envie de créer des vêtements pour les hommes mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'y mettre. La mode masculine était un peu difficile d'accès pour elle, bien qu'elle sache toujours dire si Lucas avait fait une faute de goût en s'habillant ou pas. Et comme il en faisait souvent, elle ne manquait pas de lui faire remarquer que, pour une créatrice de mode, avoir un petit ami mal habillé était assez inacceptable. Ce à quoi il répliquait que, pour un éditeur, avoir une petite amie qui lit un livre tous les six mois n'était pas très glorieux non plus !

Lucas travaillait dans une maison d'édition New Yorkaise depuis 2 ans. Il voulait devenir écrivain en entrant à l'université, mais peu à peu ses idées pour l'avenir avaient changé et le métier d'éditeur l'attirait de plus en plus. Mais sa première passion était encore là puisque Lucas avait écrit quelques nouvelles. Lui aussi se plaisait dans son métier. Et dans sa vie. Pourtant celle-ci avait été très mouvementée depuis la fin de ses études : Dan avait été arrêté pour le meurtre de Keith le jour de la prise d'otage au lycée de Tree Hill et après un procès difficile, il venait d'être envoyé en prison. La peine et la colère passées, Lucas n'était pas vraiment étonné par le geste de Dan. C'était un monstre. Point. La seule chose positive de cette affaire était qu'il ne pouvait plus nuire à personne à présent. Et c'est grâce à ce sentiment de paix et de sécurité qu'il s'était enfin senti prêt à aller plus loin avec Brooke. Prêt à se marier, à s'engager pour de bon.

Lucas passa au magasin de Brooke pour lui dire au revoir avant de partir pour leur ville natale. Lui et Brooke étaient obligés d'y aller séparément, car il était impossible de faire les faire tenir tous les deux dans leur voiture avec la tonne de bagages qu'ils amenaient –enfin, que Brooke amenait. Ainsi, Lucas y allait en voiture et Brooke le rejoindrait le lendemain en prenant l'avion.

Lucas prit Brooke dans ses bras en enfouissant son visage dans ses longs cheveux. Il se sentait protégé comme ça, protégé par son odeur et son amour. Avec toutes ses autres petites amies, il avait eu l'impression de devoir les protéger et de devoir être fort quoiqu'il arrive. Avec Brooke, il savait que s'il faiblissait, il pouvait s'appuyer sur elle, elle pouvait être assez forte pour eux deux. Et ça apaisait beaucoup Lucas de savoir qu'il n'avait pas à être indestructible et sans faille tout le temps.

Il desserra son étreinte alors que Brooke lui demandait.

"Tu es sûr que tu veux aller à Tree Hill avec la voiture ? On peut échanger, tu prends l'avion et moi j'arrive par la route."

"Je sais conduire, Brooke. J'ai mon permis depuis que j'ai 16 ans. Niveau pratique, c'est bon je crois !" répondit-il en riant devant l'inquiétude de sa fiancée.

"Oui mais je n'aime pas quand tu fais des longs trajets ! Excuse moi de m'inquiéter pour toi !" répliqua Brooke avec sarcasme.

"D'ailleurs, il faudrait vraiment que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu rechignes toujours à me laisser la voiture !"

"Parce que vous, les hommes Scott, vous retrouvez souvent dans un accident de la route. A Nathan et toi, vous comptabilisez un score de trois séjours à l'hôpital ! Un pour toi, deux pour lui ! C'est ton tour là, non ?" dit Brooke en plaisantant à moitié.

"C'était au lycée ! Il y a une éternité ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je ferai attention, c'est promis."

"T'as plutôt intérêt !" répliqua Brooke en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

Lucas lui sourit, murmura un rapide 'je t'aime' à son oreille et quitta la boutique.

Il rentra dans sa voiture. Celle-ci était pleine à craquer : en plus des affaires dont aurait besoin Lucas pendant les 2 semaines avant le mariage et pendant le voyage de noces, le coffre et la banquette arrière contenaient les innombrables sacs et valises de Brooke. Et posée au-dessus de cette tonne de bagages, la chose la plus précieuse au monde pour Brooke ces temps-ci : sa robe de mariée. Elle avait commencé à la dessiner à peine deux jours après la demande en mariage de Lucas. On aurait pu se dire qu'elle serait finie depuis bien longtemps maintenant, mais en réalité, Brooke avait changé d'avis tellement de fois qu'il restait encore quelques petites choses à faire. Enfin ça, Lucas ne pouvait pas le dire puisque bien sûr, Brooke ne l'avait pas laissé voir la robe parce que 'ça porte malheur Luke voyons !'.

Il démarra la voiture et se mit en route pour Tree Hill, sa ville natale, la seule ville où il avait vécu à part New York en fait. Il y était revenu quelques fois depuis le procès de Dan, il y avait 6 mois, mais sa mère et son frère lui manquaient beaucoup quand même.

Karen avait accouché un peu avant la Noël de la première année de fac de Lucas. Un beau petit garçon était né, Kyle, un parfait mélange de Karen et Keith. Il avait aujourd'hui 5 ans et demi. Il avait les yeux de sa mère et le reste du visage de son père. Lucas avait un peu l'impression d'être une sorte de second père pour lui plutôt qu'un frère, vu leur grande différence d'âge et vu le fait que Keith n'était plus là. Mais même sans son père, Kyle grandissait et vivait sans problèmes, il était heureux. Vraiment, Lucas était content que Kyle soit dans sa vie, et surtout dans celle de sa mère.

Karen avait besoin de quelqu'un après la mort de Keith et l'aveu de Dan sur son meurtre. Et Kyle avait un peu été comme sa seconde vie, surtout que Lucas s'éloignait…Il vivait à des centaines de kilomètres de Tree Hill, il avait une nouvelle vie avec Brooke, son boulot. Il était adulte maintenant, et même s'il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir être là tout le temps pour sa mère et son frère, Karen, elle, comprenait et acceptait que son aîné s'éloigne d'elle.

-

Après environ 10 heures de route, Lucas arriva enfin à Tree Hill. Il avait roulé toute la journée et était bien content d'arriver dans la rue, juste devant son ancienne maison, la demeure de Karen et Kyle. Il était dix heures du soir, mais il savait que sa mère et son petit frère ne seraient pas couchés, attendant son arrivée avec impatience. Il frappa trois petits coups sur la porte et rentra.

"C'est moi !" appela-t-il

"Lucas !" s'exclama Karen en se levant de la table de la cuisine où elle était en train de faire ses comptes. Elle le serra dans ses bras.

"Grand frère !" s'écria Kyle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Après toutes les embrassades et la joie des retrouvailles, la petite famille s'assit à la table et se raconta les dernières nouvelles. Mais Kyle tombait de fatigue, alors Karen alla le coucher. Quand elle revint à la cuisine, elle demanda à Lucas.

"Comment va Brooke au fait ?"

"Très bien. Ce mariage commence à la rendre folle ! Je te jure que si elle ne tenait pas à ce que ce soit un grand mariage parfait, on se serait déjà marié à Las Vegas dans une petite chapelle ! Elle est vraiment impatiente." plaisanta-t-il.

"Et toi ?" demanda Karen, d'un ton sérieux.

"Quoi, moi ?"

"Est-ce que tu as hâte de l'épouser, toi aussi ?"

"Bien sûr que oui, maman !" répondit Lucas, étonné de la question de sa mère. "Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?"

"Non pour rien…C'est juste que c'est, comment dire, assez soudain ce mariage ! Je veux dire, c'est rapide…"

"Rapide ? Ça fait 6 mois que j'ai demandé à Brooke de m'épouser !" dit Lucas, se demandant où sa mère voulait en venir.

"Oui je sais, mais je voulais dire rapide dans le sens que vous venez de finir vos études, vous avez tous les deux un boulot assez récent et surtout…ça ne fait pas si longtemps que l'histoire avec Dan est terminée, et je me demande juste si…tu es prêt à t'engager émotionnellement avec elle…" expliqua Karen.

"Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec Dan ce mariage ! C'est totalement différent…Enfin je veux dire : en quoi Dan et notre mariage sont en rapport ?!" s'exclama Lucas, une pointe d'incompréhension et de colère dans la voix. "Et puis, l'université est quand même loin derrière nous, on a de l'argent, on a une vie stable ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait encore réfléchir à ce mariage !"

"Non, tu ne comprends pas où je veux en venir." dit Karen, très calmement. "Je veux savoir si tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux."

"Épouser Brooke ? Bien sûr que c'est ce que je veux."

"Mais êtes-vous sûrs de vos sentiments ?"

"Mais oui maman ! Ça fait 6 ans et demi qu'on est ensemble –bon ok, avec une rupture de quelque mois il y a 5 ans et demi ! Je la connais depuis le lycée ! On le saurait si on ne devait pas être ensemble !" dit-il d'un air rieur. Mais il reprit bien vite un air sérieux. "Attends, est-ce que tu es en train de dire qu'on ne devrait pas se marier, qu'on n'est pas fait pour être ensemble ?" demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

"Ce que je dis c'est que vous vous êtes rencontrés très jeunes et que peut-être vous n'avez pas encore rencontrés la personne _vraiment_ faite pour vous…Et puis, par le passé, vous vous êtes fait beaucoup de mal mutuellement…"

-

_Après la cérémonie de mariage (ou plutôt de remariage) de Nathan et Haley, Lucas rentrait chez lui avec sa mère. Ça avait été une journée magnifique et chaotique dans le même temps. Magnifique pour son demi-frère et sa meilleure amie. Chaotique pour Brooke et lui. Oui, c'était vraiment une journée étrange. Sa mère venait de lui annoncer qu'elle était enceinte, et presque simultanément il devait composer avec l'idée que Brooke l'était peut-être aussi. Il déposa sa mère chez eux et repartit sans un mot vers la maison de Peyton, où il trouverait peut-être Brooke._

_Brooke venait de sortir de la maison de son ex meilleure amie. En pleurant, comme il lui arrivait trop souvent ces derniers temps. Elle jeta sa valise sur le siège arrière de sa voiture, ouvrit la portière conducteur et rentra. Elle mit le contact et entreprit une marche arrière. Ses larmes brouillaient sa vue et elle faillit percuter la voiture qui rentrait dans la propriété des Sawyer. Et cette voiture était celle de Lucas, sûrement la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir - après Peyton peut-être._

_Lucas sortit de la voiture et s'approcha de celle de Brooke._

"_Je te cherchais...Ça va ?" demanda-t-il, inquiet de la voir pleurer une fois de plus._

_Elle hocha la tête, mais ils savaient tous deux que ça n'allait pas du tout. Elle sortit à son tour de sa voiture._

"_Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, je dois te parler." dit-elle en évitant son regard._

"_Le test est à toi ?" demanda Lucas, un peu brusquement mais sans colère. "Je veux dire, le test de __grossesse__, dans un de vos sacs..."_

"_Oui. Mais il est négatif, tu n'as pas regardé ?" répondit Brooke, un peu étonnée qu'il n'ait pas vérifié avant de venir la voir. " J'avais du retard, mais c'est fini maintenant. Ça devait être le stress du mariage, Peyton et toi..."_

"_Il n__'y a pas de 'Peyton et moi', Brooke, je te l'ai dit." Il avait dit ça d'un ton agacé, mais il se radoucit, se rappelant l'information importante de leur conversation. "Je suis soulagé pour le test de grossesse en tout cas." _

_Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras, mais Brooke s'écarta._

"_Arrête Lucas. Je ne peux pas continuer."_

"_Continuer quoi ?!" s'exclama-t-il avec stupeur._

"_Nous ! Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas continuer à faire semblant d'être le petit couple parfait ! Parce que ce n'est pas parfait ! Pas du tout !" lança Brooke, laissant exploser sa rage. "Je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais avec moi. __Ç__a fait 5 mois qu'on est ensemble, on s'est rencontré il y a 1 an et demi, mais pourtant on ne se connaît pas ! Je pensais te faire plaisir avec ma fête après la mort de Keith, mais non ! Ça t'a fait encore plus de mal ! J'essaie de te faire plaisir en t'emmenant voir des films ou des concerts qu'il me semble que tu aimes, mais à chaque fois, je dis bien à __**chaque**_ _fois, c'est pas le groupe ou le film que tu voulais voir ! Je ne sais même pas quel est ton fruit préféré !!"_

"_Mais ça viendra, on apprendra chaque petit détail de la vie de l'autre ! Et tu m'as aidé à la mort de Keith ! Peut-être même plus que n'importe qui ! Parce que toi, tu es restée la même, tu me parlais sans arrêt, tu me racontais en détail ce qui t'étais arrivé quand tu allais faire des courses pour moi et ma mère, toutes les choses sans importance tu me les racontais, juste pour me raccrocher à la vie, pour m'empêcher de sombrer. Tu m'as aidé à passer les jours suivants sa mort, les jours les plus difficiles. Et si je ne t'ai pas appelé quand j'étais en voyage avec ma mère, c'est parce que je devais réfléchir, je me remettais en question. Mais je n'ai jamais remis en question notre couple. C'est l'une des seules choses dont je suis vraiment sûr...Brooke, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais malheureuse ? Et de toutes façons ça m'est égal qu'on n'aille pas voir les concerts que j'aime !" dit Lucas, blessé par les paroles de sa petite amie._

"_Justement Lucas, je voudrais que ça ne te soit pas égal ! Réagis ! Ça ne va pas dans notre relation ! Tu fais l'aveugle, tu ne vois pas que quelque chose se met toujours sur notre chemin ?! Ce quelque chose s'appelle Peyton !"_

"_Brooke je ne crois pas que Peyton ait quelque chose à voir dans nos problèmes. Et puis tu risques de regretter ce que tu vas dire sur elle, vous venez à peine de vous disputer."_

"_Non ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'on n'est plus amies ! Je te récapitule tout vite fait : la première fois, tu étais amoureux d'elle, puis tu es tombé amoureux de moi, mais ça n'empêche que j'ai trouvé des souvenirs d'elle dans ta chambre. Quand on s'est remis ensemble, le lendemain matin, tu es allé l'aider avec Ellie. Le soir de la tempête, on s'est disputé à cause d'elle. Au tournoi de basket, je vous ai trouvé dans la même chambre. A la prise d'otage, vous vous êtes embrassé. Elle vient de m'avouer qu'elle t'aime encore. Je t'ai demandé de ne pas lui adresser la parole aujourd'hui, une seule et unique journée, et même ça tu en as été incapable ! Je sais ce que pensent les gens de moi. Que je suis égocentrique, et superficielle. Et que je suis juste une traînée, une garce. Et ils ont sûrement raison. Mais je mérite mieux que ça ! N'importe qui mérite mieux que ça !"_

"_Mérite mieux que quoi ? Nous ?" demanda Lucas, en criant à son tour._

"_Mérite mieux que d'être le second choix, Lucas. Mérite mieux que d'être toujours mise de côté. On n'est même pas un couple : on est un trio ! Quand est-ce que ça va être juste nous deux ?! Je te veux pour moi toute seule ! Je ne veux pas te partager ni avec elle, ni avec personne d'autre ! Tu ne peux pas nous avoir toutes les deux ! Et je refuse d'avoir encore le cœur brisé...Je souffre déjà suffisamment..."_

_Lucas ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il y eut un moment de silence. Alors il lui dit simplement ce qu'il avait besoin qu'elle entende._

"_Je t'aime. Tu n'es pas mon second choix, Brooke. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre. A part que je sais qu'on peut encore être ensemble. Même si elle m'aime, Peyton ne veut être que mon amie j'en suis sûr...En tous cas, moi c'est ce que je veux, rien de plus, je te le promets."_

"_Elle ne peut pas être ton amie. On ne peut pas être ami avec quelqu'un dont on est amoureux, Lucas, tu le sais bien, et Peyton aussi le sait, quoiqu'elle dise, elle ne sera __**jamais**_ _ton amie, elle sera toujours plus !"_

"_Es-tu en train de me 'punir' pour les sentiments que Peyton a pour moi ? Parce que si c'est le cas, tu es injuste ! Je n'ai rien demandé moi ! Et tu n'es pas la seule qui déteste l'idée que notre histoire de 'triangle amoureux' se reproduise ! Je sais combien je vous ai fait souffrir la dernière fois, surtout toi d'ailleurs, et crois moi, c'est la chose que je regrette le plus. Tu dis que tu ne veux pas que je te brise le cœur à nouveau, mais je ne le ferai jamais, ok ?!" s'exclama Lucas. Il reprit d'un ton plus calme. "Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour que tu comprennes ça ?"_

"_Non Lucas. Ça fait trop mal. Nous deux, je veux dire, ça fait trop mal. Je-je veux juste qu'on soit amis. Soit mon ami, comme avant." implora Brooke d'une petite voix, les larmes aux yeux._

_Alors c'était fini ? Leur couple était du passé ? Ils ne devaient être que des 'amis' ? Lucas s'éloigna d'elle en disant "On ne peut pas être ami avec quelqu'un dont on est amoureux, hein Brooke ?"_

_Sa souffrance se lisait sur son visage. Il rentra dans sa voiture et mit le contact. Il passa la tête par la fenêtre ouverte et dit à Brooke._

"_Framboises, c'est ça mes fruits préférés."_

_Et il partit._

_Brooke resta là à pleurer, appuyée contre sa voiture à elle. Elle entra finalement dedans et plongea la main dans son sac à main, à la recherche d'un mouchoir. N'en trouvant aucun, elle vida le contenu du sac sur le siège passager. Elle vit enfin le paquet de mouchoirs, à côté de son baume à lèvres. Son baume à lèvres goût Framboises..._

-

"En effet, vous avez beaucoup souffert à cause de l'autre, et…est-ce que vous vous êtes totalement pardonné ?" demanda Karen. Elle savait que ça ne plairait pas du tout à son fils qu'elle dise ça, mais elle se devait de protéger son fils.

"Mais enfin Maman ! Bien sûr qu'on a souffert, l'un comme l'autre, mais cite moi un seul couple qui n'a pas eu de problèmes !" Lucas était de plus en plus surpris par sa mère.

"Je sais bien Lucas ! Mais avoue, que vous, vous en avez eu beaucoup plus que n'importe qui !"

"Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais on était au lycée…ces erreurs sont presque banales !" s'écria Lucas.

"Arrête, si je te dis ça c'est pour ton bien…Écoute j'adore Brooke c'est vrai, mais est-ce qu'elle est faite pour le mariage ? Est-ce qu'elle est faite pour n'être qu'avec un seul homme, pendant toute sa vie ?" demanda Karen, en gardant toujours son calme.

"Non, je ne peux pas croire que tu viennes de dire ça !" s'écria Lucas avec colère. "Je pensais que tu la connaissais mieux que ça ! Je-je pensais que tu la considérais mieux que ça ! Écoute, je t'aime Maman, mais je ne te laisserai jamais juger notre couple et encore moins insulter ma femme, ou future femme si tu préfères !" dit-il en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

"Lucas ! Je ne l'insulte pas voyons ! Et pourquoi tu te mets en colère ? Je te donnais juste ma vision des choses !"

"Eh bien, la prochaine fois je m'en passerai de ta 'vision des choses' ! Et ne me sors pas que si je le prends mal c'est parce qu'au fond de moi je sais que tu as raison ! Parce que c'est faux ! C'est toi qui te trompes sur nous et sur elle ! Je pensais que tu étais la mieux placée pour comprendre et voir que Brooke et moi c'est vraiment très sérieux, mais apparemment, non !" continua-t-il, en colère et en se dirigeant vers la porte qui menait sur la rue.

"D'accord ! Excuse moi Lucas ! Et où vas-tu d'ailleurs ?" demanda Karen, un peu surpassée par la réaction de son fils.

"Je vais décharger la voiture et ensuite aller me coucher, parce que je ne tiens vraiment pas à continuer cette conversation !" dit-il en sortant de la maison.

Karen soupira, seule dans la cuisine. Elle espérait juste que son fils prenait la bonne décision…

* * *

Un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît ? Alors cliquez sur le bouton "GO" !


	3. See you soon

Chaque chapitre porte le nom d'une chanson de Coldplay, mon groupe préféré. Les paroles en début de chapitre sont celles de la chanson correspondante. Le titre de la fic "Yes" est une chanson de leur dernier album.

Pour vous aider à comprendre : oubliez toute la saison 4 et la saison 5 d'OTH (et la 6 aussi, puisqu'elle vient de commencer aux USA). Nathan et Haley n'ont jamais eu Jamie, Karen n'a pas eu une fille, mais un fils. PsychoDerek n'a jamais existé, ni même un frère lointain de Peyton.

Cette histoire sera pleine de flashbacks : je sais que ça peut ne pas du tout intéresser certains, mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire de les lire pour comprendre comment Brooke et Lucas sont arrivés à la situation dans laquelle ils sont dans ma fic. Et puis, un peu plus de BL, ça n'a jamais nui à personne !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Je mettrai un nouveau chapitre tous les week-end !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : See you soon**

I'll be doing my best,

I'll see you soon,

In a telescope lens,

And when all you want is friends,

I'll see you soon,

I'll see you soon.

I know you lost your trust,

I know you lost your trust,

Don't lose your trust.

Le lendemain matin à Tree Hill, Lucas se réveilla tôt. Se retrouver dans sa chambre d'adolescent lui paraissait assez étrange après toutes ces années. En effet, cela faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'il vivait à New York (il avait fait sa première année de fac à l'université de Caroline du Nord, puis était parti retrouver Brooke à New York) et il s'était plutôt habitué à cette vie urbaine.

Lucas se frotta les yeux et repensa à sa 'discussion mouvementée' avec sa mère de la veille. Peut-être devrait-il aller s'excuser pour sa réaction ? Il décida qu'il le ferait plus tard, et prit son portable pour téléphoner à Brooke. Celle-ci venait sûrement d'arriver à sa boutique…

"Hey ! Ne serait-ce pas mon futur mari ?"

Lucas sourit au son de sa voix. Sa mère avait bel et bien tort, c'était elle qu'il devait épouser, personne d'autre.

"Comment tu vas Pretty Girl ?"

"Bien…Je me suis inquiétée hier soir, tu ne m'as pas appelée quand tu es arrivé à Tree Hill…Tu es bien à Tree Hill n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui ! Ne stresse pas ! Je suis arrivé comme prévu et je n'ai eu aucun problème sur la route ! C'est juste qu'en rentrant j'ai…hum…discuté avec ma mère et qu'ensuite, c'était un peu tard pour te téléphoner."

Lucas décida qu'il ne parlerait pas de sa dispute d'avec sa mère à Brooke, rien n'en sortirait de bon de toutes façons…

"Ok…Ecoute chéri, je vais te laisser, j'ai une cliente. Embrasse tout le monde de ma part."

"D'accord. Euh Brooke ? A quelle heure tu prends ton avion ?"

"7 heures demain matin. Je serai là vers 10 heures. Bye. Je te rappelle ce soir."

"Bye."

Lucas raccrocha et resta un instant là, assis sur son lit, à regarder son téléphone et en pensant à Brooke. Puis, il se leva enfin et fouilla dans ses bagages à la recherche d'un pantalon et d'un t-shirt à se mettre. Quand il fut enfin habillé, il sortit discrètement par la porte de sa chambre qui donnait sur la rue et se dirigea vers la maison de Nathan et Haley.

-

A New York, dans sa boutique de Manhattan, Brooke raccrocha son téléphone portable et alla s'occuper de sa première cliente de la journée.

Quand elle eut conseillé et vendu à la dame une robe de la collection printemps/été 2012 de 'Clothes Over Bro's', elle retourna voir Sydney qui était en train de s'énerver contre la caisse enregistreuse.

Sydney était employée à la boutique depuis 1 an et c'était elle qui allait tenir le magasin durant l'absence de Brooke, ce qui la stressait un peu.

"Syd, calme toi ! Si la caisse bloque, tape un coup sec sur le côté…" Brooke joignit le geste à la parole. "et _normalement_, ça marche !" Mais la caisse ne s'ouvrit pas…

"Bon, c'est pas grave, on s'occupera de ça après ! Tu as besoin que je te remontre comment trier les factures ou ça va ?" reprit Brooke.

"Non non, c'est bon. Je pense avoir tout compris…C'est juste que je suis anxieuse à l'idée de m'occuper seule de la boutique pendant 4 semaines ! Le plus longtemps où j'ai dû le faire, c'était pendant 5 jours, quand tu es allée à Tree Hill pour le procès du père de Lucas !"

"Je sais. Mais tu t'en es très bien sortie, et tu t'en sortiras encore très bien cette fois-ci ! Je comprends, 4 semaines c'est long, mais on a besoin de 15 jours pour terminer l'organisation du mariage parce qu'on est vraiment pas à l'avance et puis après on aura deux semaines de détente pendant notre voyage de noces…" dit Brooke, en fermant les yeux de bonheur à la pensée d'une quinzaine de jours seule avec Lucas, sous le soleil d'Italie.

"Et je sais que tu as vraiment besoin d'arrêter de travailler, Brooke ! Depuis que tu m'as embauchée, tu n'es jamais partie en vacances ! Tu mérites d'avoir du temps à toi avant et après ton mariage !" répondit Sydney en lui adressant un sourire sincère.

"Est-ce que tu arrives à croire que la prochaine fois que je mettrai les pieds à New York, je serai mariée ?!" s'exclama Brooke, totalement excitée.

"Ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça tu sais, Lucas et toi êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Regarde comme tu es heureuse quand tu parles de lui !"

Brooke hocha la tête, se disant que ça n'avait pas toujours été comme ça…

-

_Alors qu'elle venait de rompre avec Lucas, Brooke reçut un appel d'Haley. 'Brooke, je suis à l'hôpital. Nathan, Cooper et Rachel y sont. Viens.'_

_Les larmes de tristesse de Brooke se transformèrent en larmes d'appréhension. Elle détestait les hôpitaux depuis toujours. Surtout depuis qu'elle y avait vu Lucas blessé._

_Elle roula en évitant les feux tricolores et les stops. Quand elle poussa la porte des Urgences, la première chose qu'elle vit fut Haley, dans sa robe de mariée, assise sur le sol, adossée au mur._

"_Chérie je suis tellement désolée." Brooke la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux pour la consoler. Elle ne savait jamais quoi dire dans ces moments. Elle trouvait difficilement les mots quand elle réconfortait Lucas après la mort de son oncle. 'Pourquoi je ramène tout à Lucas, tout le temps ?' se demanda Brooke, en colère contre elle-même._

"_Explique moi Haley. Nathan…Je…Il va bien ?" demanda-t-elle. Elle avait peur de la réponse. Non, elle était terrorisée par la réponse._

"_Oui…Les médecins viennent juste de me dire qu'il allait se réveiller dans moins d'une heure." dit Haley, la voix encore tremblante._

_Brooke remercia Dieu mentalement, même si elle n'était pas croyante. Elle était tellement soulagée pour Nathan, et pour Haley aussi._

"_Et Cooper et Rachel ? Tu m'as dit qu'eux aussi sont là. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"_

"_Cooper est encore avec les urgentistes, mais il va s'en sortir aussi. Rachel va bien. On était sur le pont en bois, tu vois lequel ? Et ils sont arrivés face à nous, alors Nathan a braqué, et Cooper aussi, sauf que lui et Rachel ont foncé dans la balustrade et ils sont tombés à l'eau. Alors Nathan a sauté, et moi je savais pas quoi faire. Et…et…et…" expliqua Haley en se remettant à pleurer. Se remémorer ce cauchemar lui était affreusement difficile._

"_C'est fini Haley. Très bientôt, Nathan et toi vous irez en voyage de noces. Ça a juste été, hmm, un peu repoussé ! Tout ira bien… Vous étiez bien les dernières personnes à mériter ça. Ça devait être votre plus belle journée mais ça finit par un fiasco !" dit Brooke, en commençant à pleurer elle aussi. Elle parlait de Nathan et Haley pour le désastre, mais aussi d'elle et Lucas._

"_Brooke, non, te mets pas à pleurer toi aussi sinon moi aussi je vais avoir besoin d'un mouchoir !"_

_Ce fut au tour d'Haley de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui glissait à l'oreille que tout le monde allait bien, qu'il ne fallait plus pleurer. Mais elle se rendit finalement compte que Brooke ne pleurait pas seulement pour l'accident._

"_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"_

"_Rien, c'est pas grave."_

_Haley insista pour savoir._

"_Je viens de rompre avec Lucas."_

"_Tu as quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ? Tout allait bien pourtant !" Haley était complètement déboussolée et étonnée._

"_Non Haley, j'avais l'impression de ne pas compter pour lui autant qu'il comptait pour moi ! Mais ça va aller, je te le promets. Je suis juste encore un peu secouée…"_

"_Tu l'aimes toujours ?" En fait, c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question._

_Brooke acquiesça. Elle baissa les yeux alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue._

-

Lucas arriva enfin devant la porte de la maison de Nathan et Haley, qui se trouvait à quelques rues de la sienne –enfin, celle de sa mère plutôt.

Nathan et Haley avaient fait leurs études à Duke, la prestigieuse université de basket-ball. Puis, il y a 2 ans, ils avaient été diplômés. Nathan avait été recruté par l'équipe de New York, les Knicks et jouait maintenant dans le plus grand championnat, la NBA ; Haley, elle, enseignait dans une école primaire de Manhattan. Ainsi, ils ne vivaient pas bien loin de Brooke et Lucas, au grand plaisir des quatre amis.

Nathan venait de finir la saison de basket-ball et Haley l'année scolaire, alors le couple prenait ses vacances dans leur ville natale, dans la maison qu'ils avaient pu s'offrir grâce à l'excellent salaire de Nathan…

Lucas sonna en espérant qu'il n'allait pas réveiller son frère et sa meilleure amie. Mais quand Nathan vint lui ouvrir, il était déjà habillé et paraissait bien réveillé.

"Luke ! Ça va ? Viens, entre !" l'accueilla-t-il, en lui faisant une accolade. "Haley ! Lucas est là !" appela-t-il à travers la maison.

Sa femme arriva dans le salon, où il s'était installé avec Lucas.

"Haley ! Je suis content de te voir !" Lucas se leva et prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

"Comment va mon neveu ? Ou ma nièce." demanda-t-il en desserrant son étreinte et en posant une main sur le ventre rebondi d'Haley.

"Très bien !" répondit-elle, un sourire radieux sur son visage.

Haley était enceinte de 4 mois, et Nathan et elle attendaient donc un petit bébé pour le mois de novembre.

"Alors Luke ? Tu es arrivé quand à Tree Hill ?" demanda Nathan.

"Hier soir. Brooke arrive demain matin à l'aéroport."

"Ah ! Alors tu es libre cet après-midi ! On va pouvoir se faire un 1 contre 1 au Rivercourt !" s'exclama le plus jeune des frères Scott.

"Nathan ! Lucas ne peut pas jouer au basket-ball ! C'est trop dangereux pour son cœur !" le réprimanda Haley, en lui faisant les gros yeux.

"Ok ! On y va maintenant si tu veux !" répondit Lucas, en ignorant ce que venait de dire Haley.

"Lucas Scott ! Si tu fais ça, je téléphone à Brooke et elle viendra te botter les fesses ! Ou bien je le ferai moi-même !" menaça la jeune femme.

"Haley, je vais très bien." dit Lucas en la prenant par les épaules. "Je prends mes médicaments, je n'ai jamais fait de malaises et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais jouer un match de la NBA !" Il ajouta sur un ton de confidence "Et puis, ton mari n'a pas été très brillant lors du dernier match des Knicks, à mon avis, je peux le battre en jouant seulement un quart d'heure !"

Nathan le frappa à l'épaule. "Hey ! J'ai quand même mis la moitié des points !"

"Bon ok, je vois où la conversation va mener et, croyez moi, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre parler de basket-ball pendant des heures une fois de plus, alors permettez moi de changer de sujet : on a reçu votre faire-part de mariage et il est vraiment magnifique !" s'extasia Haley.

"Merci, ça fera plaisir à Brooke. Elle a tenu à les dessiner elle-même, et c'est vrai qu'elle les a bien réussis !" expliqua Lucas.

"Ça vous fait combien d'invités alors ?" demanda Nathan.

"Une centaine…Un peu moins je crois."

"Et…vous avez invité Peyton ?" questionna Haley, pas trop sûre de la manière d'aborder ce sujet.

"Hum, non…Je sais qu'elle est notre amie, mais on a presque perdu contact avec elle. On ne la voit que très rarement..." répondit Lucas un peu embêté. "Et je n'ose pas trop en parler à Brooke, elles n'ont jamais vraiment fait la paix depuis le lycée…"

"Ouais, mais Lucas, cette histoire date du lycée justement ! On a 24 ans maintenant ! Je suis sûr qu'elles sont prêtes toutes les deux à se reparler ! De toutes façons, Peyton est à Tree Hill en ce moment : elle est en vacances et est venue voir son père, qui vient de prendre sa retraite. Alors vous allez sûrement la croiser un de ces quatre !" expliqua Nathan.

"Oui, Nathan a raison. Je sais que Brooke tient encore à Peyton, je l'ai vu il n'y a pas longtemps en train de regarder un album photo de leur enfance. Cette histoire de triangle amoureux est derrière nous maintenant !" approuva Lucas, un peu soulagé. "Mais je ne sais quand même pas comment aborder le sujet avec Brooke…Vous savez comment elle est, elle va nier et…"

"Parle lui en. Dis lui que Peyton est dans le coin et que votre mariage serait la bonne occasion de briser la glace entre elles deux." le conseilla Haley. "Je sais combien elle a souffert avec cette histoire, mais c'était il y a très longtemps…"

"Oh oui ! Pourtant je me rappelle encore très bien de cette période ! Vous étiez assez déprimants tous les deux !" dit Nathan à son frère.

-

_Quelques semaines après l'accident et sa rupture avec Lucas, Brooke déménagea dans son nouveau studio, puisqu'elle ne voulait/pouvait plus vivre chez Peyton. Haley vint l'aider à s'installer._

"_Je ne reste que jusqu'à 17h, je dois passer prendre les notes de cours de Micro. J'ai raté pas mal de fois le lycée pour aider Nathan après l'accident, alors maintenant il faut que je rattrape !" dit-elle._

"_Mais je peux te donner mes cours si tu veux !" répondit Brooke._

"_Ne le prend surtout pas mal, Brooke, mais la dernière fois que je te les ai empruntés, il y avait plus de 'Lucas' écrit dans des cœurs que de leçons !"_

"_Oh, ne demande pas à Peyton de te prêter ses notes alors !"_

"_Quoi ?! Je saisis pas là !"_

"_C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas raconté ! Bon, pour faire court, mon ex-meilleure amie m'a annoncé juste avant ton re-mariage qu'elle aimait toujours Lucas, qui était encore mon copain à ce moment-là, et j'ai appris par la suite qu'elle l'avait embrassé lors de la prise d'otage au lycée !" expliqua Brooke avec beaucoup de colère dans la voix._

_Haley s'assit sur le canapé de Brooke, estomaquée. "Je n'arrive pas à le croire !"_

"_Moi non plus, je n'y croyais pas sur le coup, surtout après avoir écouté Peyton me répéter des dizaines de fois de ne pas m'inquiéter à propos d'elle et Lucas, qu'ils étaient juste amis et qu'elle ne me ferait plus jamais souffrir…Mais apparemment, elle ne connaît pas le sens du mot 'amitié' !"_

"_Pourquoi personne ne m'a dit ce qui se passait entre vous trois ?" demanda Haley, encore sous le coup de la surprise._

"_Parce que toi et Nathan aviez des problèmes plus graves que notre triangle amoureux pathétique." répondit Brooke simplement, en rangeant ses innombrables vêtements dans son armoire._

"_Alors, c'est à cause de ça que tu as rompu avec Lucas ?"_

"_Oui, entre autre… Je commençais à ne plus croire en notre couple, Lucas ne m'ouvrait pas totalement son cœur, et je suppose que cette histoire a confirmé mes doutes." expliqua Brooke en regardant par terre._

"_Et moi qui pensais que ce n'était qu'une phase et que vous alliez bientôt vous réconcilier !" s'exclama Haley, de plus en plus étonnée. "Mais toi, ça va ? Je veux dire que je sais combien tu l'aimais et…"_

"_Ça va aller Haley, je te le promets." la coupa Brooke. "Je l'aime, enfin je l'aimais, mais je suppose que j'ai trouvé plus de raisons de le quitter que de rester avec lui. Et puis il faut que je pense à mon avenir ! Je dois à tous prix avoir de meilleures notes si je veux entrer à l'université ! Et en parlant de la fac, Lucas et moi on aurait sûrement été séparés l'an prochain, alors tu vois, encore une raison d'être célibataire !" continua-t-elle, essayant de paraître convaincante._

_Haley remarqua la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux de son amie et préféra changer de sujet "Bon, Brooke, on l'installe cette table de salon ou pas ?!"_

_-_

_Pendant ce temps, Lucas était passé à l'appartement de Nathan et Haley pour voir son frère. Celui-ci était vite sorti de l'hôpital après l'accident, n'ayant qu'une petite blessure à l'épaule._

"_Haley n'est pas là ?" demanda Lucas_

"_Non, elle est partie aider Brooke, elle aménage dans son nouveau studio aujourd'hui." répondit Nathan, oubliant que le sujet 'Brooke' était un peu délicat pour Lucas depuis leur rupture assez brutale._

"_Génial ! C'est mon frère qui m'apprend que mon ex déménage !" s'exclama le jeune homme blond, avec de l'agacement dans la voix._

"_Elle refuse toujours de te parler ?"_

"_Non, pire : elle m'évite carrément ! Bon ok, quand elle a rompu j'ai refusé d'être son ami, mais j'étais en colère à ce moment-là ! C'est vrai quoi : elle me quitte, et j'ai beau lui assurer que je l'aime, elle part quand même ! Ce serait plutôt à moi de refuser de lui parler !"_

_Lucas était encore blessé par le fait que Brooke l'ait quitté, alors qu'il pensait que tout allait bien entre eux. Mais une fois de plus, sa petite amie s'était sentie menacée par l'histoire entre Peyton et lui et ses craintes avaient eu raison de leur couple._

_Pourtant, après leur rupture, Lucas avait souvent longuement réfléchi à la nature de ses sentiments pour Peyton ; il se disait que __**peut-être**_ _Brooke avait raison et qu'il était possible qu'il ait encore des sentiments amoureux pour la jeune fille blonde, mais à chaque fois, après avoir pensé à toute cette histoire pendant des heures, il arrivait à la même conclusion : il n'éprouvait qu'une grande amitié pour Peyton, et Brooke était la seule qu'il désirait et dont il était amoureux…_

"_Ce qui me fait le plus de mal, c'est que j'aurais beau l'aimer plus que n'importe quoi au monde, elle ne me fera jamais confiance…" dit Lucas en poussant un soupir._

"_Luke, ne soit pas si radical…Si vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, vous vous retrouverez et cette fois, elle te croira. Mais ne rejette pas toutes les fautes sur elle : je ne veux pas te vexer, mais si elle avait l'impression que tu n'étais pas complètement ouvert avec elle, c'est sûrement que c'était le cas."_

"_Je sais oui…" soupira Lucas._

-

A l'heure du déjeuner, Lucas quitta la maison de Nathan et Haley, et se dirigea vers le café de sa mère, pour s'excuser de sa réaction de la veille. Il poussa la porte et vit Karen, derrière le comptoir, en train de servir à manger à Kyle, qui était en grandes vacances. Il alla les retrouver.

"Bonjour Maman. Bonjour petit frère." dit-il d'une voix enjouée, en plantant un baiser sur la joue de Karen et sur celle de Kyle.

Karen s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais Lucas la coupa.

"Ecoute Maman, je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça hier. J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort…"

"C'est rien mon chéri. Au fond de moi, je sais très bien que c'est Brooke qu'il te faut, c'est juste qu'après cette histoire avec Dan, je ne veux plus que tu souffres…"

"Je ne souffre plus Maman ! A vrai dire, j'ai l'impression que, depuis quelques mois, je me réveille lentement d'un cauchemar. Me marier me rend vraiment heureux. _Brooke_ me rend vraiment heureux !"

"Et je l'aime pour ça !" assura Karen.

"Alors c'est bon ? Il n'y a aucun problème entre elle et toi ?" demanda Lucas.

"Bien sûr que non !"

"Tant mieux ! Je ne tenais vraiment pas à faire la police entre ma mère et ma femme !" dit le jeune homme en riant.

"Ce que tu peux être bête !" s'exclama Karen, en lui donnant un petit coup sur l'épaule. "Allez, assieds toi. Je vais te préparer à manger avant que les gens sortent du travail et viennent réclamer un repas de midi !"

"Lucas, elle arrive quand Brooke ?" demanda Kyle, en levant la tête de son plat de pâtes à la tomate.

"Demain matin. Tu voudras venir avec moi à l'aéroport pour aller la chercher ?"

"Oui !! Il me tarde qu'elle arrive, je dois lui montrer comment je lis bien maintenant !" s'enthousiasma le petit garçon brun.

"Il lui tarde aussi beaucoup de te voir, tu sais !"

-

A 6 heures et demi du soir, Sydney et Brooke fermèrent la boutique après que cette dernière ait donné les dernières instructions à son employée.

"A dans deux semaines alors Sydney ! Tu as bien reçu le faire-part, hein ?" demanda la jeune femme brune.

"Oui oui je l'ai !"

"Bien ! J'ai vraiment envie que tu sois là pour mon mariage, tu es une bonne amie, en plus d'être ma collègue, tu sais !" dit Brooke en prenant Sydney dans ses bras.

"Merci Brooke…A dans 15 jours ! Bonne chance pour les préparatifs !"

"Ouais ! Merci !"

Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent, chacune prenant un chemin différent pour rentrer chez elle.

C'était une belle soirée, alors Brooke décida de marcher pour regagner son appartement. Quand elle arriva chez elle, elle prépara un petit sac avec les affaires dont elle aurait besoin dans l'avion le lendemain (elle n'avait pas de bagages à porter, puisque Lucas avait tout amené dans leur voiture la veille) et se fit couler un bain moussant.

Quand elle fut bien installée dans l'eau chaude, une musique calme en fond, elle prit son portable et téléphona à Lucas.

"Bonsoir beauté !"

"Salut beau blond !" dit-elle d'une voix douce. "Comment s'est passée ta journée ?"

"Très bien…Je suis allé voir Nathan et Haley ce matin, et puis j'ai passé le reste de la journée à m'occuper de Kyle...Et toi ? Ça va ?"

"Hmm…Eh bien, je ne vais plus travailler pendant 4 semaines et je suis en ce moment même dans un bon bain chaud, alors oui, ça va super bien !" s'exclama Brooke, en jouant avec la mousse.

"Oh Brooke ! Tu n'aurais jamais dû me dire ça !"

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, confuse.

"Maintenant je t'imagine nue, pleine de mousse…à croquer…" lui dit Lucas, la voix pleine de désir.

"Et… ?"

"…Et je ne peut même pas te toucher !! C'est trop frustrant."

"Patience, j'arrive bientôt…Tu peux te Lukiser en attendant !" répondit Brooke, en fronçant le nez d'un air coquin à cette pensée.

"Brooke !!" s'écria Lucas, en riant.

La jeune femme rit un moment avec lui, puis reprit "Au fait, mon avion arrive un peu plus tôt que prévu. Je serai à Tree Hill vers 9 heures 45, et non 10 heures comme on me l'avait dit."

"D'accord. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là. Bon, je dois te laisser, ma mère vient de m'appeler pour dîner ! Mon dieu, j'ai l'impression d'être redevenu un adolescent !"

"Ok…De toutes façons, je vais aussi raccrocher : il y a une rediffusion de Friends dans un quart d'heure, et il faut encore que je me sèche les cheveux !"

"Brooke ! C'est au moins la quinzième fois que tu vois cette série !" s'exclama Lucas.

"Et alors ?! Ça continue quand même à me faire rire ! Bon, je t'embrasse. A demain. Je t'aime mon amour…"

"Je t'aime moi aussi. Tu me manques, il me tarde que tu sois là…"

"Moi aussi, j'aimerais déjà être avec toi…"

"A demain."

"Ouais, bye."

Brooke raccrocha, reposa son portable et sortit de son bain. Elle se sécha, enfila un débardeur marqué du logo 'Clothes over Bro's' et un bas de pantalon de pyjama appartenant à Lucas et s'installa devant la TV.

Elle fut ravie de constater que l'épisode de Friends diffusé ce soir-là était celui du mariage de Chandler et Monica…

* * *

Un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît ? Alors cliquez sur le bouton "GO" !


	4. X&Y

Chaque chapitre porte le nom d'une chanson de Coldplay, mon groupe préféré. Les paroles en début de chapitre sont celles de la chanson correspondante. Le titre de la fic "Yes" est une chanson de leur dernier album.

Pour vous aider à comprendre : oubliez toute la saison 4 et la saison 5 d'OTH (et la 6 aussi, puisqu'elle vient de commencer aux USA). Nathan et Haley n'ont jamais eu Jamie, Karen n'a pas eu une fille, mais un fils. PsychoDerek n'a jamais existé, ni même un frère lointain de Peyton.

Cette histoire sera pleine de flashbacks : je sais que ça peut ne pas du tout intéresser certains, mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire de les lire pour comprendre comment Brooke et Lucas sont arrivés à la situation dans laquelle ils sont dans ma fic. Et puis, un peu plus de BL, ça n'a jamais nui à personne !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Je mettrai un nouveau chapitre tous les week-end !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : X&Y**

I dive in at the deep end

You become my best friend

I wanna love you but I don't know if I can

I know something is broken

and I'm trying to fix it

Trying to repair it anyway I can

"Brooooooke !" s'écria Kyle, en courant à travers le hall de l'aéroport de Tree Hill. Il se jeta dans les bras de la jeune femme et elle le souleva aussi haut que ses bras le pouvaient, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis la naissance du petit garçon.

Quand elle le reposa par terre, elle aperçut Lucas, plus loin derrière, qui souriait à la vue de cette scène entre son frère et sa fiancée. Il s'avança enfin vers elle.

"Tu as fait bon voyage ?"

Elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche, comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Elle murmura un 'Bonjour' contre les lèvres de Lucas et celui-ci l'embrassa de plus belle en réponse.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Kyle avait déjà pris le chemin de la sortie et les deux amoureux furent bien obligés de le suivre.

"Tu es là, j'ai tout ce qui faut pour me marier maintenant !" dit Lucas.

"Non, tu n'as toujours pas ton costume ! Je te rappelle que c'est cet après-midi que tu vas au magasin avec Nathan et Micro pour le choisir !" répliqua Brooke.

"Tu n'es là que depuis 5 minutes et tu penses déjà aux préparatifs !" s'exclama le jeune homme en riant. "Je ne peux pas plutôt passer la journée rien qu'avec toi… ? Tu es _tellement_ plus sexy que les vendeurs du magasin…"

"J'espère bien ! Moi aussi j'aimerais rester avec toi aujourd'hui, mais je dois finir ma robe et il faut vraiment que je revois celle d'Haley, sinon rien ne sera prêt pour le 1er juillet…"

Lucas prit la main de sa fiancée dans la sienne tandis qu'ils arrivaient sur le parking de l'aéroport.

"Je suis vraiment heureux…" murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Brooke embrassa sa main en réponse et se dit que quelques années auparavant, elle et Lucas avaient bien failli ne plus être heureux. Du moins, pas ensemble…

-

_Deux mois après l'accident de Nathan, Cooper et Rachel, les Seniors de Tree Hill High School devaient commencer à s'intéresser sérieusement aux inscriptions dans les universités de leur choix…_

_Lucas était seul chez lui ce soir là. C'était une nuit d'orage, comme celle où Brooke et lui avaient fait l'amour, comme celle où il pensait avoir réussi à lui faire comprendre que rien ne se mettrait entre eux, surtout pas Peyton._

_Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Brooke et Peyton. Pas de la même façon, forcément. Il en voulait à Brooke de l'avoir laissé tombé, il s'en voulait de l'avoir trompé avec Peyton la première fois et d'avoir fait démarrer cette histoire de triangle amoureux. Et il en voulait à Peyton aussi de s'immiscer entre eux comme lui avait fait remarquer Brooke, même si Peyton ne le faisait pas intentionnellement. En fait, il était en colère d'avoir perdu Brooke si facilement, sans rien faire pour empêcher ça._

_Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis leur rupture. Il avait essayé pourtant. Tous les jours. Mais la plupart du temps, Brooke "fuyait" en le voyant venir vers elle ou bien lui disait froidement de retourner voir Peyton._

_Par contre, il avait pu parler à cette dernière. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il savait les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui, mais qu'il n'éprouvait pas la même chose pour elle. Lucas était encore très en colère après elle, et les deux ne se parlaient presque plus._

_Mais pour le moment, il devait arrêter de ressasser le passé et se mettre à son inscription à l'université de Caroline du Nord. Il voulait attendre un an avant d'aller à la fac, afin d'aider sa mère avec le bébé, mais Karen s'était farouchement opposée à ce que son fils perde un an de sa vie pour elle. Le fait de devenir grand frère apaisait un peu Lucas. L'arrivée du bébé était prévue pour début décembre. Il restait 7 mois._

_Lucas attrapa le dossier d'inscription et commença à le remplir. Nom : Scott. Prénom(s) : Lucas, Eugène. Situation personnelle : marié(e) OU en couple OU seul(e)._

_Lucas cocha la case 'seul' en soupirant…_

_-_

_Brooke regardait par la fenêtre la pluie et la foudre qui s'abattaient sur Tree Hill. La jeune femme avait toujours refusé de l'admettre mais l'orage lui faisait peur. Autant dans son ancienne maison, les soirs de tempête ne l'effrayaient pas réellement, mais là elle était seule, dans un petit studio qu'elle n'aimait vraiment pas, et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout._

_Elle avait 'choisi' ce studio par défaut, c'était le seul à être dans ses moyens. Elle était obligée de se le payer elle-même car, en apprenant qu'elle était partie de chez Peyton, ses parents lui avaient posé un ultimatum : elle s'assumait seule ou elle venait s'installer chez eux, en Californie._

_Au début, Brooke avait quand même hésité. Elle avait rejeté Lucas et Peyton, et elle ne se sentait pas vraiment tenir la chandelle avec Nathan et Haley. Mais malgré ça, Tree Hill était l'unique endroit où elle avait encore quelques repères._

_Brooke attrapa une feuille de brouillon et commença à rédiger sa lettre de motivation pour entrer à l'université des créateurs de mode de New York. Mais malgré son envie d'étudier là-bas, elle avait du mal à trouver les mots pour exprimer cette envie. Le fait de partir à des centaines de kilomètres de Lucas la freinait dans son élan. Pourtant, elle devait aller de l'avant, elle le savait bien. C'était elle qui l'avait voulu. Elle n'avait pas le droit de penser encore à lui de cette façon, et encore moins d'en être amoureuse._

_Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien ce soir, elle posa la lettre de motivation et prit plutôt la fiche d'inscription. Nom : Davis. Prénom(s) : Brooke, Pénélope. Situation personnelle : marié(e) OU en couple OU seul(e)._

_Brooke ne sentit pas la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue quand elle cocha la case 'seule'…_

_-_

_Après avoir rempli son dossier d'inscription, les pensées de Lucas s'envolèrent vers Brooke, comme d'habitude. Il savait qu'il devait passer à autre chose, il se le répétait tous les jours après que Brooke ait refusé de lui parler…Mais justement, il avait besoin qu'elle lui parle. Peut-être qu'ainsi il verrait qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir avec elle, et il arrêterait de croire à l'impossible._

_Il prit une veste, les clés de sa voiture et sortit de chez lui sous la pluie torrentielle._

_Il roula jusqu'à l'appartement de Brooke, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la ville. Il monta les trois étages et frappa deux petits coups à la porte._

"_Lucas ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" demanda la jeune femme._

"_Tu devrais regarder avant d'ouvrir, ça aurait pu être un détraqué." fut la seule chose que Lucas trouva à dire. Crétin, pensa-t-il. Il se reprit et dit "Je peux entrer ?"_

_Brooke était tellement surprise de voir Lucas, devant chez elle à dix heures du soir, qu'elle en oublia de revêtir son masque de froideur et de lui envoyer une pique. A la place, elle hocha la tête silencieusement et se poussa pour laisser le passage à son ex-petit ami._

_Lucas souffla un bon coup et se lança "Ok, je sais que ça fait 2 mois que tu cherches à m'éviter et que c'est pas sympa de me pointer chez toi comme ça, mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que tu ne puisses pas esquiver. J'ai vraiment besoin qu'on parle."_

_Brooke ne répondit rien. Elle avait les yeux posés sur lui, mais c'était comme si son regard le transperçait. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle dit simplement. _

"_On n'est même pas amis, Luke. Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, on ne se parle même plus."_

"_Ça, c'est parce que tu me fuis comme la peste !" s'exclama Lucas._

"_Non, c'est parce que __**tu**_ _as refusé de rester mon ami !" s'écria Brooke. Elle marqua une pause, comme si les mots suivants avaient du mal à sortir de sa bouche. "Tu te rends compte que tu as décidé d'être ami avec Peyton, mais pas avec moi !"_

_Elle n'avait pas crié, elle ne l'avait pas dit avec colère. Elle avait juste l'air d'être brisée. Et c'était peut-être ça le plus douloureux._

"_Je ne voulais pas être ton ami. Je voulais être avec toi, Brooke." souffla Lucas._

"_Moi aussi, Luke. Moi aussi…Mais peut-être que ce n'est pas suffisant ou peut-être qu'on-"_

"_Ou peut-être qu'on n'est pas fait l'un pour l'autre." acheva le jeune homme._

_Brooke hocha la tête tristement, en évitant de le regarder._

"_Bon…hum…Je vais rentrer chez moi." dit Lucas d'une voix hésitante. Il s'était attendu à une longue conversation, mais que dire de plus après ça ?_

"_Ouais…"_

"_Tu ne me demandes pas si je veux qu'on reste amis tous les deux ?" questionna Lucas, sur le pas de la porte._

_Brooke fit un petit sourire. "Non, pas cette fois-ci…Tu avais raison, on n'y arrivera jamais."_

_Lucas la regarda un instant et sortit de l'appartement._

_Brooke ferma la porte et laissa sa tête appuyée dessus. Et puis les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues, la même phrase se répétant dans sa tête 'Mais tu es quand même fait pour moi, Luke.'_

_De l'autre côté de la porte, Lucas murmura "Mais je t'aime encore Brooke."_

_Il resta un instant dans le couloir, fixant la porte, puis il se retourna et descendit les escaliers de l'immeuble de Brooke._

_Il songea que finalement, cette conversation n'allait pas l'aider à oublier son ex-petite amie._

-

Après avoir mangé avec Brooke, Kyle et Karen au café de cette dernière, Lucas prit la voiture et passa prendre Nathan chez lui afin d'aller au magasin choisir leurs costumes –Micro les rejoignait directement là-bas.

Brooke, quant à elle, retourna chez Karen et Kyle, où elle avait prévu de transformer le salon en grand atelier de couture afin de terminer sa robe de mariée et de retoucher celle de demoiselle d'honneur d'Haley.

"On m'a dit que la plus belle mariée de l'année venait d'arriver en ville…" dit Haley en entrant dans la maison.

Brooke se précipita dans l'entrée et sauta dans les bras de son amie.

"TutorMom et TutorBaby !" s'écria-t-elle et Haley songea que ce surnom la suivrait toute sa vie. En effet, Brooke avait le don de l'adapter à toutes les situations de la vie d'Haley : il y avait eu TutorGirl, TutorWife et maintenant TutorMom venait s'ajouter à la liste ! Même son bébé y avait droit ! Brooke était vraiment la reine des surnoms…

"Comment tu vas ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Eh bien, ravie de me marier dans deux semaines et enchantée de revenir un peu à Tree Hill !" répondit une Brooke surexcitée. Elle prit Haley par la main et, sans même reprendre sa respiration, s'exclama "Allez viens ! Je vais te montrer ma robe ! Tout est au salon."

La future maman rit et suivit son amie.

-

Devant le magasin de costumes, Lucas soupira, l'air dépité.

"Oh non les gars ! Vous ne voulez pas qu'on aille se faire un match de basket au Rivercourt plutôt ? Comme au bon vieux temps ! Nathan et moi en 1 contre 1 et Micro tu commentes !"

"Oh non Lucas, tu ne vas pas réussir à nous avoir ! J'ai promis à Brooke que je veillerai à ce que tu ailles choisir ton costume aujourd'hui, et je tiendrai ma promesse." déclara Micro en poussant le futur marié à l'intérieur du magasin.

"Mais j'ai déjà un costume ! Je rentre encore dans celui que j'avais au mariage de Nathan et Haley, je peux mettre celui-là ! C'est si important que ça d'avoir un costume neuf quand on se marie ?" râla Lucas.

"Pour Brooke oui. Et ça l'était pour Haley aussi…" dit Nathan d'une voix de sage.

"Ce que je veux dire c'est que, de toutes manières, tout le monde aura les yeux rivés sur Brooke et sa robe au mariage, personne ne pensera à regarder comment je suis habillé !"

"Mais Brooke le remarquera, elle. Et les invités aussi, contrairement à ce que tu penses ! Vous êtes les mariés !" s'exclama Micro.

"Ok c'est bon, tu as raison…" admit Lucas. "Allez, commençons à regarder les modèles proposés, je n'ai pas envie de rester ici toute l'après midi !"

"Te casse pas la tête frérot, fais comme j'ai fait : tu prends le smoking le plus simple du magasin et l'affaire est réglée !" conseilla Nathan.

"Ah bon ? Tu ne le verrais pas avec ça Nathan ?" demanda Micro en ôtant d'un portant une horrible chemise à jabots bleu ciel.

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire et Lucas dit.

"Je pense que Brooke préfèrerait que je me marie torse nu plutôt qu'avec ça !"

"Trêve de plaisanterie." déclara soudainement Micro. "Lucas, il faut qu'on te trouve quelque chose de très élégant. Sinon, à côté de Brooke, tu auras l'air…stupide !"

Lucas et Nathan le regardèrent avec de grands yeux ronds et s'exclamèrent.

"Quoi ?! Elle t'a laissé voir sa robe ?!"

"Non. Mais c'est Brooke. Sa robe sera forcément magnifique !"

"Là, il marque un point." dit Nathan à son frère.

Lucas eut un sourire fier. "Hey les mecs, vous ne m'apprenez rien. Je sais que je vais épouser la styliste la plus talentueuse du monde."

-

"Oh mon dieu ! Brooke ! Tu es la styliste la plus talentueuse du monde !" s'exclama Haley en couvrant sa bouche de ses deux mains. "Cette robe est…WAOUH ! Juste WAOUH !"

Brooke se tenait debout au milieu du salon de Karen, vêtue de sa robe de mariée. C'était une robe à fines bretelles avec un profond décolleté dans le dos qui descendait jusqu'au bas des reins de la jeune femme et laissait voir sa peau bronzée. La robe était entièrement faite dans un tissu léger, comme de la soie. Elle était blanche bien sûr, mais des pointes de doré sur les bretelles et les coutures lui donnait de la chaleur et de l'éclat. La robe arrivait aux pieds de Brooke mais on arrivait à distinguer ses nus pieds dorés à petits talons lorsqu'elle marchait.

"Elle te plaît ? Tu es la première personne à qui je la montre. Bon, je sais qu'il y a des choses à arranger…" commença Brooke, un peu intimidée.

"Tu rigoles ?!" la coupa Haley. "Cette robe est parfaite ! Ne touche plus à rien, elle est magnifique ! Tu ne devrais plus jamais l'enlever !"

Un sourire illumina le visage de la future mariée.

"Tu me rassures, j'avais peur de m'être trompée et d'avoir fait quelque chose de moche ou de déplacé…"

"Brooke, cette robe est la plus belle de toutes tes créations. Et c'est objectif, car tu sais comme moi que j'ai vu absolument _toutes_ tes créations ! Et quand on sait à quel point j'aime tes vêtements, dire que cette robe est la plus belle, c'est _vraiment_ que je la trouve superbe !"

Brooke la remercia, émue, et Haley la prit dans ses bras.

"Et pour la coiffure ?" demanda alors cette dernière.

"Ben comme tu le sais, je ne veux pas de voile, donc ça déjà, c'est réglé. Mais j'hésite encore entre me laisser les cheveux lâches en les ondulant un peu ou faire un chignon."

"Ce serait bête de cacher ton décolleté dans le dos par tes cheveux…Moi je pencherais pour le chignon. Tu as une jolie nuque et un joli dos, il faut montrer tout ça !"

"Ouais…Je vais faire un chignon alors…Mais pas trop tiré, même plutôt lâche je pense." dit Brooke en remontant ses cheveux sur sa nuque et en regardant le résultat dans le miroir sur pied qu'elle avait pris dans la chambre de Karen. "Je vais peut-être laisser détachée une ou deux mèches du dessous, qu'elle me tombe dans le cou…"

"Tu vas être sublime Brooke." déclara Haley, en donnant à son amie un regard fier.

"Tu penses que Lucas…"

"Lucas va aimer au moins mille fois plus que moi, si encore c'est possible ! Je t'assure qu'il va adorer, il n'y a aucun doute à avoir à ce sujet !"

"Merci encore Haley. Pas seulement pour ça, pour tout. Pour avoir accepté d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur, pour m'aider moi et Lucas avec ce mariage alors que tu as déjà beaucoup de choses à penser avant l'arrivée de ce petit bout. Merci d'être toujours ma meilleure amie depuis toutes ces années…"

Haley prit Brooke qui était au bord des larmes dans ses bras une fois de plus et dit.

"Oh mon dieu, t'as pas honte de faire pleurer une femme enceinte !"

-

"Bon, celui-là me semble pas mal." déclara Lucas en sortant d'une cabine d'essayage. Il s'avança vers un miroir et regarda de plus près l'allure qu'il avait avec le troisième smoking qu'il essayait.

"Oui je pense que c'est celui qui vous va le mieux." approuva la vendeuse qui s'occupait des trois amis.

"Les gars ?" Le futur marié se retourna vers ses amis pour avoir leur avis.

"Ouais, prends celui-là. Il te donne un air plus classe que les autres."

"Ok, merci Nathan Lagerdfeld. Micro Dior ?"

"Idem."

"Adjugé alors, je le prends !" dit Lucas à la vendeuse.

Celle-ci acquiesça et se dirigea vers la caisse, laissant le jeune homme se rhabiller.

Puis il alla payer et les trois jeunes hommes purent enfin sortir du magasin.

"Bon, je vais devoir aller poser mon costume chez ma mère, je ne vais pas me balader avec toute l'après-midi…"

"Je croyais que Brooke t'avait interdit l'accès à la maison jusqu'à ce soir 8 heures ?"

"Elle et Haley doivent avoir fini leurs essayages maintenant, non ?" demanda Lucas, en se dirigeant vers la rue qui le menait chez sa mère. Micro et Nathan échangèrent un regard sceptique et le suivirent.

-

"Brooke ? Haley ?" appela Lucas en poussant la porte d'entrée.

Haley se jeta sur lui et lui ferma la porte au nez en criant "Lucas ! Ne rentre pas ! Surtout pas !"

"J'ai déjà vu Brooke toute nue tu sais !"

"Mais tu n'as jamais vu ma robe de mariée et ça n'arrivera pas jusqu'au mariage !" répondit Brooke à Lucas, en criant aussi puisqu'il était encore à l'extérieur et elle dans le salon.

"Je venais pour poser mon smoking et pour te faire un petit bisou…" expliqua-t-il, de sa voix la plus attendrissante possible.

"Embrasse Haley à la place !"

"Eurk !" s'exclamèrent les deux intéressés.

"Deux secondes…" dit Brooke tandis qu'elle se débarrassait de sa robe, la cachait et se rhabillait. "C'est bon tu peux entrer !"

Haley ouvrit la porte à son mari, Lucas et Micro.

Nathan et Micro saluèrent Brooke, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vue depuis son arrivée de New York.

"Comment ça va les gars ? Dites moi que vous avez empêché Lucas d'acheter un costume horrible…" supplia faussement la future mariée, en jetant un regard moqueur à son fiancé.

"Surprise…Tu ne me laisses pas voir ta robe, alors tu ne verras pas mon costume jusqu'au mariage !" répondit Lucas sur le même ton en approchant son visage de celui de Brooke.

"Méchant…" murmura la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser, pleine de désir.

Micro mima une quinte de toux pour rappeler aux tourtereaux leur présence, tandis que Nathan s'exclama.

"Hé vous deux ! Y'a un enfant qui regarde je vous signale !"

Brooke et Lucas se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

"Tu parles de celui qui est encore dans le ventre d'Haley et qui va naître en novembre ?" ironisa le jeune homme.

Les amis éclatèrent de rire.

"Vous avez fini avec les robes ? On pourrait peut-être sortir en ville et aller boire quelque chose au Karen's café."

"Oh je suis désolée Micro, mais Brooke voulait qu'on s'occupe de la mienne maintenant…" s'excusa Haley.

"Oui, mais allez-y, on peut vous y retrouver dans une heure, j'ai juste quelques retouches à faire au niveau du ventre, étant donné que Madame Haley James Scott grossit un peu plus à chaque essayage !" expliqua Brooke en faisant les gros yeux à son amie.

"Ne parle pas comme ça de ma femme, Davis !" menaça Nathan en plaisantant.

Les trois copains sortirent de la maison, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules à nouveau. Haley se tourna vers Brooke, qui avait encore un sourire aux lèvres depuis le baiser que lui avait donné Lucas avant de partir.

"C'en est presque indécent tu sais…"

"Quoi ?" demanda Brooke en sortant de sa rêverie.

"A quel point tu es amoureuse de lui…"

La jolie brune eut un petit sourire et changea de sujet.

"Allez, enfilez votre robe TutorMom et TutorBaby !"

* * *

Un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît ? Alors cliquez sur le bouton "GO" !


	5. Shiver

Chaque chapitre porte le nom d'une chanson de Coldplay, mon groupe préféré. Les paroles en début de chapitre sont celles de la chanson correspondante. Le titre de la fic "Yes" est une chanson de leur dernier album.

Pour vous aider à comprendre : oubliez toute la saison 4 et la saison 5 d'OTH (et la 6 aussi, puisqu'elle vient de commencer aux USA). Nathan et Haley n'ont jamais eu Jamie, Karen n'a pas eu une fille, mais un fils. PsychoDerek n'a jamais existé, ni même un frère lointain de Peyton.

Cette histoire sera pleine de flashbacks : je sais que ça peut ne pas du tout intéresser certains, mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire de les lire pour comprendre comment Brooke et Lucas sont arrivés à la situation dans laquelle ils sont dans ma fic. Et puis, un peu plus de BL, ça n'a jamais nui à personne !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Je mettrai un nouveau chapitre tous les week-end !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Shiver**

I'll be there by your side

Just you try and stop me

I'll be waiting in line

Just to see if you care, if you care

Oh, did you want me to change ?

Well I'd change for good

And I want you to know

That you'll always get your way

And I wanted to say...

Don't you shiver

Don't you shiver

I sing it loud and clear

I'll always be waiting for you

Brooke et Lucas se réveillèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans la chambre d'adolescent de ce dernier, chez Karen et Kyle. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant le mariage.

"Bonjour…" murmura Brooke à l'oreille de son fiancé.

"Hmm…Bonjour ma belle." répondit-il en l'embrassant.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, le temps de se réveiller, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

Lucas trouvait cela un peu bizarre. Se réveiller dans le même lit que Brooke chez sa mère sans avoir à échafauder un plan pour que sa petite amie s'en aille sans que Karen s'aperçoive qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans la chambre de son fils adolescent ! Il était bien loin le temps du lycée !

Quoique…

"Ah Brooke ! Lucas ! Vous êtes enfin levés ! Je pourrais vous parler dans la salon deux minutes ?" demanda Karen, à peine eurent-ils mis le pied dans la cuisine.

Le couple la suivit, tandis que Kyle, levant le nez de ses céréales, leur lança un Salut ! enthousiaste.

"Ok…Alors…Bon…Hum…Je sais que ce que vous faîtes est tout à fait normal et sain. Oui parce que si vous ne le faisiez pas, ce serait vraiment très très étrange. Et vraiment je suis ravie que vous soyez aussi…hum…heureux ensemble, mais…"

"Karen, tu te perds dans tes paroles là !" fit remarquer Brooke.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Maman ? Et pourquoi tu chuchotes ?" questionna Lucas, intrigué.

"Parce que ton frère est dans la pièce d'à côté ! Ok, ce que j'essaie de vous dire, c'est qu'il faudrait que vous fassiez plus attention la nuit dans votre chambre…"

"Quoi ?" demanda Brooke avec un petit rire. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas où la mère de son fiancé voulait en venir.

"Kyle vous a entendu cette nuit." lâcha enfin Karen.

Le couple comprit alors. Brooke baissa les yeux, partagée entre la gêne et le rire, tandis que Lucas eut un petit sourire.

"Attendez une heure plus tardive la prochaine fois pour…pour faire ce que vous savez." conseilla la mère de famille.

"Euh Maman ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit à Kyle ?"

"Que vous jouiez à un jeu d'amoureux." répondit Karen avant de rejoindre son fils cadet dans la cuisine.

"Oh mon dieu, j'ai honte !" s'exclama Brooke, le visage dans les mains, en appuyant sa tête contre la poitrine de Lucas. "Ça me rappelle le lycée, quand on était tombé sur Deb au supermarché…"

Le jeune homme rit.

"Préservatifs et crème Chantilly ?"

Brooke éclata de rire à son tour.

Finalement le temps du lycée n'était pas si loin, songea Lucas.

-

_La cérémonie de remise des diplômes arriva enfin. L'aboutissement d'années de travail. Haley avait obtenu le sien haut la main. Comme prévu, Nathan avait été remarqué par les recruteurs de l'université de basket-ball, Duke. Les jeunes mariés iraient donc là-bas et n'auraient pas à se quitter. Peyton aussi avait son diplôme, mais ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire de sa vie, elle décida de prendre une année sabbatique pour voir du pays, sur le bateau de son père. Quant à Lucas, il réussit aussi l'examen et partait comme prévu à l'université de Caroline du Nord. Brooke allait à New York, à l'école de mode. Micro étudierait le journalisme à Boston..._

_Après qu'ils aient récupéré le fameux papier, vêtue de la traditionnelle toque bleue et de la robe assortie, les Seniors de Tree Hill High School avaient encore une tradition à honorer : le bal de promo._

_Brooke avait rêvé de ce bal depuis toujours. A leur entrée au collège, elle et Peyton avaient déjà dessiné les robes qu'elles rêvaient de porter pour cette soirée et avaient dressé la liste des garçons avec qui elles iraient. Et elles étaient sûres que ce serait comme elles l'avaient imaginé, même si 7 ans devaient passer jusqu'au bal tant attendu._

_Mais les choses avaient changé. Brooke et Peyton ne se parlaient plus._

_Quant à Brooke et Lucas, ils se parlaient un peu plus souvent depuis leur conversation chez la jeune femme, la nuit d'orage. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils devaient tourner la page ce soir-là. Mais ils étaient toujours gênés et ne parlaient jamais de choses importantes._

_Peyton allait au bal avec un joueur de l'équipe de basket, Rachel avec son copain du moment (le type avec qui elle couchait en fait), Nathan avec sa femme Haley bien sûr, Micro avec Gigi, sa co-commentatrice, tandis que Lucas et Brooke y allaient seuls._

"_Voilà, c'est ma dernière soirée en tant que Présidente du Conseil des Elèves. Je dois vous avouer que je suis émue de me dire que demain je ne me lèverai pas pour aller au lycée ! Je pense que, tous autant que nous sommes, nous avons eu des moments de doutes, de désespoir, des moments où on ne croyait plus en rien et où on se sentait perdus, seuls ou incompris. Mais c'est la vie. Et je pense que ces moments nous ont fait grandir, assez pour affronter le monde au dehors. Je voulais vous remercier pour m'avoir aidée dans mon poste de présidente. N'oubliez jamais Tree Hill et son lycée, parce que quoi qu'on en dise, cela fait parti de nous pour toujours… Et même si tous nos chemins se séparent ici, profitez de cette dernière fête en tant que lycéens ! Le bal de la promo 2005-2006 peut commencer ! Bonne soirée tout le monde !"_

_Les élèves applaudirent Brooke tandis qu'elle quittait la petite scène qu'on avait installée dans le gymnase pour l'occasion._

_La soirée se déroula très bien. Lucas, Brooke et Peyton essayaient de s'éviter discrètement, mais à part ce malaise tout le monde s'amusa._

_Puis vint minuit et l'annonce du roi et de la reine de la promo...C'était la mère de Micro, en tant que chaperonne de la soirée, qui eut l'honneur de révéler l'issue des votes._

"_Le roi de la soirée est…Lucas Scott ! Allez Lucas, monte sur scène, tout le monde t'attend !"_

_Lucas avait du mal à le croire. Il ne s'était jamais présenté pour être roi. Il n'imaginait pas être aussi populaire auprès de ses camarades. La mère de Micro lui remit la couronne ridicule et sur le coup, il crut mourir de honte !_

"_Applaudissez maintenant celle que vous avez élue reine…Brooke Davis !"_

_Brooke monta sur scène aux côtés de Lucas, toute aussi étonnée que lui. Elle ne s'était pas non plus présentée à l'élection. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas être reine de la promo –bien sûr, elle en rêvait depuis toujours !- mais étant donné qu'elle ne souhaitait pas aller au bal avec quelqu'un, elle avait jugé stupide de se présenter._

_Passée la surprise de leur 'élection', Lucas et Brooke se rendirent compte qu'ils devaient danser le premier slow…ensemble. Voyant qu'elle paraissait perdue et qu'elle ne bougeait pas, Lucas prit la main de Brooke dans la sienne et chuchota à son oreille._

"_Désolé Brooke, c'est la tradition."_

_Elle sentit un frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsque le souffle chaud du jeune homme caressa sa nuque. Elle hocha la tête et suivit Lucas sur la piste de danse. Tous les autres étaient en cercle autour d'eux, la piste était seulement pour le roi et la reine._

_Se disant qu'elle n'était sûrement pas enchantée de devoir danser avec lui, Lucas mit simplement ses mains sur la taille de Brooke, laissant de la distance entre eux. Brooke passa ses bras autour du cou de son cavalier. Elle était gênée et n'osait pas le regarder. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas touché Lucas depuis qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Pas une bise, pas une main réconfortante sur l'épaule, ni même un frôlement dans un couloir du lycée. Rien. Pourtant, il fut un temps où elle ne pouvait se passer de ses baisers, de ses caresses ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée. Mais à présent, l'empreinte des ses mains sur sa peau avait presque entièrement disparu._

_Lucas se rendit compte de la musique qu'on passait pour leur slow. 'You could be happy' de Snow Patrol. Les paroles de cette chanson étaient pour lui l'exacte transcription de ce qu'il ressentait depuis que Brooke avait rompu avec lui._

**You could be happy and I won't know  
But you weren't happy the day I watched you go**

**And all the things that I wished I had not said  
Are played on loops 'till it's madness in my head**

**Is it too late to remind you how we were  
But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur**

**Most of what I remember makes me sure  
I should have stopped you from walking out the door**

**You could be happy, I hope you are  
You made me happier than I'd been by far**

**Somehow everything I own smells of you  
And for the tiniest moment it's all not true**

_Au fil du slow, Brooke sentait des larmes monter. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être était-ce de se dire qu'à la fin de cette soirée elle ne reverrait pas de longtemps ses amis et Lucas, ou peut-être sa proximité avec lui, ou encore cette chanson qui lui rappelait son ex et la triste façon dont elle l'avait quitté. Peut-être tout ça à la fois. Mais ce dont elle était sûre c'était qu'elle pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter._

_Lucas avait remarqué toutes les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Brooke. Il se dit que si elle pleurait, cela voulait peut-être dire qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent et qu'il avait encore une petite place dans son cœur. Il resserra son étreinte et attira Brooke contre lui._

_Elle s'abandonna complètement dans ses bras, berçée par le balancement du slow, la musique et la respiration calme de Lucas. Et là, si proche du seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé, son coeur cessa de lui faire mal, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté._

_Lucas resserra ses bras autour des épaules de Brooke comme pour la protéger et carressait doucement son dos. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et, l'espace d'un instant, il se crut revenu quelques mois plus tôt, au mariage de Nathan et Haley, quand il avait dansé avec elle, la serrant tout contre son cœur. Leur dernier moment de sérénité et de connexion avant cette déchirante rupture._

_Brooke se résolut enfin à regarder Lucas. Elle leva les yeux et les plongea dans le regard océan du jeune homme. Elle s'y sentit si bien, tellement à sa place..._

_Lucas approcha son visage du sien, tout près. Leurs nez se frôlaient, leurs souffles se mêlaient et Lucas carressait de son pouce les douces lèvres de Brooke. Celle-ci fit les derniers centimètres qui séparaient sa bouche de celle du jeune homme et l'embrassa. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Ce baiser traduisait tout ce qu'ils ressentaient à ce moment. Du désir, de la douceur, de la tendresse…de la tristesse._

_La chanson se termina et Lucas mit fin au baiser. Il s'éloigna, laissant Brooke seule au milieu des autres couples qui continuaient à danser. C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire, mais il savait que, quoiqu'il en dise, il devait continuer sans Brooke, sinon ils allaient en souffrir tous les deux._

_Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu le suivre et lui dire que tout irait bien pour eux. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Parce qu'aucun d'eux ne méritait d'être freiné par l'autre dans la nouvelle vie qui s'ouvrait à eux et parce qu'ils devaient grandir, seuls._

**Do the things that you always wanted to  
Without me there to hold you back, don't think, just do**

**More than anything I want to see you go  
Take a glorious bite out of the whole world**

_Ainsi, peut-être pourraient-ils se retrouver un jour. Sans la peine, les cris. Sans la peur de s'ouvrir à l'autre._

-

Après un petit déjeuner avec Karen et Kyle un peu gênant pour les deux amoureux, Brooke et Lucas emmenèrent le petit garçon à la plage, comme ils l'avaient promis à sa mère.

Sur le chemin, Kyle aborda finalement le sujet que le couple aurait préféré qu'il oublie à jamais.

"Pourquoi vous criiez hier soir ? Vous vous êtes fait mal ?"

"Non mon chéri. Ta maman t'a raconté, on jouait à un jeu auquel jouent les amoureux." expliqua doucement Brooke, perdant un peu de l'assurance qui la caractérisait.

"Je pourrais y jouer un jour moi aussi ?"

Brooke demanda de l'aide à Lucas du regard.

"Quand tu seras plus grand et que tu aimeras une fille autant que j'aime Brooke, alors là oui, tu pourras." répondit le jeune homme à son petit frère en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur.

"Cool ! Ça me tarde !" déclara Kyle.

Brooke éclata de rire. "Ah ! Les gènes Scott !"

Soulagés que la conversation soit close, ils se remirent en route.

Arrivés à la plage, Kyle se débarrassa en vitesse de son t-shirt et courut jusqu'à l'eau tandis que Brooke et Lucas installaient leurs serviettes et se déshabillaient tranquillement.

"Quand je pense qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps c'était nous qui courions comme des fous pour aller dans l'eau, à peine arrivés sur la plage !" dit Lucas.

"On se fait vieux tu crois ?" demanda Brooke en le regardant se lever.

Il éclata de rire et donna un coup de pied dans la sable, en envoyant plein sur sa fiancée.

"Toi peut-être !"

"Alors là ! Tu vas voir !" s'exclama Brooke en se levant à son tour.

Elle se précipita derrière le jeune homme qui partait déjà en courant vers la mer.

"Je vais t'avoir Lucas !"

Pendant presque une heure, Brooke, Lucas et Kyle s'amusèrent. Ils s'éclaboussaient, se jetaient du sable, essayaient de se couler les uns les autres. Lucas prenait Brooke ou Kyle dans ses bras et les lançait loin, très loin dans l'eau. Ils en avaient mal au ventre de rire autant.

Ravis et exténués, ils se laissèrent tomber sur leurs serviettes, riant encore.

"Je suis content que vous soyez revenus !" déclara Kyle au bout d'un moment.

Le jeune couple lui répondit par un sourire. Eux aussi étaient enchantés d'être là, cet endroit paisible et chaleureux qu'était leur ville natale.

"A quelle heure doit-on aller chercher Amy à l'aéroport ?" s'enquit Lucas.

"Son avion atterrit à 3 heures 45 cet après-midi."

"Qui est Amy ?" demanda Kyle.

-

_Le lendemain du bal de promo, Brooke était partie de Tree Hill pour passer l'été avec ses parents en Californie. Elle avait dit au revoir à tout le monde, sauf à Lucas. Pourtant elle avait voulu le faire, mais elle savait que si elle le voyait, elle ne voudrait plus quitter la ville –et encore moins après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé au bal._

_Mais après tout, ce baiser était justement leurs adieux. Et au fond d'elle, elle savait que Lucas pensait la même chose…_

_Puis, à la rentrée, elle arriva directement de la Californie à New York. Elle visita un peu mieux l'université des créateurs de mode qu'elle ne l'avait fait au printemps dernier, lors de son inscription, et en conclut que cette fac était vraiment faite pour elle._

_Elle fit enfin la connaissance de sa colocataire. Celle-ci était déjà dans leur chambre quand Brooke arriva. Elle se leva du lit où elle était assise et vint la saluer._

"_Salut ! Moi c'est Amy Adams. Je suppose qu'on est colocataire !" dit-elle en serrant chaleureusement la main de Brooke._

_Amy avait à peu près la taille de Brooke, de grands yeux bleus et de longs cheveux blonds._

_Brooke sentit qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec cette fille-là._

"_Ouais c'est ça ! Je suis Brooke Davis !" répondit-elle en souriant._

"_Ok ! Je t'ai laissé le lit le plus près de la fenêtre, ça te va ?"_

"_Oui oui, peu m'importe !"_

_Brooke commença à déballer ses affaires et Amy, de nouveau assise sur son lit, entreprit de la connaître mieux._

"_Alors Brooke Davis, d'où tu viens ?"_

"_Tree Hill, Caroline du Nord."_

_Amy lui adressa un regard interrogateur. Brooke rit un peu et expliqua._

"_C'est assez petit, pas grand monde ne connaît ! Pourtant je dois avouer que cette ville possède un très grand lot de drames pour une si faible population !!"_

"_Hey attends ! Ça me revient ! C'est pas là qu'il y a eu une prise d'otage l'hiver dernier ?" s'exclama Amy._

_Brooke fut un peu attristée à ce souvenir. "Oui, c'était dans mon lycée…"_

"_Wow ! Désolée, je suppose que ça a dû beaucoup t'affecter…" dit Amy._

"_Oui, mais pour mes amis ça a été pire : ils faisaient tous parti des otages, moi j'étais dehors…"_

"_Justement ! Ça doit être encore plus dur de ne pas savoir si les gens que tu aimes vont bien ou pas…"_

_Voyant que la conversation ne plaisait pas à sa nouvelle colocataire, Amy préféra changer de sujet._

"_Sinon, je viens de Californie ! De San Francisco plus précisément."_

"_Ah oui ?! J'ai passé mes vacances en Californie ! Mais moi j'étais dans le Comté d'Orange." s'exclama Brooke._

"_Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?"_

"_Je draguais les garçons !" répliqua-t-elle, ce qui fit rire Amy. "Non en fait, mes parents habitent là-bas, je venais passer l'été avec eux."_

"_Attends, tu habitais en Caroline du Nord, donc sur la côte Est alors que tes parents vivaient sur la côte Ouest, de l'autre côté du pays ?!"_

"_Je te l'avais dit : dans mon entourage, rien n'est simple !"_

"_Waou ! Je te connais depuis dix minutes et j'ai déjà l'impression que ta vie est aussi agitée qu'une série télé !" s'exclama Amy._

"_Et encore, tu ne sais pas tout ! Je te raconterai un autre jour. Parlons de toi plutôt !"_

"_Moi c'est simple : je suis née à San Francisco et j'y ai toujours vécu –et jamais sans mes parents ! J'ai un petit frère de 15 ans. Et sinon je rêve de travailler dans la mode, mais pas forcément être styliste, depuis que j'ai 12 ans. Je me rappelle, j'avais créé mon magasine de mode !" expliqua-t-elle, en riant à ce souvenir. "Et toi, tu veux devenir styliste ou faire un autre boulot dans la mode ?"_

"_En fait, j'ai déjà créé ma 'marque' de vêtements…" répondit Brooke, un peu gênée, mais fière au fond._

_Amy ouvrit de grands yeux ronds "Non, ta vie n'est pas une série télé. C'est plutôt un soap opera !"_

_Brooke éclata de rire. Oui, elle allait vraiment bien s'entendre avec Amy : elle avait l'air aussi délurée qu'elle !_

-

"Amy !"

"Brooke !"

Les deux jeunes femmes s'étreignirent en plein milieu de l'aéroport de Tree Hill.

Après un pique-nique à la plage, Lucas et Brooke avaient posé Kyle chez un copain d'école et étaient venus chercher leur amie à sa descente de l'avion qui l'emmenait de New York.

"Oh Lucas, tu es là aussi !" taquina Amy d'un ton faussement pincé.

"Rappelle moi pourquoi tu l'as choisie comme demoiselle d'honneur ?" demanda Lucas à l'oreille de Brooke.

"Rappelle moi pourquoi tu l'as choisi comme mari ?" répliqua la jeune femme blonde.

Brooke éclata de rire et prit par le bras son amie et son fiancé.

"Allons chercher tes quatre tonnes de valises !"

En attendant les bagages devant le tapis roulant, Amy demanda.

"Pourquoi Nathan et Haley ne nous ont pas fait l'honneur d'être là ?"

"Ecographie. Ils vont savoir le sexe du bébé." répondit Lucas.

"Oh génial !! Vous êtes sûrs que ça ne les gêne pas que je m'installe chez eux jusqu'au mariage ?" s'inquiéta la fille blonde.

"Non, tu es leur amie !"

Au temps de l'université, Brooke avait rapidement présenté Amy à Haley et Nathan, et elle s'était naturellement intégrée au groupe d'amis. Ils avaient parfois l'impression de la connaître depuis le lycée, comme Brooke. C'était donc avec plaisir qu'ils l'accueillaient dans leur grande maison pendant cette semaine qui précédait le mariage.

"Ah c'est mes bagages !" s'exclama Amy en s'emparant de deux grosses valises qui passaient devant eux sur le tapis roulant.

"On n'aurait pas deviné !" la taquina Lucas.

Les valises de la jeune femme étaient noires, simples, mais d'énormes autocollants "Vogue" les décoraient. En effet, Amy était chef styliste du prestigieux magazine de mode à New York.

"Bah quoi ? Je me fais de la pub !! Au fait Luke, tu es super bien habillé !"

"Tu peux arrêter de draguer mon copain dès que tu le vois s'il te plaît ?" s'indigna Brooke en rigolant.

Lucas passa ses bras autour des épaules des deux jeunes femmes.

"Il y a assez de place dans mon cœur pour vous deux les filles !"

-

"_Waw ! C'est qui ce canon ?!" s'exclama Amy._

_Deux mois après sa rentrée à l'université, Brooke avait demandé à Haley de lui envoyer des photos que le groupe avait fait au Tric, l'année précédente, lors du concert pour la recherche contre le cancer, afin de décorer sa chambre à l'université avec. Et bien sûr, Amy, en bonne curieuse, avait décidé de les regarder sur l'ordinateur de Brooke._

"_Quel canon ? Nathan ?" demanda Brooke. Elle se leva pour voir sur lequel de ses amis Amy était en train de baver. Elle constata que sa colocataire regardait une photo d'Haley, Nathan, Peyton, Micro, Lucas et elle, se tenant par les épaules dans les loges du Tric._

"_Si ce beau blond est Nathan, alors oui, c'est définitivement de lui que je parle ! Pourtant, en temps normal, les blonds ne me font pas beaucoup d'effet, mais lui, c'est…c'est un dieu !!"_

"_Oui, c'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé la première fois que je l'ai vu !" dit Brooke en riant. "Mais ce n'est pas Nathan lui, c'est Lucas. Nathan c'est le grand brun."_

"_Lucas ?! Comme 'ton Lucas' ?! Ce Lucas là ?!" s'écria Amy, surprise. "Ouah ! Quand tu m'as raconté votre histoire et votre rupture, je me suis dis que t'avais sûrement bien fait de le larguer, mais là, la seule chose que je trouve à dire c'est 'COMMENT as-tu pu laisser tomber une beauté pareille ?!' " Elle cria ces derniers mots en secouant Brooke par les épaules._

"_Amy, calme toi s'il te plaît ! Et respire, tu deviens toute rouge !!" répondit la jeune brune, en riant de plus belle._

_Amy se calma et reprit._

"_Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il t'attirait tant au lycée !"_

"_C'est surtout pour ce qu'il est à l'intérieur que je l'aimais…" répondit Brooke, tout à coup un peu perdue dans ses pensées…Elle ne pouvait pas le nier, Lucas lui manquait atrocement, peut-être même bien plus que tous ses autres amis, mais elle s'efforçait de ne pas y penser._

"_Mouais, si tu le dis…Bon, allez, 'présente' moi tes autres amis de Tree Hill ! Tu m'as déjà raconté votre ancienne vie de lycéens, mais je ne peux même pas mettre de visages sur les noms !!"_

"_D'accord…Alors elle, c'est mon ancienne coloc' et une de mes meilleures amies, Haley James Scott." expliqua-t-elle, en montrant Haley du doigt._

"_Hmm, la jeune mariée…"_

"_Exactement. A côté, c'est donc Nathan, son mari –et le demi-frère de Lucas. Puis il y a Micro, probablement le garçon le plus gentil de la Terre. Ensuite, le 'dieu Lucas'. Moi. Et enfin, Peyton."_

_La voix de Brooke se brisa au souvenir de son ex-meilleure amie._

"_Ah Peyton-la-traitresse !" s'exclama Amy. "En la voyant en photo, on ne devinerait jamais qu'elle aime piquer les copains de ses amies ! Et pourtant…"_

_Brooke fut gênée de la tournure de la conversation. Bien sûr elle était encore très en colère contre Peyton, mais quelque part, elle tenait toujours à elle. Elle changea de sujet._

"_Bon, éteins cet ordinateur, on va être en retard en cours !"_

-

_A l'université de Caroline du Nord, Lucas avait aussi commencé les cours deux mois auparavant. Tout comme Brooke, il aimait beaucoup sa fac. Cette nouvelle vie lui plaisait et pour la première fois, il avait l'impression de voler de ses propres ailes. Il lui tardait que sa mère accouche –elle attendait un petit garçon pour début décembre, donc dans un mois._

_En fait, il était plutôt heureux et tout était à peu près parfait dans sa vie, même si ses amis lui manquaient souvent…_

_Ce jour là, il avait décidé d'aller étudier à la bibliothèque universitaire. Il s'installa et ouvrit un de ses livres préférés 'The Winter Of Our Discontent' de John Steinbeck, qu'il devait lire pour un de ses cours. Enfin, le relire dans son cas, puisqu'il l'avait déjà lu au moins 5 fois au lycée._

_Glissée entre les pages 52 et 53, il trouva quelque chose qui n'avait pas à se trouver là : une photo de Brooke et lui. Lucas se rappelait exactement du moment où elle avait été prise…Lors d'un après-midi de l'hiver dernier, l'hiver de leur dernière année de lycée, Nathan, Haley, Brooke et lui avaient décidé d'aller se promener sur la plage. Au bout d'un certain moment, Nathan en avait eu marre de marcher alors les deux couples s'étaient assis sur le sable, parlant et regardant la mer dans le froid de l'hiver. Sur la photo, qui avait été prise par Haley, Lucas et Brooke étaient assis en tailleur face à face. Lucas avait placé les mains de la jeune femme sous son blouson afin de les lui réchauffer et les deux amoureux s'embrassaient tendrement, le nez rougi par le froid. C'était environ un mois après qu'ils se soient mis ensemble 'exclusivement'…_

_Dans son fauteuil de la bibliothèque, Lucas contemplait la photo depuis un petit moment maintenant, un sourire sur son visage. Il se rappelait de la sensation de calme qui l'avait envahi durant toute cette après midi, puis il songea qu'en fait, tous les moments passés avec Brooke lui procuraient cette impression de paix…_

_Sentant la nostalgie s'emparer de lui, il détacha ses yeux de la photo et se remit à lire son livre. Mais ses pensées s'envolèrent une fois de plus vers Brooke…Pourtant il essayait de l'oublier, de toutes ses forces il tentait de l'effacer de sa tête, mais il revenait toujours au même point : il était heureux avec sa nouvelle vie mais il manquait quelque chose plus que tout et ce quelque chose, c'était Brooke…_

-

Lucas, Brooke et Amy retrouvèrent Nathan et Haley au café de Karen. Après avoir embrassé Amy, le couple annonça la grande nouvelle.

"C'est un garçon !"

"Félicitations ! C'est génial !"

Les amis enlacèrent Haley et Nathan.

La future maman fit remarquer que la malédiction des Scott avait encore frappé ! Que des garçons : Dan, Keith, Lucas, Nathan, Kyle et maintenant leur futur bébé !

"Peut-être que Lucas réussira à faire une fille à Brooke !" dit Nathan.

L'espace d'un instant le sourire de Brooke se figea, mais personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué.

"En tous cas, ce café est vraiment super !" s'enthousiasma Amy en regardant autour d'elle. "Cet endroit est très agréable, très chaleureux Mrs Roe !"

Karen la remercia. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait cette jeune femme –c'était même la première fois qu'Amy venait à Tree Hill- et comme à son habitude, elle avait fait très bonne impression.

"Salut tout le monde !" lança alors une voix derrière eux.

Les amis se retournèrent…

Peyton Sawyer.

* * *

Un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît ? Alors cliquez sur le bouton "GO" !


	6. Warning sign

Chaque chapitre porte le nom d'une chanson de Coldplay, mon groupe préféré. Les paroles en début de chapitre sont celles de la chanson correspondante. Le titre de la fic "Yes" est une chanson de leur dernier album.

Pour vous aider à comprendre : oubliez toute la saison 4 et la saison 5 d'OTH (et la 6 aussi, puisqu'elle vient de commencer aux USA). Nathan et Haley n'ont jamais eu Jamie, Karen n'a pas eu une fille, mais un fils. PsychoDerek n'a jamais existé, ni même un frère lointain de Peyton.

Cette histoire sera pleine de flashbacks : je sais que ça peut ne pas du tout intéresser certains, mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire de les lire pour comprendre comment Brooke et Lucas sont arrivés à la situation dans laquelle ils sont dans ma fic. Et puis, un peu plus de BL, ça n'a jamais nui à personne !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Je mettrai un nouveau chapitre tous les week-end !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Warning sign**

Warning sign,

You came back to haunt me and I realised,

That you were an island, and I passed you by.

And you were an island to discover,

Come on in,

I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in,

I've got to tell you in my loudest tone,

That I started looking for a warning sign.

When the truth is, I miss you,

Yeah the truth is, that I miss you so.

And I'm tired, I shouldn't of let you go.

So I crawl back into your opening arms,

Yes I crawl back into your open arms.

"Peyton…"

Six paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur la nouvelle venue.

"Wow ! Arrêtez vous me faîtes peur là !" s'exclama Peyton.

Haley se reprit la première et alla faire la bise à son amie.

"Comment vas-tu ?"

"Très bien ! Je viens me ressourcer un peu à Tree Hill ! Comme vous tous à ce que je vois !" dit la jeune blonde en se tournant vers ses amis.

"Je m'appelle Amy ! On s'était rencontré au Nouvel An il y a deux ans, à la fête à New York !"

Elle tendit sa main à Peyton qui la lui serra.

"Oui je me rappelle de toi. Tu es une amie d'université de…de Brooke."

Elle se tourna vers son ancienne meilleure amie, incertaine de ce qui allait arriver.

"On…on va se marier."

Ce fut la seule chose que Brooke trouva à dire. Elle n'avait pas pensé à mal en le disant, mais une partie d'elle éprouvait de la satisfaction de lui jeter ça au visage.

Brooke et Peyton ne s'étaient jamais vraiment réconciliées depuis le lycée, lorsque cette dernière avait avoué ses sentiments pour Lucas. Elles se voyaient environ un Noël et un réveillon sur deux, puisque Peyton n'avait pas perdu contact avec Nathan, Haley et Micro, mais jamais elles n'avaient vraiment brisé la glace, mis les choses à plat. Elles étaient au courant par leurs amis communs de ce qui arrivait dans la vie de l'autre, mais elles ne se donnaient pas des nouvelles directement. Brooke vivait à New York, alors que Peyton était directrice d'une maison de disques à Seattle. Il était révolu le temps où les deux meilleures amies avaient promis de ne jamais se quitter.

Lucas vint au secours de sa fiancée.

"Oui, on se marie dimanche prochain…"

"Félicitations alors !" s'exclama Peyton.

Brooke scruta son visage et vit que ses félicitations étaient sincères. Lucas reprit.

"Tu veux venir ? C'est à deux heures, à l'église."

"Oui bien sûr, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir…" répondit Peyton en regardant Brooke, cherchant une réaction de sa part, le moindre indice qui lui dirait ce qu'elle ressentait à l'idée qu'elle vienne à son mariage.

Brooke vêtit son sourire le moins sincère de sa panoplie et hocha la tête.

Déçue, Peyton s'empara de son café qui attendait depuis un moment sur le comptoir et salua ses amis.

"Alors, à bientôt ! On se croisera sûrement durant la semaine, Tree Hill n'est pas New York ou Seattle ! Encore félicitations ! A vous aussi Nathan et Haley, pour votre bébé ! Salut !"

"Au revoir !"

Et elle partit.

"Oh le choc !" fit remarquer Amy.

"Désolé Brooke, on avait oublié de te dire qu'elle était à Tree Hill." s'excusa Nathan.

"Tu savais ?" demanda brusquement la jeune femme brune à Lucas.

Il hocha la tête et Brooke lui jeta un regard glacial.

Sentant la température chuter entre les deux, Haley et Nathan proposèrent à Amy de venir poser ses valises et s'installer chez eux. Il valait sûrement mieux laisser Brooke et Lucas seuls…

Après leur départ, Brooke attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Je rentre aussi."

Lucas la suivit. Il s'installa au volant de sa voiture et conduisit en silence jusqu'à la maison de sa mère et de son frère. Là, Brooke rentra par derrière, arrivant directement dans la chambre de Lucas. Le jeune homme ferma la porte derrière eux.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à sa fiancée de dire un mot.

"J'ai juste complètement oublié de te le dire. Que Peyton était là."

"Ce n'est pas ça…Enfin si…Je ne sais pas…Mais pourquoi l'as-tu invitée au mariage ?!"

"Tu lui as balancé qu'on se mariait, comme ça, sans un 'Salut Peyton ! Comment vas-tu ?' ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse à part l'inviter ? J'ai pensé que c'était ce que tu voulais, puisque tu lui as parlé du mariage !" expliqua Lucas.

"Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie qu'elle soit là…"

"Elle a été ta meilleure amie pendant 10 ans, Brooke…" soupira-t-il.

"Elle a été ton fantasme pendant tout le collège et pendant presque tout le lycée ! Voilà pourquoi je ne saute pas de joie à l'idée qu'elle vienne à notre mariage." répliqua Brooke, visiblement blessée.

"Je ne peux pas croire ce que tu viens de dire !" s'écria Lucas d'une voix forte.

Brooke sursauta. Son fiancé ne criait jamais sur elle de cette façon, elle ne l'avait vu que très rarement aussi en colère contre elle.

Il passa ses mains derrière sa tête, triturant nerveusement ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

"Tu sais quoi Brooke ? Oui, j'ai été amoureux de Peyton pendant 2 ans au lycée, elle me troublait depuis mes 12 ans. Oui, en ce temps-là, j'avais la conviction intime qu'aucune femme ne serait jamais aussi fantastique qu'elle. Et j'aurais pu l'avoir ! J'aurais pu sortir avec elle puisqu'elle était amoureuse de moi ! Mais regarde qui j'ai choisi ce jour de Noël, il y a 5 ans et demi !"

-

_Les décorations de Noël illuminaient Tree Hill. Chez lui, Lucas aidait sa mère avec le repas du réveillon et avec Kyle, son petit frère né 3 semaines plus tôt._

_Karen et Deb avaient décidé de réunir tout le monde pour le réveillon de Noël, afin que les amis du lycée ne se perdent pas totalement de vue à cause de l'université où ils avaient déjà passé un semestre. Nathan et Haley étaient arrivés la veille de Duke, Micro était passé en coup de vent dire bonjour à tout le monde avant d'aller passer la soirée avec sa famille, Peyton et Larry, son père, arrivaient du large de l'Oregon et Brooke, après quelques hésitations à cause de la présence de Peyton et de Lucas, avait tout de même accepté et débarquait de New York City._

"_Lucas ça a sonné, va ouvrir. Ça doit être Brooke." appela Karen de la cuisine._

_En effet, c'était bien elle. Aussi belle que la dernière fois où Lucas l'avait vue, au bal de promo. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts et elle avait une frange, mais elle avait toujours ce même sourire à fossettes. Elle entra et lui fit la bise. Ils étaient un peu gênés._

"_Alors comment ça se passe à la fac de littérature ?" demanda Brooke, pour engager un semblant de conversation._

"_Oh, ça va. On étudie 'The Winter Of Our Discontent', je ne me sens pas perdu !" répondit Lucas en riant. C'était le livre qu'il avait fait lire à Brooke, en échange de leur premier rendez-vous (celui qui s'était terminé par un tatouage et un Lucas privé de sortie). "Et toi ? New York, c'est comment ?"_

"_Hmm…Grand ! Très grand ! Non vraiment je m'y plais et les cours sont supers."_

_Karen arriva à cet instant, Kyle dans les bras._

"_Karen ! Vous allez bien ? Oh, toi, tu es trop mignon !" s'exclama Brooke en prenant Karen dans ses bras et en s'amusant avec Kyle._

"_Brooke, je te présente Kyle ! Et tu peux oublier les 'vous' avec moi." dit chaleureusement la mère de Lucas._

_Puis ils passèrent à table car tout le monde était déjà arrivé. La soirée se passa très bien. Et même si Lucas, Brooke et Peyton évitaient de se parler, ça leur faisait du bien de retrouver leurs meilleurs amis. Tout le monde se racontait ses premiers mois de fac, même s'ils l'avaient déjà fait des dizaines de fois au téléphone ! A minuit ils échangèrent leurs cadeaux et rirent comme une grande famille._

_Comme il se faisait tard, Peyton et Larry rentrèrent chez eux. Deb, Nathan et Haley allèrent se coucher à la résidence des Scott. Quant à Brooke, elle restait dormir chez Karen, puisqu'elle n'avait plus de logement à Tree Hill._

_Brooke sortait de la salle de bain quand elle se heurta à Lucas dans le couloir. Ils eurent un petit rire gêné._

"_Je suis content que tu sois venue."_

_Brooke lui sourit en retour. Ils restèrent là, à se regarder sans rien dire. Mais ils savaient qu'ils étaient ridicules à faire comme s'ils voulaient être amis…Ils continuaient à se regarder et on pouvait lire le désir grandir dans leurs yeux. Lucas fit un pas vers elle, l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait, avec énormément d'ardeur et de passion. Brooke le serra plus fort contre elle. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Lucas en continuant de s'embrasser._

_Elle ferma la porte derrière eux d'un coup de pied et passa ses mains sous le t-shirt du jeune homme. Elle le lui enleva et le jeta par terre, puis déboutonna son chemisier à elle. Lucas l'embrassa dans le cou, la faisant soupirer de plaisir. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena sur son lit. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, en enlevant le reste de vêtements qu'ils avaient sur eux. Ils se fichaient de ce qui pourrait arriver par la suite, ils avaient juste besoin d'être ensemble. Comme avant._

_-_

_Allongés dans le lit de Lucas, les deux amants dormaient paisiblement. Lucas avait ses lèvres posées contre le front de Brooke, comme s'il l'embrassait, et la jeune femme avait ses bras enroulés autour de lui._

_Au bout d'un moment, Brooke se réveilla, mais n'ouvrit pas ses yeux. Elle se sentait si bien à cet instant précis, elle songea qu'elle devait être en train de rêver et ne voulut pas briser cette sensation de bonheur._

_Mais les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle comprit que ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit ce torse qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille._

_Elle se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. Attendre qu'il se réveille ? Le réveiller ? Ou partir discrètement ?_

_Elle fut tentée par la première proposition car elle était atrocement bien dans ses bras, mais elle choisit finalement de se lever, de se rhabiller et de rejoindre la chambre d'amis où elle était censée avoir dormi toute la nuit._

_Avant de partir, elle s'accroupit à côté du lit et déposa un long baiser sur le front de Lucas._

"_Pourquoi tu me fais toujours ça Lucas ? Pourquoi quand je crois t'avoir effacé de ma tête, tu re-débarques dans ma vie ? Sais-tu au moins qu'à chaque fois que tu le fais, je retombe amoureuse de toi et que c'est à chaque fois un peu plus fort ?" soupira Brooke, en lui caressant les cheveux._

_Puis elle se leva et sortit de la chambre en faisant attention à ne pas croiser Karen dans le couloir._

_-_

_Lucas se réveilla et passa la main sur l'autre côté du lit, s'attendant à y trouver Brooke. Il ouvrit les yeux, ne sentant que du vide près de lui. Il soupira, se leva et enfila un boxer, un t-shirt bleu et un pantalon de pyjama gris foncé._

_Le jeune homme retrouva sa mère dans la cuisine._

"_Hey Maman ! Joyeux Noël !" dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue._

"_Joyeux Noël à toi aussi !"_

"_Où est Brooke ?" demanda Lucas, en prenant une chaise._

"_Oh, tu l'as manquée de peu. Elle vient juste de partir."_

"_Quoi ?! Où ça ?" s'écria-t-il, paniqué._

"_A l'aéroport bien sûr. Elle a son avion pour la Californie à 11 heures ce matin. Si tu veux mon avis, je trouve ça dommage que Brooke soit obligée de passer Noël avec ses parents. Elle aurait été bien mieux ici, entourée de gens qui l'aiment pour ce qu'elle est...Oh, elle m'a demandé de te souhaiter un joyeux Noël de sa part !"_

"_Oh non ! J'avais oublié ! Il faut que je la rattrape ! Où sont mes clés de voiture ?"_

_Lucas s'était levé brusquement de sa chaise et enfilait une veste et des chaussures tout en cherchant ses clés._

"_Lucas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où vas-tu comme ça ? Tu es encore en pyjama !" s'exclama Karen alors que son fils se précipitait sur le perron._

_En moins de dix secondes, il avait déjà démarré la voiture et roulait en bas de la rue._

_-_

_Lucas conduisait sans se soucier des limitations de vitesses. Il jetait des coups d'oeil nerveux sur l'heure. 10 heures 49._

_A 10 heures 52, il se gara enfin devant l'aéroport de Tree Hill. Il coupa le moteur et courut à l'intérieur. Il s'arrêta devant un guichet où une employée de l'aéroport lisait un magasine. En effet, en ce jour de Noël, il y avait peu de voyageurs._

"_Mademoiselle ! La porte d'embarcation du vol pour Santa Ana, Californie s'il vous plaît !" demanda Lucas précipitemment._

"_La 4. Mais les passagers vont embarquer. Monsieur !"_

_Mais il était déjà parti, lançant un lointain 'merci'._

_Quand il arriva, il eut peur de l'avoir ratée. Mais elle était bien là, assise sur un des sièges bleus en plastique de l'aéroport. Elle ne le vit pas arriver, plongée dans le dernier 'Vogue'. Il s'approcha et dit._

"_Tu vas devoir me souhaiter un joyeux Noël en personne, Brooke."_

_La jeune femme releva la tête brusquement, comme dans un sursaut._

"_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"_

"_Je suis venu t'empêcher de partir alors qu'on n'a pas parlé d'hier soir !"_

"_Luke, pas ici s'il te plaît..." dit Brooke à voix basse, faisant référence aux dizaines de voyageurs présents avec eux dans la salle d'embarcation._

"_Moi aussi j'aurais préféré qu'on en parle ailleurs, mais à l'évidence, tu ne m'as pas laissé d'autre choix !" répliqua Lucas, énervé._

"_Ok..." soupira la jeune femme en se levant. "Allons autre part."_

_Ils sortirent de la salle et se retrouvèrent seuls dans un couloir. La colère de Lucas semblait s'appaiser un peu. Mais la gêne de Brooke, pas du tout._

"_Ce qui s'est passé hier-" commença-t-elle._

"_-était tout sauf une erreur." coupa le jeune homme._

"_Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver !" s'écria Brooke. "On a rompu, on s'est séparé ! Tu vis ici, je vis à New York !"_

"_**Tu** as rompu ! Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire..." répondit Lucas, amer. "Mais tu ne peux pas partir en prétendant qu'hier n'a jamais existé !"_

"_Je sais qu'hier a existé ! Mais ça ne change rien, on n'est plus ensemble..."_

"_Pourquoi ? A cause de tes foutues insécurités à propos de Peyton ? Eh ben, j'ai un scoop pour toi Brooke : je ne lui ai quasiment plus reparlé depuis que tu m'as quitté !"_

"_C'est avec elle que tu devrais être. Peut-être que tu ne l'as pas encore compris, mais un jour..."_

"_Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir avec qui je devrais être !"_

_La colère de Lucas était revenue, emmenant avec elle quelques amies, l'incompréhension et la désespération._

"_Non, ce n'est pas à moi de choisir. Mais tu vois, ce choix, c'est toi qui l'as fait tout seul bien avant qu'on se rencontre. Tu as décidé, et ça depuis que tu as 12 ans, que c'était Peyton celle que tu voulais. Moi j'ai juste été un accident de parcours."_

"_Un accident de parcours ?!" répéta Lucas en criant. "Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Brooke ! Je t'aimais de toute mon âme ! Notre relation, je l'ai voulue ! Ce n'était pas un accident ou un quelconque moyen d'oublier Peyton ! Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, et je n'ai plus jamais pensé à Peyton comme autre chose qu'une amie."_

"_Je-"_

"_Non, laisse moi finir. Si tu es si sûre que c'est Peyton que je veux, explique moi pourquoi je t'ai embrassée toi au bal de promo ! Explique moi pourquoi hier, la première fois que je vous revoyais elle et toi depuis la fin du lycée, je n'ai accordé presque aucune attention à Peyton alors que je t'ai carrément dévorée des yeux pendant toute la soirée ! Explique moi pourquoi c'est avec toi que j'ai fait l'amour et pas avec elle !"_

"_Luke..." murmura Brooke d'une voix douce. Elle ne supportait pas les larmes dans les yeux de son ex-petit ami._

"_Si c'est Peyton que je veux, explique moi pourquoi je suis une épave depuis que tu m'as quitté..."_

_L'émotion brisa la voix de Lucas. A présent il n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux. Il regardait Brooke dans les yeux intensément et avec un sentiment d'urgence. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne, il fallait qu'elle reste avec lui cette fois-ci._

_La jeune femme approcha, au bord des larmes elle aussi, et prit le visage du seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé dans ses mains. Elle lui caressa la peau et les cheveux pendant quelques instants. Lucas ferma les yeux, savourant cette tendresse suprême. Brooke vint poser son front contre le sien et murmura._

"_Je sais qu'hier a existé. Je sais à quel point je me suis sentie vivante hier quand tu me faisais l'amour. Et je sais combien j'étais heureuse ce matin dans tes bras…Mais je sais aussi qu'on a essayé deux fois déjà toi et moi, et que les deux fois, ça n'a pas marché. Que les deux fois, j'étais en mille morceaux...Je n'aurai pas la force de revivre ça, Luke. C'est beaucoup trop de nuits à ne pas réussir à dormir, beaucoup trop de journées passées à pleurer, à croire que jamais plus je ne pourrai être pleinement heureuse..."_

_Lucas s'écarta lentement de la jeune femme, tenant ses mains fines dans les siennes._

"_Brooke, on était au lycée. Les deux fois où ça n'a pas marché, on était au lycée. Maintenant, on est dans la vraie vie. Je suis sûr...je **sais** que nous deux ça peut marcher dans la vraie vie."_

"_Je...Laisse moi partir Lucas. S'il te plaît. Laisse moi partir."_

_Le ton de Brooke était presque implorant, sa voix tremblait à cause des larmes._

"_Quoi ? Non !" Lucas resserra ses mains autour de celles de Brooke, mais il les sentait déjà glisser lentement. "Ne me demande pas de faire cette erreur une nouvelle fois !"_

_Mais la jeune femme avait fait un pas en arrière, mettant de la distance entre elle et Lucas._

"_Non, ne prends pas cet avion. Reste avec moi, Brooke."_

"_Je dois y aller." dit-elle, deux larmes coulant sur ses joues._

"_Tu m'aimes ! Je sais que tu es toujours amoureuse de moi ! Tu ne peux pas partir !" s'écria Lucas, maintenant complètement désespéré._

"_Arrête..."_

_C'était comme de la torture pour Brooke, que l'homme qu'elle aime essaie de l'empêcher de partir. Et elle savait qu'elle était à deux doigts de céder à cette torture. Mais elle ne le devait pas._

"_Moi je t'aime Brooke ! Je t'aime plus que tout. Et je m'en fiche d'être en train de te faire un troisième discours embarrassant. Je m'en fiche d'être au milieu d'un aéroport le jour de Noël à mettre mon coeur à nu devant toi, je m'en fiche si ça peut te faire rester avec moi ! Je t'aime Brooke ! Je t'aime..."_

"_Ça ne suffit jamais. Pas pour nous deux en tous cas. Je suis désolée...Ça ne suffit pas Luke."_

_Elle le regarda une dernière fois, puis se retourna et se dirigea vers la salle d'embarquement._

_Lucas la regarda partir. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il lui avouait son amour mais qu'elle s'en allait quand même pour la Californie. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle reviendrait à la fin des vacances..._

_Il fit le chemin inverse et traversa le couloir qui menait de la salle d'embarcation 4 au hall d'entrée de l'aéroport. Il passa devant l'employée de tout à l'heure sans la regarder et alla s'asseoir sur un siège bleu en plastique. Il était venu rattraper Brooke, il était venu l'empêcher de le quitter une nouvelle fois. Il s'était battu pour Brooke Davis plus fort que jamais, et il avait encore perdu. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer. Il prit sa tête dans ses mains et tenta de combattre les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Parce que pleurer prouverait que c'était vrai, que Brooke ne reviendrait pas._

_Mais quelques longues minutes plus tard, il entendit cette voix, cette magnifique voix..._

"_Ça suffit...Que tu m'aimes et que je t'aime, bien sûr que ça suffit ! C'est tout ce qui compte..."_

_Elle était revenue ! Mon dieu, elle était revenue !_

_Lucas se leva et vit les yeux de Brooke, brillants de larmes, qui étaient posés sur lui._

_Brooke respira profondément, prit le visage de Lucas dans ses mains tremblantes et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme avec douceur. Il répondit peu à peu au baiser, caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme._

_Quand ils arrêtèrent de s'embrasser, ils restèrent là, debout au milieu de l'aéroport, leurs fronts posés l'un contre l'autre, refusant de se lâcher de peur de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Brooke dit doucement._

"_Excuse moi Lucas..."_

_Le jeune homme releva la tête pour la regarder. Brooke reprit._

"_J'ai failli réaliser trop tard que j'avais besoin de toi pour être heureuse. Que je n'avais besoin que de toi...Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Jamais."_

"_Je t'aime."_

"_Plus que tout." dit-elle, comme pour répondre à sa déclaration. "Et Luke ? Joyeux Noël."_

"_Il l'est maintenant."_

_Lucas embrassa à nouveau la femme qu'il venait de retrouver, la femme de sa vie._

"_Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois venu à l'aéroport en pyjama !"_

_Et ils éclatèrent de rire._

-

"Je t'ai choisi toi Brooke…" dit Lucas plus calmement, en regardant intensément sa fiancée dans les yeux. "Ça fait maintenant 5 ans et demi que tout va bien entre nous ! Pourquoi as-tu encore peur de Peyton ?"

"Elle m'a fait du mal Luke !" s'écria Brooke. "Elle était ma seule famille et elle m'a trahie ! Deux fois !"

"Je le sais ! Et je ne te demande pas de tout oublier et de redevenir sa meilleure amie comme avant ! Je te demande juste d'accepter qu'elle vienne à notre mariage !"

"Mais pourquoi ? Explique moi pourquoi tu tiens à ce point à ce qu'elle vienne !"

"Parce qu'elle est mon amie ! On s'est perdu de vue ces dernières années, mais il fut un temps où on s'entendait très bien ! Mais surtout je veux qu'elle vienne pour toi ! Pour toi Brooke ! Il faut qu'elle soit là parce que je sais qu'avant toute cette histoire, tu n'aurais jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginer te marier sans Peyton à tes côtés !"

Brooke resta muette, regardant par terre. Lucas reprit.

"Au fond de toi, tu n'envisages même pas notre mariage sans que ta meilleure amie de toujours soit dans l'assemblée…Vous n'êtes pas en très bons termes toutes les deux, mais tu ne l'as pas effacée de ta vie, Brooke ! Ce sera un des jours les plus importants de notre vie et si elle n'est pas là, tu sauras qu'il te manque quelque chose. Et je refuse ça ! Je refuse que, dans quelques années, lorsque tu repenseras à cette journée, tu regrettes que Peyton n'ait pas été là avec toi. Je veux que notre mariage soit parfait. Je veux que tu passes la meilleure journée de ta vie. Je veux que ce soit ton meilleur souvenir. Et cela ne le sera pas si elle n'est pas là."

"Mais toi…" murmura Brooke.

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi ou Peyton, ni même avec les sentiments qu'on a pu éprouver l'un pour l'autre il y a une éternité ! Ça a juste à voir avec toi et ton bonheur ! J'essaie de te rendre la plus heureuse possible, ne m'en empêche pas…"

Lucas passa sa main derrière la tête de Brooke et l'attira contre lui. Il la serra fort quelques instant. La jeune femme brisa le silence au bout de quelques instants.

"Tu es adorable de faire ça pour moi Luke."

"Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, tu te rappelles ?" répondit le jeune homme, comme il l'avait fait il y a des années, lorsque Brooke nettoyait à quatre pattes la cuisine de Karen.

"Je sais. Mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de ne pas apprécier qu'une de tes ex-copines soit si près de toi…"

L'expression du visage de Lucas se durcit.

"Je crois que le mieux serait de ne pas continuer cette conversation." déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte qui menait sur la rue.

Voyant qu'il comptait partir, Brooke s'écria.

"Luke ! Ne réagis pas comme un gamin ! Je n'ai jamais dit que-"

"Que je pourrais avoir envie de te tromper. Non, tu ne l'as pas dit mais tu le penses ! C'est toi qui réagis comme une gamine là, Brooke. Peyton débarque et nous voilà revenus au lycée ! Toi qui ne me fais pas confiance et moi qui dois sans cesse te jurer que tu es la seule pour moi ! Je refuse de revivre ça. On se marie dans une semaine, tu es censée ne plus douter de moi. Si tu devais n'être sûre que d'une seule chose, ça devrait être ma sincérité envers toi et mon amour. Mais au lieu de ça, tu fous en l'air les 5 ans et demi passés à enfin construire une vraie relation d'adulte, basée sur la confiance !"

Il claque la porte derrière lui. Brooke n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot pour l'arrêter.

Seul dans la rue, Lucas n'essayait même pas de reprendre son calme. Comment Brooke pouvait-elle lui faire ça ?! Comment pouvait-elle douter de lui, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ?! Elle ne l'avait pas dit clairement, mais il était persuadé qu'elle ne lui faisait pas entièrement confiance.

Il se sentait trahi.

Son portable sonna. L'écran affichait 'Appel Pretty Girl'. Il rejeta l'appel et éteignit son téléphone. Il ne voulait parler à personne. Il n'avait envie de rien.

-

Brooke regarda impuissante son fiancé quitter précipitamment la chambre. Pourquoi tout d'un coup tout allait mal ? Ils étaient si biens ce matin, à la plage avec Kyle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de songer que Peyton portait vraiment la poisse à leur couple. Dès qu'elle était là, c'était cris et larmes entre Lucas et elle.

Puis elle se rendit compte qu'en fait, c'était elle qui avait provoqué tout ça.

Brooke n'avait jamais voulu mettre en doute la confiance qu'elle avait en Lucas. Elle n'aimait simplement pas l'idée que Peyton soit si près de son fiancé. Qui sait si elle n'avait pas encore des sentiments pour lui ? D'accord, c'était peu probable et elle avait l'air heureuse pour eux lorsqu'elle avait appris pour le mariage, mais quand même…

Puis la jeune femme se rappela ce qu'avait dit Lucas. Qu'elle aurait l'impression qu'il manquerait quelque chose si Peyton n'était pas là le jour des noces. Il avait raison, elle le savait, mais elle n'avait pas encore la force de l'avouer à son ex-meilleure amie.

Pour le moment, elle se demandait surtout si Lucas allait revenir et si elle n'avait pas foutu en l'air sa relation avec lui une fois de plus.

Elle l'appela sur son portable.

'Appel rejeté'

Non, Lucas n'allait sûrement pas revenir, et oui, elle avait peut-être tout foutu en l'air.

* * *

Un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît ? Alors cliquez sur le bouton "GO" !


	7. Don't panic

Chaque chapitre porte le nom d'une chanson de Coldplay, mon groupe préféré. Les paroles en début de chapitre sont celles de la chanson correspondante. Le titre de la fic "Yes" est une chanson de leur dernier album.

Pour vous aider à comprendre : oubliez toute la saison 4 et la saison 5 d'OTH (et la 6 aussi, puisqu'elle vient de commencer aux USA). Nathan et Haley n'ont jamais eu Jamie, Karen n'a pas eu une fille, mais un fils. PsychoDerek n'a jamais existé, ni même un frère lointain de Peyton.

Cette histoire sera pleine de flashbacks : je sais que ça peut ne pas du tout intéresser certains, mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire de les lire pour comprendre comment Brooke et Lucas sont arrivés à la situation dans laquelle ils sont dans ma fic. Et puis, un peu plus de BL, ça n'a jamais nui à personne !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Je mettrai un nouveau chapitre tous les week-end !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Don't panic**

Bones sinking like stones

All that we've fought for

All these places we've grown

All of us are done for

And we live in a beautiful world

Yeah we do, yeah we do

We live in a beautiful world

Oh all that I know

There's nothing here to run from

'Cos yeah, everybody here's got somebody to lean on

A 9 heures du soir, Lucas n'était toujours pas revenu. Il ne répondait pas à son portable –il était éteint. Brooke s'inquiétait de plus en plus. Il avait très bien pu lui arriver quelque chose ou bien il ne s'était toujours pas calmé et lui en voulait encore. Dans les deux cas, ce n'était bon.

Brooke décida de partir à sa recherche, elle n'en pouvait plus de rester dans cette chambre à attendre le retour de son fiancé. Elle enfila une veste et se dirigea vers la maison de Nathan et d'Haley.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle sonna nerveusement. Nathan lui ouvrit.

"Nathan, dis moi que Luke est là ou qu'au moins il t'a téléphoné !"

"Ok, calme toi d'abord, et entre."

Haley et Amy arrivèrent à leur tour dans l'entrée.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Brooke ?!"

"On s'est disputé avec Lucas il y a 3 heures maintenant et il est parti. Mais il n'est toujours pas rentré et il ne répond pas à son téléphone. J'ai peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose. Il ne vous a pas appelé vous ?"

Haley fit signe que non.

"Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous disputez comme ça, Brooke…Il va revenir, j'en suis sûr." essaya de la rassurer Nathan.

Brooke le regarda, anxieuse.

"Je vais essayer de le trouver. Vous m'appelez s'il vous fait signe, hein ?"

La jeune femme brune sortit alors de la maison de ses amis. Elle retourna chez Karen et Kyle et prit leur voiture, à Lucas et à elle. Au moins, il n'a pas du aller loin puisqu'il est parti à pied, pensa Brooke.

Elle roula jusqu'au Karen's café, se gara et entra. Karen servait les derniers clients de la journée. Brooke se précipita vers elle.

"Karen, Lucas est ici ?"

"Non…Il n'est pas venu aujourd'hui, à part lorsque vous étiez tous là cet après-midi…Qu'y a-t-il Brooke ?" demanda Karen, concernée par le visage paniqué de sa future belle-fille.

"On s'est disputé et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis."

"Je suis sûre qu'il va bien, Brooke. C'est un grand garçon."

"Mais...Et s'il ne revenait pas ?" demanda Brooke et sa voix se brisa.

"Il est fou de toi. Qu'importe la raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes disputés, il reviendra et vous allez arranger ça…"

"Merci…Tu m'appelles si tu le vois."

Brooke soupira en sortant du café. Elle essaya de joindre Lucas sur son portable pour la vingtième fois depuis une heure. Messagerie.

'Salut, c'est Lucas ! Laissez moi un message, je vous rappellerai ! Au revoir !'

"Luke, c'est encore moi. Ecoute, ça fait 3 heures que je n'ai aucune nouvelle et je commence à imaginer les pires choses. Alors tiens ta promesse de rappeler si on te laisse un message et appelle moi. Même si tu me détestes et que tu ne veux plus jamais me voir, appelle. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu vas bien. Ou dis moi où tu es et je te rejoins ! Je veux m'excuser et t'expliquer ce que je ressens, mais je ne le ferai pas sur ton stupide répondeur ! APPELLE MOI LUKE !" Brooke laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. "Je t'aime et je te fais confiance, laisse moi te le prouver…"

Elle raccrocha.

Elle reprit la voiture et se dirigea vers le Rivercourt. Peut-être qu'il serait là…

-

A 9 heures du soir, Lucas poussa la porte du Blue Post. Le bar était très loin de la maison de sa mère, mais il avait marché pendant les 3 heures précédentes et avait fini par atterrir devant l'enseigne lumineuse de ce bar, où il avait passé son premier rendez-vous avec Brooke au lycée.

Il s'assit au comptoir et commanda une bière. Un jeune couple, des lycéens sûrement, jouait au billard dans un coin de la salle. La jeune fille riait aux éclats et le garçon l'admirait, le sourire aux lèvres.

Lucas but une gorgée de son verre. Sa colère s'estompait un peu, mais il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à se retrouver face à Brooke. Il se disait que peut-être, il avait réagi un peu fort. En effet, sa fiancée n'avait pas avoué qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance, elle avait juste dit qu'elle n'aimait pas le savoir entouré de ses ex.

Mais après tout, c'était presque la même chose.

Il commanda une Vodka.

Au bout d'une heure et de deux Vodka de plus, Lucas commençait à aller mieux, l'alcool aidant. Il n'était pas totalement saoul, mais il voyait la situation un peu moins en noir.

Une femme s'assit sur le tabouret d'à côté.

"Tu te tombes toujours au bon moment Peyton, tu sais !"

"J'ai pour principe de ne pas tenir compte de ce que me disent les hommes ivres !" répliqua la jeune femme blonde.

Lucas eut un petit rire.

"Tu laisses tomber ta future femme pour aller boire dans un bar ?! Je t'ai connu beaucoup plus romantique que ça Lucas Scott !"

"On s'est disputé."

Lucas faillit ajouter 'à cause de toi', mais il ne voulait pas que Peyton ait l'impression que leur couple en était encore à des disputes à propos de leur stupide triangle amoureux de lycéens.

"Et tu es là à te saouler ! Quand on est adulte, on essaye d'arranger les choses et de parler. Surtout quand on se marie dans une semaine !"

"Je ne refuse pas d'arranger les choses avec Brooke…"

"Et moi je te parie que tu as éteint ton portable et que tu ne lui as même pas dit où tu étais."

Peyton tendit sa main. Lucas fouilla dans sa poche en grognant et lui donna son téléphone.

"Brooke doit être folle d'inquiétude !" lui reprocha la jeune femme.

"Tu n'as rien à voir dans cette histoire Peyton ! Alors ne t'en mêle pas !" s'énerva alors Lucas. "Tu te fiches bien de ce qui peut nous arriver à Brooke et à moi ! Tu es sûrement en train de jubiler, de voir que tout ne va pas toujours bien entre nous ! Tu espérais qu'on romprait, il y a quelques années, non ?"

Sur le coup, elle ne répondit rien.

Lucas ne savait pas trop pourquoi il engueulait la jeune femme. Peut-être l'alcool et l'envie de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un y étaient pour quelque chose.

Peyton lui empoigna brusquement le menton, le forçant à la regarder.

"Tu te crois irrésistible Lucas, c'est ça ? J'ai grandi moi aussi, figure toi ! J'ai arrêté mes conneries et je suis passée à autre chose. Je t'ai oublié. J'ai cessé de courir après les causes perdues et j'ai arrêté de t'aimer. J'ai compris il y a des années que c'était Brooke, et que ce serait toujours Brooke la fille dans ton cœur. Peut-être même avant que tu ne le réalises toi-même ! Alors ne me ressors pas cette histoire vieille de plus de 6 ans juste parce que tu as besoin de crier sur quelqu'un !"

"Je suis désolé…" murmura Lucas, penaud.

"J'ai été enchantée d'apprendre que vous vous mariiez tout à l'heure. Même si toi ou Brooke pensez le contraire."

"Je sais. Je veux vraiment que tu viennes. Elle ne l'admettra pas encore, peut-être même jamais, mais Brooke aura besoin de toi ce jour-là. Et je veux vraiment qu'elle ait tout ce dont elle a besoin…"

Peyton sourit.

"C'est bien…C'est bien que même après votre dispute, tu fasses passer son bonheur avant tout. Et c'est génial qu'elle veuille que je sois à ses côtés à votre mariage ! Peut-être qu'on pourra redevenir amies, Lucas !" s'exclama-t-elle, ravie. "Bon, dis moi, c'est quoi ton code de messagerie ?"

Lucas la regarda, ne comprenant pas. Elle lui montra son portable, qu'elle avait encore dans la main.

"18.05"

"Oh c'est trop mignon !! 18 mai, le jour de l'anniversaire de Brooke ! Bon voyons combien de messages elle t'a laissé…" Elle écouta la voix quasi robotique de la messagerie vocale. "Waouh ! 11 messages ! Peut-être que tu devrais la rappeler…"

"Ouais, je vais rentrer. Je suis prêt à m'expliquer avec elle. Merci Peyton."

"De rien."

Il se leva et mit sa veste. Il commença à se diriger vers la sortie puis se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Le lycée est bel et bien terminé ! Je suis en colère contre Brooke, avec un peu trop d'alcool dans le sang, Peyton Sawyer me réconforte et à aucun moment je n'ai eu envie de l'embrasser ! Si ça ce n'est pas la meilleure preuve que je suis totalement amoureux et dévoué à Brooke, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il faut !" plaisanta Lucas.

"Arrange tout entre vous et pardonne la, quoiqu'elle ait fait. Là tu lui auras prouvé ton amour."

Lucas sortit du bar et appela un taxi, le cœur un peu plus léger.

-

Brooke chercha Lucas partout, en vain. Vers 23 heures, elle décida d'aller dormir chez Nathan et Haley. Elle était folle d'inquiétude, mais elle se dit que si Lucas rentrait dans sa chambre chez Karen et la trouvait endormie dans son lit, il repartirait peut-être, ne voulant pas la voir et encore moins lui parler. Et Brooke ne voulait pas ça. Elle voulait que Lucas revienne chez lui et qu'il y reste. Ainsi il serait en sécurité.

Brooke dormirait donc sur le canapé de Nathan et Haley, puisque Amy occupait la chambre d'amis. Avant de se coucher, elle discuta un moment avec ses deux meilleures amies.

"Je comprends que tu aies peur que Peyton soit en ville, si près de Lucas, vu ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois, mais tu dois avoir confiance en lui…" dit Haley.

"Et puis, je suis au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé au lycée entre toi, Luke et Peyton. Mais je peux t'assurer que depuis que je le connais, des dizaines et des dizaines de filles ont dragué ton mec, et il n'en a jamais regardé une seule." assura Amy.

Brooke sourit.

"Alors dès demain matin, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller t'excuser et de récupérer ton homme !"

Avant que Brooke ait pu répondre, son portable sonna. C'était un message texte de Lucas.

'Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.'

Il ne disait pas qu'il ne lui en voulait plus, mais ces quelques mots prouvaient que tout n'était pas perdu…

Brooke s'endormit donc moins inquiète cette nuit-là.

-

Dans le taxi qui le ramenait jusqu'à la maison de sa mère et de son petit frère, Lucas décida d'écouter les messages que Brooke lui avait laissés. Ils disaient tous à peu près la même chose : Excuse moi, rappelle moi…Mais la fin du dernier message lui fit particulièrement du bien.

'Je veux m'excuser et t'expliquer ce que je ressens, mais je ne le ferai pas sur ton stupide répondeur ! APPELLE MOI LUKE ! Je t'aime et je te fais confiance, laisse moi te le prouver…'

Brooke lui faisait confiance. Il s'était juste emporté et son esprit avait rendu la situation plus grave qu'elle ne l'était. Bien sûr que Brooke lui faisait confiance !

Le taxi déposa Lucas dans sa rue, devant la porte qui menait à sa chambre. Il grimpa les marches du perron et entra, s'attendant à trouver sa petite amie sur son lit, assise les jambes croisées. Mais il n'y avait personne. Juste un mot sur l'oreiller de Brooke.

Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture ronde de sa fiancée.

**Luke,**

**Je suis désolée pour cet après-midi. Bien sûr que je te crois. J'espère que tu accepteras d'entendre mes explications.**

**Je t'ai cherché pendant des heures, j'étais inquiète qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! Mais si tu lis ça, c'est que tu vas bien. Alors même si tu m'en veux toujours, appelle moi, écris moi pour me dire que ça va.**

**Il est tard et je ne sais pas si tu es d'humeur à dormir ici, avec moi. Alors je vais passer la nuit chez Nathan et Haley. On pourra parler demain.**

**Je t'aime. Je ne laisserai pas cette dispute me faire perdre l'homme de ma vie.**

**A demain.**

**PS : Pardon pour tous les messages sur ton téléphone, mais je suis vraiment **_**très**_ **inquiète.**

**Pretty Girl.**

Lucas reposa la lettre et prit son portable. Il écrivit un message, 'Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas.', et l'envoya à Brooke.

Il se mit au lit. Il aurait pu aller voir sa fiancée dès ce soir chez Nathan et Haley, mais sa meilleure amie avait besoin de repos à cause du bébé et il était tard, il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Alors il verrait Brooke demain.

Lui non plus ne comptait pas laisser cette dispute se mettre entre lui et la femme qu'il aimait depuis tellement longtemps. Cette femme si merveilleuse et surprenante…

-

_Ce matin de mars, Lucas, dans sa chambre d'étudiant, révisait ses cours de littérature classique. Ses partiels étaient prévus pour bientôt et cette matière lui donnait du fil à retordre, même s'il avait toujours été très doué pour la littérature au lycée. Mais l'université, c'était bien différent !_

_Sur sa table de nuit, son portable sonna. Heureux d'avoir enfin une distraction et surtout une raison de lâcher ses révisions, il se leva de son bureau et regarda qui l'appelait._

'_Appel Pretty Girl.'_

_Lucas sourit. Sa petite amie lui manquait tellement ! Depuis la fin des vacances de Noël, où ils s'étaient remis ensemble, ils ne pouvaient se voir que le weekend. Et encore pas toujours car ils habitaient très loin l'un de l'autre et avaient parfois beaucoup de travail à cause de la fac._

_Mais leur relation marchait plutôt bien, ils étaient heureux. Les moments passés ensemble étaient trop courts mais tellement intenses ! Ils étaient plus amoureux que jamais. Et la confiance qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre rendait possible la relation longue distance._

_Lucas se sentait enfin entier, complet depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Brooke. La sensation que quelque chose manquait l'avait enfin quitté. Il faisait des études passionnantes, il avait des amis, une mère et un petit frère qu'il aimait par-dessus tout et surtout la femme de sa vie avait enfin réapparu dans sa vie._

_Il répondit au téléphone._

"_Oui mon amour ?"_

_Il entendit Brooke rire._

"_Quoi ?!" demanda-t-il en riant lui aussi._

"_Rien, ça me fait bizarre d'être appelée 'mon amour'..."_

"_Et ça te dérange ?"_

"_Non pas du tout chéri ! J'adore quand tu m'appelles comme ça ! Bref, ça va ?"_

"_Ouais, en plein dans mes révisions…Je crois que je vais devenir fou si je lis encore une fois ne serait-ce qu'une seule phrase de Shakespeare ! Je n'en peux plus là !"_

_Brooke rit à nouveau. Puis elle dit quelque chose qui fit fondre le cœur de Lucas._

"_Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques…"_

"_Toi aussi tu me manques, c'est affreux…C'est vraiment nul qu'on ne puisse pas se voir ! Ça fait 2 weekends que je n'ai pas pu te tenir dans mes bras ! Je te promets que la semaine prochaine, je viens à New York !"_

"_Je compte déjà les jours ! Oh mon dieu Luke ! Tu nous entends ? On dirait deux amoureux niais !!"_

_Lucas éclata de rire en entendant le ton aussi sérieux de sa petite amie._

"_Mais nous __**sommes**_ _niais, Brooke."_

"_Hmm c'est vrai, tu as raison !"_

_Cette fille est excellente, songea Lucas. Elle me fait mourir de rire, même par téléphone !_

"_Alors tu es à New York là ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"_

"_Euh…là…Ben, j'attends Amy pour aller…hum…à notre cours de design."_

_L'hésitation dans la voix de sa petite amie interpella Lucas._

"_Ça va Pretty Girl ?"_

"_A merveille ! Crois-moi ! Hum…Alors tu es sur le campus là ?"_

"_Ouais…Dans ma chambre. Pourquoi ?"_

"_Pour rien ! J'aime pouvoir t'imaginer au moment où tu me parles ! Dis moi, qu'est-ce qui te ferait le plus plaisir, là, maintenant ?"_

"_Là, tout de suite ? Un grand chocolat chaud et des pancakes, je n'ai pas déjeuné !" la taquina le jeune homme. "Non, bien sûr que non ! Je rêverai de te voir, mais on sait tous les deux que c'est impossible, à cause de ces foutus emplois du temps !"_

_On frappa alors à la porte de la chambre de Lucas._

"_Ne quitte pas Pretty Girl, j'ai un visiteur, je vais ouvrir."_

_Il détacha son oreille de son portable. Il ne pouvait pas voir Brooke et on ne le laissait même pas avoir une conversation téléphonique tranquille avec elle ! Le monde lui en voulait aujourd'hui !_

_Lucas ouvrit…_

_Et il vit la plus belle fille du monde sur le seuil de sa porte._

_Brooke était là ! Ici, à l'université de Caroline du Nord ! Elle rit devant l'air ahuri de son petit ami et raccrocha son téléphone. Lucas fit de même et avança d'un pas pour prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa avec tant de fougue qu'il la souleva de terre. Brooke le serrait fort fort fort, comme si elle ne voulait plus jamais le laisser partir._

_Après de longues minutes de baisers et de câlins au milieu du couloir, Lucas entraîna sa petite amie à l'intérieur de sa chambre._

"_Ouah ! C'était la meilleure surprise de ma vie ! Quand je pense que j'ai passé la semaine à me plaindre à tout le monde, comme quoi je ne pourrai pas voir ma petite amie ce weekend ! Je n'en reviens pas que tu sois là !"_

"_Tu préfères ça au chocolat chaud et aux pancakes ?" demanda Brooke d'un air innocent._

_Lucas l'embrassa à pleine bouche en guise de réponse._

"_Je prends ça pour un oui…"_

"_Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux que tu sois là ! Dis moi que tu restes plus longtemps qu'un weekend…"_

"_Je n'ai cours que mercredi matin. Je ne partirai qu'au dernier moment, je veux être là le plus de temps possible…"_

"_Alors tu m'as menti sur tes horaires de cours ?!" s'exclama Lucas, d'un ton faussement outré._

"_Pardonne moi, je t'en supplie !" blagua à son tour Brooke._

"_Embrasse moi et on verra !" dit le jeune homme en prenant le visage de sa petite amie dans sa grande main._

_Tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément dans le cou, sur les épaules, les bras, les mains…, ils se déshabillaient, en manque l'un de l'autre._

_Brooke, haletante de désir et de plaisir, murmura à son oreille._

"_Je t'aime…"_

_Lucas aussi l'aimait…_

"_Plus que tout." répondit-il, ses yeux bleus plantés dans ceux chocolats de Brooke._

_Et avec passion et tendresse, il commença à lui faire l'amour._

-

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Lucas se réveilla, il trouva Brooke dehors, assise sur les marches de son perron.

"Je ne voulais pas te réveiller…"

"C'est bon Brooke…" assura le jeune homme en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Brooke lui sourit furtivement, nerveusement.

"Ecoute, je veux vraiment qu'on arrange les choses entre nous deux…Si je commence par m'excuser, ça peut aider ?"

Lucas hocha la tête en souriant.

"Excuses acceptées."

"Bien." dit la jeune femme, rassurée.

Les choses paraissaient bien parties, Lucas n'avait pas l'air d'être encore en colère. Elle reprit.

"Je n'ai jamais voulu dire que je pensais que tu pourrais me tromper. Je _sais_ que je peux te faire confiance. Tu es même la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance Luke. Après tout, c'est normal que ce soit toi, tu vas devenir mon mari !"

"Alors pourquoi tu as peur que Peyton soit ici à Tree Hill ? Je veux dire, depuis qu'on s'est remis ensemble ce jour de Noël, on n'a plus jamais eu de problèmes niveau confiance. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi Peyton et pas une autre ?" demanda Lucas.

"Tu te rappelles quand j'ai découvert que vous sortiez ensemble derrière mon dos ?"

Lucas hocha la tête, coupable.

"Je fais tout pour oublier cette incroyable erreur, mais oui, je me rappelle."

"Eh bien, je pense que vous voir ensemble a été la pire chose qui me soit arrivé dans ma vie. Je n'ai jamais autant souffert. Peyton était toujours ma meilleure amie mais je la détestais de toute mon âme, et j'étais amoureuse de toi mais je ne pouvais même pas supporter de voir ton visage. J'avais tellement de haine en moi à ce moment-là ! Les sentiments se bousculaient, je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Je crois que c'était bien plus qu'un chagrin d'amour d'adolescente. Je n'en pouvais plus. La plupart du temps j'espérais mourir. Et ça ne me ressemblait pas."

Lucas ne dit rien. Il savait qu'il avait fait beaucoup de mal à Brooke, mais pas à ce point. Ça le brisait de l'imaginer, elle sa Pretty Girl si joyeuse, pensant au suicide. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et lui faire tout oublier, mais il la laissa continuer.

"Alors je pense que j'aurais toujours peur que ça arrive à nouveau…"

"Je ne te referai jamais ça Brooke, tu le sais hein ?" demanda Lucas, paniqué qu'elle croit le contraire.

"Bien sûr que je le sais. C'est juste que j'ai eu tellement mal qu'une partie de moi aura toujours peur de souffrir comme ça une nouvelle fois. Je me répète sans arrêt que c'est stupide, que ça n'arrivera plus jamais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Cette angoisse ne me quittera jamais je pense…Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! Je serai avec un autre homme, ce serait sûrement la même chose…Ce n'est pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance, ça non, crois moi ! Si tu me disais de me jeter sous un train, je le ferai sans hésiter, juste parce que c'est toi qui me l'aurais demandé. Mais je sais que, si jamais je venais à te perdre à nouveau de cette façon, je ne m'en remettrai pas cette fois-ci. Voilà pourquoi j'ai peur de Peyton. Je ne doute pas de toi, mais je n'ai pas confiance en elle…"

"Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur d'elle. Je l'ai vue hier soir au Blue Post."

Brooke fronça les sourcils, interloquée.

"Ouais…J'étais en colère et j'ai voulu aller boire quelques verres pour oublier un peu notre dispute. Et Peyton est arrivée. On a discuté et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne m'aimait plus, qu'elle était passée à autre chose depuis très longtemps. Elle est même sincèrement heureuse pour nous. C'est elle qui m'a fait réaliser que je ne pouvais pas laisser cette dispute se mettre entre ma femme et moi."

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Brooke.

"Ta femme…Ça veut dire que tu veux toujours de moi ?"

"Tout ce qui compte pour moi est actuellement sur ce perron, tu penses vraiment que j'abandonnerai ça ?"

La jeune femme embrassa son fiancé sur la joue et laissa ses lèvres contre sa peau quelques secondes de plus, appréciant cette sensation douce et chaude contre sa bouche. Lucas passa ses bras autour de Brooke et la serra contre lui. Il murmura à son oreille.

"On va tout surmonter ensemble hein ?"

"Bien sûr ! C'est trop tard maintenant, tu es en moi, je ne peux plus te laisser partir. J'ai besoin de toi pour traverser la vie." répondit-elle.

"Je t'aime."

"Plus que tout." dit Brooke en réponse.

Lucas prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa.

* * *

Un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît ? Alors cliquez sur le bouton "GO" !


	8. In my place

Chaque chapitre porte le nom d'une chanson de Coldplay, mon groupe préféré. Les paroles en début de chapitre sont celles de la chanson correspondante. Le titre de la fic "Yes" est une chanson de leur dernier album.

Pour vous aider à comprendre : oubliez toute la saison 4 et la saison 5 d'OTH (et la 6 aussi, puisqu'elle vient de commencer aux USA). Nathan et Haley n'ont jamais eu Jamie, Karen n'a pas eu une fille, mais un fils. PsychoDerek n'a jamais existé, ni même un frère lointain de Peyton.

Cette histoire sera pleine de flashbacks : je sais que ça peut ne pas du tout intéresser certains, mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire de les lire pour comprendre comment Brooke et Lucas sont arrivés à la situation dans laquelle ils sont dans ma fic. Et puis, un peu plus de BL, ça n'a jamais nui à personne !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Je mettrai un nouveau chapitre tous les week-end !**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : In my place**

In my place, in my place

Were lines that I couldn't change

I was lost, oh yeah

I was scared, I was scared

Tired and underprepared

But I'll wait for you

If you go, if you go

And leave me down here on my own

Then I'll wait for you

Après leur réconciliation, Brooke et Lucas passèrent la journée ensemble. Ils se promenèrent dans Tree Hill et le midi, ils mangèrent un pique-nique sur un banc au Rivercourt.

Des adolescents, un groupe de 4 garçons, jouaient au basketball. Le jeune couple les regardait en dégustant leur repas.

"Cet endroit me manque souvent…Pas seulement pour le basket, mais pour tout ce que ce terrain m'a apporté quand on était ado." dit Lucas au bout d'un moment.

Brooke le regarda mais ne dit rien, le laissant continuer.

"Quand quelque chose n'allait pas, la plupart du temps je venais ici et je me sentais tout de suite un peu mieux. C'était mon endroit, là où j'étais comme chez moi…"

"C'était ton monde." acheva Brooke, se souvenant ce que lui avait dit Lucas, ici même, alors qu'ils venaient de se remettre ensemble au lycée.

Lucas se rappela aussi et sourit.

"Et toi, tu avais la plus grande place dans mon monde. C'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs."

Brooke embrassa leurs doigts entrelacés.

"Tree Hill te manque." dit-elle sérieusement. Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une affirmation.

"Quoi ?!" s'exclama Lucas, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle entendait par là.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

"Ouais, j'ai remarqué ça depuis un moment maintenant. Quand on est à New York, tu me parles souvent d'où on pourra aller ou bien de ce qu'on pourra faire ici lors de notre prochaine visite. Et quand nous sommes là, je te sens mieux, plus calme, peut-être plus heureux même ! A Tree Hill, ta toute petite ride sur ton front disparaît comme par miracle…"

"Je n'ai pas de petite ride sur le front !" s'indigna Lucas.

Brooke rit.

"Si je t'assure ! Juste là." Elle caressa avec son pouce le front de son fiancé, sur une ligne de trois centimètres au dessus du sourcil gauche. "Tu l'as parfois quand tu réfléchis intensément ou quand tu es contrarié. Mais je ne la vois pas quand nous sommes ici. Comme si tu étais totalement en paix…"

"Je suppose que c'est parce que dès qu'on vient ici, c'est pour des vacances. Je n'ai pas de stress, je ne suis pas sous pression comme je peux l'être parfois au travail à New York."

Lucas ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir.

"Ce que je veux dire Luke, c'est que parfois j'ai l'impression que tu ne te plais pas tellement à New York, que tu aimerais bien revenir vivre ici. Après tout, tu as adoré ton enfance à Tree Hill et tu n'as jamais voulu venir t'installer à New York."

Le jeune homme caressa la joue de Brooke.

"Bien sûr que je voulais vivre là-bas ! C'était là où tu étais !"

"Justement ! Tu es venu pour moi, seulement pour moi…" dit-elle d'un air coupable.

"Je pense que c'était une excellente raison !"

"Pas moi Luke…" soupira la jeune femme. "Tu étais heureux ici, il ne me semble pas que tu voulais à tout prix quitter cette ville et moi je t'ai entraîné loin de chez toi, loin de ta famille, dans la Ville du Mal ! Tout ça parce que moi, j'avais besoin de vivre à cent à l'heure, d'être entourée de millions de gens, d'être reconnue comme styliste dans une des principales capitales de la mode."

"C'était ton rêve, Pretty Girl. Je suis conscient que tu ne pouvais pas le réaliser en restant dans une petite ville comme celle-ci !" assura Lucas.

"Oui mais je sais que toi, tu voulais une vie tranquille, dans une ville tranquille et je te prive de ça. J'y pense souvent tu sais, mais tu ne te plains jamais alors je me dis que peut-être je me trompe. Mais je n'y crois pas."

Lucas planta ses yeux dans ceux de Brooke.

"Alors regarde moi bien, c'est moi qui vais te le dire : je me sens très bien à New York, j'adore vivre là-bas. Oui, parfois j'aimerais un peu de tranquillité comme on en a à Tree Hill, mais vois toutes les choses géniales qu'on peut faire à New York et qu'on ne fera jamais ici ! Etre entourés de buildings, marcher quelques mètres et se retrouver dans un immense espace vert, presque une forêt, dans Central Park. Aller voir tous les spectacles, les matchs de basket, les avant-premières de films qu'on veut. Ou encore, tu te rappelles la nuit où on a eu faim à 3 heures du matin et où on n'avait plus rien dans le frigo ? On a pu manger chinois un quart d'heure plus tard sans même bouger de l'appart' ! Tu as raison, je n'ai jamais imaginé vivre dans une aussi grande ville. Mais maintenant que je me suis habitué à cette ville super excitante, je n'envisage pas de revenir vivre à Tree Hill, c'est beaucoup trop calme ! J'adore passer nos vacances ici, me ressourcer un peu, mais ma vie est à New York maintenant. Ma mère et Kyle me manquent, mais mon travail, mes amis, mes repères sont là-bas. Ainsi que ton magasin, ta réussite ! C'est notre vie. On l'a construite ensemble, à New York. Alors je ne la laisserai tomber pour rien au monde !"

Brooke laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

"Si tu savais combien ça me rassure…"

"J'ai toujours su que tu voulais quitter Tree Hill, que tu ne supporterai pas de vivre dans un environnement aussi calme. Tu as besoin d'adrénaline, tu es une vraie pile électrique Brooke ! Et c'est une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime autant ! Tu es faite pour New York et je suis fait pour toi, alors…"

Brooke le coupa en l'embrassant. Lucas répondit peu à peu et approfondit le baiser, explorant de sa langue la bouche de sa fiancée. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, la jeune femme murmura.

"Parfois, je me dis que tu es trop bien pour être réel…"

Lucas sourit et déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Brooke et l'attira contre lui. Ils se remirent à regarder les 4 jeunes qui jouaient au basketball en silence.

Le visage contre le t-shirt de Lucas, entourée de l'odeur si particulière et si agréable de son fiancé, Brooke ferma les yeux un instant et songea qu'avant lui, jamais personne n'avait fait autant attention à elle. Qu'avant lui, jamais personne ne l'avait faite passer avant tout le reste.

Et c'était tellement bon de savoir que maintenant oui, quelqu'un l'aimait assez pour ça. Assez pour l'écouter et l'aider à surmonter ses peurs et ses craintes.

-

_C'était la fin de l'année scolaire. Lucas avait déjà passé ses examens de fin de 1ère_ _année de fac et il était venu à New York pour soutenir Brooke qui devait encore passer les siens. La séparation avait été difficile cette année, mais Lucas avait décidé d'étudier à la fac de littérature de New York l'an prochain, pour être avec Brooke. Tout était en ordre, il était même déjà inscrit pour la prochaine rentrée. Maintenant, Brooke et lui se prélassaient dans la chambre d'étudiante de la jeune femme. Amy, la camarade de dortoir de Brooke avait accepté de les laisser tranquilles. Cette fille est vraiment super, pensa Brooke._

_Ils étaient dans le lit, Lucas allongé sur le dos et Brooke la tête sur le torse de son petit ami. L'animateur radio lisait les dédicaces que les gens se faisaient entre eux. Une d'entre elles interpella Lucas et Brooke : un jeune homme passa le message 'Souviens toi de cette nuit, c'est la promesse de l'infini' à sa petite amie. Brooke sourit et dit._

"_C'est la phrase de Down que tu avais utilisée au 'mariage' de Keith…"_

"_Dant." corrigea Lucas en riant._

_Brooke eut un sourire gêné._

"_Peu importe !"_

_Le jeune homme l'embrassa sur les cheveux et reprit._

"_Ce jour-là, tu m'avais dit que tu voudrais que quelqu'un dise une chose comme celle-là à ton mariage…Et moi j'espérais juste que ce serait moi que tu épouserais !"_

_Brooke perdit son sourire et Lucas la sentit se raidir contre lui. Il bougea pour voir son visage. Il était maintenant allongé à côté de la jeune femme._

"_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?" demanda-t-il._

"_Rien."_

"_Non, allez, dis moi ! C'est cette histoire de mariage qui te met mal à l'aise ?"_

"_Ouais…C'est que, il y a deux ans, quand je t'ai dit ça, je n'avais jusqu'à lors pensé au mariage qu'à la manière d'une petite fille rêveuse. Pour moi, c'était un passage obligé dans la vie, comme la fac ou le travail, mais ça restait quelque chose de loin…de très loin. Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi sérieusement, ni à ce qu'il y avait sous la grande cérémonie, le riz, les photos et la belle robe…"_

"_Et maintenant tu…tu y réfléchis sérieusement ?" demanda Lucas, un peu gêné à son tour._

"_Oui…Enfin, à présent, plus les jours passent, plus ça me paraît évident que c'est avec toi que je vais me marier, ou du moins passer le reste de ma vie. Et du coup, ça devient beaucoup moins loin, ça devient beaucoup plus concret. Et je dois avouer que penser à l'avenir m'a toujours fait peur, même si c'est un avenir avec toi…" expliqua Brooke, en le regardant dans les yeux. "Je sais, c'est stupide…"_

"_Non ça ne l'est pas du tout ! Moi aussi j'ai peur de l'avenir ! J'ai peur de te perdre, peur qu'il nous arrive quelque chose, mais je te promets que je ferai toujours tout pour qu'on soit heureux."_

"_Alors c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour le moment !" dit la jeune fille, soulagée._

_Lucas l'embrassa, puis reprit._

"_Et Brooke ? Même si on s'aime, on n'est pas obligé de se marier à l'instant, ni même de se marier tout court. Je te promets qu'on se mariera seulement quand on se sentira prêt et quand on ne sera plus effrayé de quelque manière que ce soit par le mariage. Mes sentiments pour toi ne changeront pas, que tu sois ma femme ou non."_

_Brooke, le front collé à celui de Lucas, ferma les yeux et sourit. _

_Lucas resta silencieux un instant, puis commença prudemment._

"_Ecoute Brooke, ça fait un moment que j'y pense…Voilà : à la rentrée prochaine je vais venir vivre à New York et c'est prévu que je prenne une chambre d'étudiant en colocation, comme toi avec Amy ici. Mais j'avais pensé que peut-être on pourrait prendre un appartement tous les deux…Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on irait lentement cette fois-ci, que c'est un grand pas dans une relation et qu'on vient de s'avouer que l'avenir nous fait peur, alors je comprendrai que tu dises non…Mais je veux que tu saches que moi, je suis totalement prêt à vivre avec toi."_

_Il s'arrêta, presque essoufflé d'avoir dit cela d'une traite. Il scrutait le visage de Brooke, anxieux de sa réponse._

_Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre._

"_Bien sûr que je veux qu'on vive ensemble ! Depuis qu'on s'est remis ensemble, tous les matins je rêve de me réveiller à tes côtés, comme maintenant ! Cette année a été horrible pour moi ! Je ne t'ai pas vu de l'été et de tout le premier trimestre, et ensuite je ne te voyais que les weekends, et encore ! J'en meurs d'envie d'habiter avec toi, Lucas !"_

_Le jeune homme n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux ce matin-là : sa petite amie allait bientôt terminer ses examens et il pourrait alors passer ses deux mois de vacances avec elle, et, la rentrée venue, une boîte à lettres porterait leurs deux noms. Sa vie d'adulte pouvait commencer…_

_Les deux amoureux restèrent encore au lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre, rêvant à la nouvelle vie qu'ils partageraient bientôt et écoutant les chansons à la radio. Une d'elles émut particulièrement Brooke._

**We have both been here before  
Knockin' upon love's door  
Begging for someone to let us in  
Knowing this we can agree to keep each other company  
Never to go down that road again **

**My beloved one, my beloved one **

**Your eyes shine through me  
You are so divine to me  
Your heart has a home in mine  
We won't have to say a word  
With a touch all shall be heard  
When I search my heart it's you I find **

**My beloved one, my beloved one, my beloved one **

**You were meant for me,  
I believe you were sent to me  
From the dreams trailing to my heart  
Hold your body and close to me  
You mean most to me  
We will keep each other safe from harm **

**My beloved one, my beloved one, my beloved one**

_A la fin de la chanson, les larmes aux yeux, Brooke demanda._

"_Qui chante cette chanson ? Elle est magnifique !" _

"_Ben Harper." répondit Lucas. Il chassa une larme de la joue de sa petite amie et posa un baiser sur son front._

"_Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi émue après avoir entendu une chanson…En tous cas, si on se marie, c'est cette chanson que je veux pour notre première danse !" dit-elle en riant._

-

Le soir venu, Brooke et Lucas retrouvèrent Haley, Amy, Nathan et Micro dans un petit restaurant italien. En effet, à moins d'une semaine du mariage, ils voulaient se retrouver avec leurs demoiselles d'honneur/témoins pour régler certains détails.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, leurs amis étaient déjà assis à une table pour 6 et buvaient un apéritif.

"Ah ! On se demandait quand vous alliez daigner arriver !" s'exclama Nathan.

"Nous sommes les mariés, on peut se permettre d'arriver en retard à n'importe quel événement concernant le mariage !" répliqua Brooke en faisant la bise à ses amis.

"En tous cas, je suis heureuse de voir que vous vous êtes réconciliés…" dit Haley, en faisant référence à la dispute que le couple avait eue la veille.

"C'est Brooke et Lucas, ils finiront toujours par se réconcilier. Toujours." assura Amy sérieusement.

Brooke sourit à Lucas et ils prirent place autour de la table. Les 6 amis choisirent leurs plats (pizza pour Nathan, lasagnes pour Brooke et Haley, pâtes à la carbonara pour Lucas, Amy et Micro) et passèrent commande à une serveuse.

"Alors ? Pourquoi on est tous rassemblés ici ?" demanda Micro.

"Il faut une raison pour passer une bonne soirée avec ses amis maintenant ?" le taquina Lucas.

La tablée rit et le jeune homme reprit la parole.

"En fait, on voulait vous remercier. Nous sommes amis depuis tellement longtemps maintenant ! L'université, la distance, le travail n'ont pas réussi à nous séparer, à nous éloigner les uns des autres. Même si Brooke et moi on s'est disputé, déchiré quelques fois, vous nous êtes restés fidèles. Et voilà où nous en sommes aujourd'hui…On va se marier et vous, nos amis de lycée –ou de fac, Amy- êtes nos témoins ! Ce qu'on voulait vous dire en fait, c'est qu'on est infiniment heureux de voir que notre amitié est toujours aussi forte…"

Brooke serra la main de Lucas dans la sienne et enchaîna.

"Juste un énorme merci à vous de nous accompagner, d'être avec nous le jour de notre mariage. C'est sûrement l'un des jours les plus importants d'une vie et ça compte vraiment pour nous deux que vous soyez là…"

"C'est normal, les gars…On sera toujours là pour Brucas !" s'exclama Micro.

Le groupe d'amis éclata de rire.

"Alors, plus que 5 jours avant le grand saut…" dit Nathan.

"Oui ! Et dire qu'il y a quelques années j'étais totalement effrayée à l'idée de me marier !"

"Tu verras, Brooke, c'est génial de pouvoir dire 'je vous présente mon mari' !" assura Haley en riant.

"Oh ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle le fait déjà !" dit Lucas. "Quand on rencontre quelqu'un que je ne connais pas, elle s'exclame 'voici Lucas, mon fiancé !' et elle met bien en vue sa bague de fiançailles !"

"Mais elle est tellement belle ! C'est normal que je la montre !" riposta la future mariée en faisant une fausse moue.

Sur ce, elle tendit sa main gauche et la fit passer devant les yeux amusés d'Amy, Micro, Nathan et Haley. Lucas lui tira la langue avant de déposer un petit baiser dans son cou.

Redevenant sérieuse, Brooke s'adressa à nouveau à ses amis et plus particulièrement à Haley.

"TutorMom, il faut aussi que tu saches…La toute première fois où Luke et moi avons parlé de mariage -c'était à la fin de notre première année d'université- je lui avais dit que ça me faisait peur, mais que si un jour on se mariait, je voulais que la chanson de notre première danse soit 'My beloved one' de Ben Harper…"

"Oui, elle résume à peu près tout ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre." ajouta Lucas.

"J'adore cette chanson moi aussi ! Mais quel est le rapport avec moi ?" s'enquit Haley.

Brooke sourit à Lucas et le laissa annoncer la nouvelle à leur meilleure amie.

"Eh bien, on aimerait vraiment que ce soit toi qui la chantes, au lieu de passer le disque."

"Oui, ça nous ferait extrêmement plaisir, tu as une si belle voix !" approuva la future mariée.

Haley porta une main à son cœur.

"Si vous saviez comme ça me touche !"

"C'est oui ?"

"Bien sûr ! Dès demain je me mets à répéter !"

"Tu es sûre que ça ne va pas être trop fatiguant avec le bébé ?" s'inquiéta Lucas.

"Comme Haley me le répète souvent : elle est enceinte, pas malade ou mourante ! Et puis, vous parlez à une semi professionnelle du chant et de la scène ! Elle a l'habitude de répéter dans l'urgence, elle a fait une tournée !" dit Nathan, fièrement.

Après toutes ces années, il n'avait retenu de la tournée d'Haley au lycée que de la fierté pour sa musicienne de femme. La rancœur qu'il avait éprouvée contre elle lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé pour partir en concert avait totalement disparue.

"La partie de piano de cette chanson est magnifique ! Pendant que je chante, je pourrai m'accompagner aussi ?" s'enthousiasma Haley, en plantant sa fourchette dans son plat de lasagnes.

"Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr que tu peux ! Ça n'en sera que plus magnifique !" dit Brooke en hochant la tête frénétiquement.

"En parlant du bébé ! Maintenant que vous savez que c'est un garçon, vous avez réfléchi à des prénoms ?" interrogea Micro en se tournant vers Haley et Nathan.

"Pas vraiment…On a encore le temps…Mais vous avez des idées à proposer ?" demanda le futur papa.

"Josh." lâcha Amy. "C'était mon premier flirt…Un gentil gars…Un peu boutonneux, mais vraiment adorable !"

"Tom." proposa Micro.

"J'aime bien Tom ! Pas toi ?" demanda Haley à son mari.

"C'était le nom de mon hamster quand j'avais 8 ans…" répondit Nathan avec une grimace.

"On oublie Tom alors…"

"J'ai toujours pensé que j'appellerai mon fils Noah." dit Lucas, pensif.

"Oh oui, c'est vrai, tu m'avais déjà dit que tu aimais ce prénom !" s'exclama Haley. "Mais il est à toi. C'est votre fils qui devrait le porter." ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Lucas et Brooke.

"Et toi Brooke ? C'est quoi les prénoms que tu as choisis pour vos enfants ?"

La jeune femme fut soudain très gênée. Elle évita le regard de Lucas.

"Oh je ne sais pas…Bon, et si on commandait les desserts ?" dit-elle, cherchant à changer de sujet.

Les 5 amis, un peu perturbés par le changement d'humeur aussi soudain de la jeune femme, acquiescèrent et plongèrent le nez dans la carte des desserts.

-

Après un très bon dîner, Brooke, Lucas, Amy, Micro, Nathan et Haley étaient dans la rue et marchaient pour rejoindre leur maison respective.

Nathan remarqua que Brooke s'isolait un peu, marchant plus lentement que le reste du groupe. Il ralentit pour arriver à sa hauteur.

"Désolé de t'avoir mise mal à l'aise tout à l'heure en te demandant comment tu voudrais que tes enfants se nomment…"

"Je n'étais pas mal à l'aise ! Je n'y ai jamais réfléchi, c'est tout !" se défendit la jeune femme.

"A d'autres, Brooke…" dit Nathan en souriant.

"C'est juste que je ne suis pas comme vous tous…Je n'ai jamais rêvé d'avoir plein d'enfants. En fait je n'ai même jamais rêvé d'en avoir un seul !"

"Je sais…Quand on avait 15 ans, tu m'avais dit, et je cite 'Plutôt mourir que d'avoir des gosses ! Moi je veux avoir du temps pour moi ! Je veux vivre libre ! Je me marierai avec un milliardaire et on voyagera aux 4 coins du monde ! On n'aura même pas le temps de penser à avoir des enfants !' "

"J'étais aussi radicale ?" s'étonna Brooke.

"Et oui ! Mais les choses changent ! Regarde qui tu vas épouser !" dit le jeune homme en montrant Lucas qui marchait devant, tenant Haley par les épaules.

Brooke ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le t-shirt complètement délavé et le bermuda usé de son fiancé. Oui, il était vraiment loin du milliardaire dont elle rêvait adolescente ! Elle redevint songeuse et se tourna vers son futur beau frère.

"Mais ça non, ça n'a pas changé…Je ne peux pas devenir mère, je le sais. Je ne suis pas faite pour ça."

"C'est exactement ce que j'ai toujours pensé moi aussi. Puis un jour Haley m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, qu'elle attendait notre premier enfant. Et là, tout ce que je croyais, la conviction de mon incapacité à être un bon père, tout ça s'est envolé. Tout ce que je savais c'est que ce petit être qui grandissait dans le ventre de ma femme aurait bientôt besoin de moi et que pour rien au monde je ne l'abandonnerai !"

Brooke sourit discrètement aux paroles de Nathan.

"Ça n'a jamais fait aucun doute que tu seras un père génial, Nate. Et ça n'a jamais fait aucun doute qu'Haley et Lucas seront des parents extraordinaires. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il en va de même pour moi. Le problème c'est que Lucas veut des enfants, ça se voit, et j'ai peur de ne jamais pouvoir surmonter ma peur d'en avoir…"

"Alors parle-lui en !"

"Non !" s'écria Brooke d'une voix forte, ce qui fit sursauter Micro qui marchait quelques mètres devant eux. "Ça lui ferait beaucoup trop de peine. Je ne veux pas."

Nathan soupira.

"Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre…Je sais juste que Lucas aura sûrement beaucoup plus de peine si tu ne lui en parles pas du tout…"

La jeune femme resta silencieuse tout le reste du trajet.

Lorsque Lucas et elle rentrèrent, elle alla directement à la salle de bain qui était attenante à leur chambre pour faire sa toilette avant d'aller se coucher. Après s'être brossé les dents, elle attrapa machinalement sa boîte de pilules contraceptives. Elle allait en prendre une comme tous les soirs mais elle arrêta son geste.

"_J'ai toujours pensé que j'appellerai mon fils Noah."_

Brooke regarda son reflet dans le miroir et hocha la tête.

Elle jeta la plaquette de pilules à la poubelle et partit rejoindre Lucas au lit.

* * *

Un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît ? Alors cliquez sur le bouton "GO" !


	9. What if

Chaque chapitre porte le nom d'une chanson de Coldplay, mon groupe préféré. Les paroles en début de chapitre sont celles de la chanson correspondante. Le titre de la fic "Yes" est une chanson de leur dernier album.

Pour vous aider à comprendre : oubliez toute la saison 4 et la saison 5 d'OTH (et la 6 aussi, puisqu'elle vient de commencer aux USA). Nathan et Haley n'ont jamais eu Jamie, Karen n'a pas eu une fille, mais un fils. PsychoDerek n'a jamais existé, ni même un frère lointain de Peyton.

Cette histoire sera pleine de flashbacks : je sais que ça peut ne pas du tout intéresser certains, mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire de les lire pour comprendre comment Brooke et Lucas sont arrivés à la situation dans laquelle ils sont dans ma fic. Et puis, un peu plus de BL, ça n'a jamais nui à personne !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Je mettrai un nouveau chapitre tous les week-end !**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : What if**

What if I got it wrong

And no poem or song

Could put right what I got wrong

Or make you feel I belong

What if you should decide

That you don't want me there by your side

That you don't want me there in your life

Le lendemain matin, les rayons de soleil qui pénétraient dans la chambre d'adolescent de Lucas réveillèrent Brooke. Les yeux fermés, elle tendit son bras vers le côté droit du lit, s'attendant à trouver le torse chaud et rassurant de son fiancé. Mais sa main ne sentit que le froid des draps.

Elle ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Où était Lucas ? Elle s'étira et quitta le lit. Elle n'enfila pas de robe de chambre : son débardeur et son boxer suffisaient amplement avec la chaleur étouffante de cette fin de mois de juin.

Elle passa devant la porte ouverte de la salle de bain qu'elle et Lucas utilisaient et qui donnait directement sur leur chambre. Son fiancé était là, de dos à elle, les deux mains posées sur les rebords du lavabo. Il n'avait pas entendu Brooke arriver.

La jeune femme resta dans l'entrebâillement de la porte quelques instants, à l'observer. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama, celui que Brooke lui empruntait souvent, et les muscles de son dos étaient bien tendus et visibles, à cause de sa position, en appui sur la vasque du lavabo. Brooke sourit : il était tellement attirant ! Et puis surtout, ce beau gosse était à elle !

Elle approcha doucement et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son fiancé. Elle déposa un baiser entre les deux omoplates du jeune homme et chantonna.

"J-5 mon amour…"

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Tree Hill, tous les matins, Brooke ou Lucas annonçait à l'autre le décompte jusqu'à la date de leur mariage.

Lucas se retourna et enlaça sa future femme en souriant. Lorsqu'il la lâcha quelques secondes plus tard, son visage avait pris une expression inquiète, soucieuse. Brooke allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais Lucas parla le premier.

"J'ai trouvé ça dans la poubelle."

Il prit la plaquette de pilules de Brooke et la lui montra.

"Oh." fut tout ce que la jeune femme réussit à dire.

Lucas ne paraissait pas être en colère, il semblait juste un peu inquiet, un peu perdu.

"Tu les as jetées ?"

Hochement de tête de la part de sa fiancée.

"Pourquoi ?!"

Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas. Il regardait Brooke, qui le regardait aussi, presque effrayée, même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait peur.

"Tu voulais un bébé…" dit-elle à voix basse.

Le visage de Lucas se détendit. Elle continua.

"Je l'ai toujours su…Au lycée, quand j'ai cru que j'étais enceinte, pour moi c'était la fin du monde, alors que toi…Toi, tu as été super, tu voulais t'occuper de ce bébé, tu savais que tu y arriverais. Et puis Haley est tombée enceinte…J'ai vu comment parfois tu regardes son ventre avec envie, tu sais ! Alors j'ai pensé que ce serait le plus beau cadeau que je pourrais te faire."

Elle baissa son regard. Lucas la fixait toujours. Il mit quelques secondes à encaisser ce que Brooke venait de lui dire, puis prit la parole.

"Mais toi tu n'en veux pas…"

Brooke releva alors les yeux vers lui.

"Je sais que tu n'en veux pas."

"Je ne t'ai jamais dit ça…" protesta-t-elle.

"Non, mais je te connais Brooke. Il y a plein de choses que tu ne dis pas mais que je sais quand même, juste parce que je t'observe depuis des années. Je sais que tu ne manges pas les M&M's marrons et que tu tournes le sucre de ton café 3 fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis 4 fois dans le sens inverse. Comme je savais que tu ne rêvais pas d'avoir des enfants. Comme j'étais le seul à voir ton visage se figer au café de ma mère l'autre jour, quand Nathan a dit que peut-être je te ferai une fille. Je te connais mieux que n'importe qui."

Brooke fronça les sourcils.

"Alors pourquoi m'épouses-tu ?"

Ces mots avaient eu du mal à sortir de sa bouche. Comme si le fait de les prononcer à voix haute allait faire douter Lucas sur son envie de se marier avec elle.

"Tu veux des enfants, moi pas. Ce n'est pas compatible. Pourquoi perds-tu ton temps avec moi ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec une femme qui rêve d'une grande famille ?"

Lucas sourit, ce qui déconcerta Brooke.

"Je te retourne la question, Pretty Girl. Pourquoi es-tu avec moi ? Et pas avec quelqu'un qui ne te demandera jamais d'enfants ?"

La jeune femme répondit sans hésiter une seconde.

"Parce que c'est toi que j'aime. Personne d'autre."

"Oui…Eh bien, ma réponse est la même. Je suis amoureux de toi, Brooke Davis, de toi toute entière. De ton esprit, de ton âme, de ton cœur, de ton corps. De ton refus d'avoir des enfants. Tu m'as déjà fait le plus beau cadeau du monde en restant à mes côtés ces 5 dernières années et demi et en acceptant de m'épouser, d'être à moi pour toujours. Je ne demande rien de plus."

"Tu es adorable de dire ça Luke. Mais tu sais comme moi qu'un jour, tu auras besoin de fonder une famille, je ne te suffirai plus."

Lucas soupira et caressa la joue de Brooke.

"Il faut que tu arrêtes d'être comme ça, mon amour. Il faut que tu arrêtes d'être persuadée que tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi, qu'un jour je vais forcément te quitter. Parce que c'est faux. Tu m'entends, c'est faux ! Je suis sincère quand je dis que tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin."

"Moi aussi je t'aime et j'ai besoin de toi. Plus que tout. C'est pour ça que j'ai sans cesse peur de faire quelque chose de travers et de te perdre. Et c'est pour ça que je veux te donner un enfant. Parce que c'est ce que toi tu veux."

Lucas attira Brooke contre lui et la serra fort.

"Parfois, je me dis que tu es trop bien pour être réelle…" murmura-t-il à son oreille. "Mais je ne veux pas d'enfant si toi tu n'en as pas vraiment envie. Je veux que, le jour où on décidera d'en faire un, on le veuille tous les deux. Sinon, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Et puis, oui, j'aimerais avoir des enfants, ça c'est sûr, mais pas maintenant, pas tout de suite. On est encore jeune, on a le temps. On va se marier et j'ai envie d'avoir encore du temps seul avec toi. J'ai envie que ce soit juste toi et moi encore un peu."

"Alors je récupère mes pilules ?" demanda la jeune femme, rassurée, avec un petit sourire.

"Ouais…" dit Lucas en les lui tendant.

Brooke les prit dans sa main et les regarda quelques instants, songeuse. Elle releva la tête, les sourcils froncés.

"Pourquoi Noah comme prénom ?"

Le jeune homme sourit et se gratta la tête, un peu embarrassé.

"A cause du prénom du héros de-"

"De 'The Notebook' !!" le coupa Brooke, toute excitée. "Mais tu détestes ce film ! A chaque fois que je veux le regarder, tu râles et tu dis que je le connais par cœur, que c'est un film stupide !"

"Je sais…" répondit Lucas, honteux. "Mais j'aime le regarder avec toi. Tu es tellement prise dans l'histoire, tu récites les répliques par cœur. Ce que je préfère c'est quand tu pleures lors de la scène du baiser sous la pluie de Noah et Allie : tu te serres toujours contre moi et je peux te consoler."

"Quand je pense que depuis le lycée tu te moques de moi avec ce film !" s'exclama la jeune femme.

"Je crois qu'il est temps que je m'excuse…Alors, pardon Brooke ! Je l'avoue, j'aime ce film." dit-il en baissant la tête, mimant la soumission.

"Je te pardonne." répondit Brooke solennellement.

"C'est juste que, cette histoire d'amour entre Noah et Allie, je trouve qu'elle ressemble à la nôtre. Ils s'aiment à la folie et pourtant ils se séparent. Mais ils finissent toujours par se retrouver. Comme nous."

"Sans parler du 'je t'ai écrit tous les jours' et du baiser passionné sous la pluie !" fit-elle remarquer fièrement.

Elle faisait bien sûr un parallèle entre elle et les 82 lettres qu'elle avait écrites pour Lucas et Noah qui a écrit tous les jours à Allie pendant un an. Et puis, le mémorable baiser…mouillé, dira-t-on : elle et Lucas après une dispute, au milieu d'une route de Tree Hill, et Noah et Allie, aussi après s'être crié dessus, sur un ponton.

"Oui, c'est vraiment nous deux, cette histoire !" admit Lucas.

"Oh ! Je t'aime encore plus maintenant que je sais ça ! Je ne sais même pas comment te montrer à quel point je t'aime !"

"Fais moi un bébé !" plaisanta le jeune homme.

Brooke le regarda quelques instants et éclata de rire à sa blague. Les deux amants riaient aux larmes, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Au final ils ne savaient plus pourquoi ils riaient mais ils riaient quand même. Un bon gros fou rire, de ceux qui font tellement de bien. Un bon gros fou rire comme ils leur arrivaient très souvent d'en avoir. En effet, Brooke et Lucas s'aimaient plus que tout, mais étaient aussi incroyablement complices, ils s'amusaient comme de vieux amis.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur sérieux, Brooke embrassa Lucas avec passion, ses mains des deux côtés de son visage. Le jeune homme lui caressait le dos, faisant remonter son débardeur. Il explora de sa bouche le cou et les épaules de sa fiancée. Elle gémit de plaisir et enfonça ses ongles dans le dos nu de Lucas. Il lui enleva son débardeur et le jeta sur le carrelage de la salle de bain. Il voulait la sentir contre lui, ses seins contre son torse, sans aucune barrière de tissu entre eux.

Brooke et Lucas entrèrent dans la douche, sans interrompre leurs baisers de plus en plus passionnés. Brooke ôta son boxer et débarrassa Lucas de son bas de pyjama. Le jeune homme ouvrit le jet de douche et une pluie d'eau tiède s'abattit sur eux. Brooke se pressa plus fort contre Lucas. Elle le voulait en elle. Elle voulait cet homme merveilleux, _son_ homme, tout à l'intérieur d'elle.

Comme lui, pour le moment, elle voulait juste Brooke et Lucas. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Les bébés attendraient.

-

_L'hiver glacial qui s'abattait tous les ans sur New York était revenu. Il neigeait depuis presque 3 jours entiers et le blizzard soufflait sans arrêt._

_Brooke et Lucas étaient tous les deux en 4ème_ _et dernière année d'université. Ils vivaient ensemble depuis le début de leur 2ème_ _année et tout se passait bien entre eux. Pour tous les gens qui les connaissaient, ils étaient le couple parfait. Et en réalité, c'était presque le cas._

_Debout dans leur salon, Lucas regardait la neige tomber sur Central Park par la baie vitrée. Leur appartement se trouvait au 3ème_ _étage d'un joli immeuble du centre de Manhattan. Il était plutôt grand -2 pièces, un salon, une cuisine et une salle de bain- et Brooke l'avait décoré à merveille, le rendant très chaleureux._

_Lucas fut tiré de ses pensées par les premières notes de 'Jingle bells'. Brooke venait de mettre un CD de Noël dans leur chaîne stéréo et amenait au salon des décorations. Kyle, une guirlande doré autour du cou, la suivait en chantant._

"_Tu viens faire le sapin Luke ?" demanda le petit garçon de 3 ans._

_Lucas détacha son regard de la fenêtre et alla aider Brooke à déplacer leur table afin de pouvoir installer l'arbre de Noël._

"_Mamaaaaaaan ! On va commencer sans toi !" appela Kyle._

_Karen arriva de la cuisine, quatre tasses de chocolat chaud dans les mains. Elle en donna une à chacun et s'exclama._

"_Je suis heureuse de passer Noël à New York cette année ! Tu avais raison Brooke, c'est vraiment magique !"_

_En effet, pour la première fois depuis que Brooke et Lucas vivaient à New York, Kyle et Karen étaient venus à la Grosse Pomme pour les fêtes de fin d'année._

"_Allez bonhomme ! On va faire le plus beau sapin du monde ! Comme ça, demain soir, quand Haley, Nathan, Micro, Amy, Bevin, Rachel et Skillz viendront pour le réveillon, ils vont en avoir plein la vue !" s'enthousiasma Brooke, en s'adressant à Kyle._

_Le petit garçon lui tapa dans la main et mit la première boule sur le sapin._

_Tout en dansant et en chantant, Brooke et Kyle décoraient l'appartement, tandis que Lucas et Karen donnaient leur avis sur l'endroit où mettre une guirlande ou un petit ange._

_Alors que Brooke portait Kyle afin qu'il place l'étoile au sommet du sapin, Karen dit à son aîné._

"_C'est merveilleux de voir à quel point Brooke est géniale avec Kyle ! Elle est si…maternelle !"_

"_Je sais…Pourtant elle est toujours persuadée qu'elle ne fait pas ce qu'il faut !" répondit Lucas, regardant sa petite amie et son frère avec le sourire aux lèvres._

"_Je suis heureuse que tu aies quelqu'un dans ta vie, Luke."_

"_Je suis heureux que ce soit Brooke." dit-il simplement._

"_En tous cas, si vous décidez d'avoir des enfants ensemble un jour, elle sera une mère épatante !"_

_Karen fut coupée par Kyle, qui l'appelait afin qu'elle ait le privilège de brancher les lumières de Noël._

"_Une mère épatante…" répéta Lucas pour lui-même, à voix basse._

_Il rejoignit sa petite amie et l'enlaça, déposant un doux baiser sur ses cheveux._

-

Dans la salle de bain, Brooke essayait de se sécher les cheveux, mais la tâche n'était pas évidente car Lucas n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser. Même après cette douche très câline, le jeune homme en demandait encore.

"Tu sens si bon…" murmura-t-il en posant un baiser son épaule.

Brooke éteignit le sèche-cheveux, se retourna et embrassa Lucas avec passion. Un vrai baiser de cinéma, qui dura plusieurs minutes. Le jeune homme en eut le souffle coupé.

"Voilà ! Maintenant tu vas pouvoir me laisser me préparer !" décréta Brooke en hochant la tête, satisfaite.

"Alors c'est à ça que je te sers ? Tu me prends, tu t'amuses avec mon corps et tu me jettes !" s'exclama Lucas d'un ton faussement blessé.

"Tu as tout compris, Boy Toy !"

Le jeune homme lui tira la langue et sortit de la salle de bain en riant. Brooke recommença à se sécher les cheveux le sourire aux lèvres.

-

Après avoir passé la journée à régler certains détails du mariage, Brooke et Lucas se retrouvèrent dans cette même salle de bain, à se préparer pour leur dîner du soir. En effet, ce soir-là, ils dînaient avec Victoria et Thomas Davis, les parents de Brooke.

"Luke, on a déjà dîné dehors hier soir, on ne pourrait pas rester ici ce soir ?"

"Comme si ça t'embêtait de sortir !" répliqua Lucas en riant. "Avoue-le, c'est de manger avec tes parents qui te gêne !"

"On n'a rien en commun ! Pourquoi devrais-je passer la soirée avec eux ?"

"Parce que ce sont tes parents ! Et qu'ils veulent nous voir en tête à tête avant le mariage !" répondit-il en aidant Brooke avec le fermoir de son collier.

"Je ne leur ai jamais obéi, on pourrait leur poser un lapin ! Tu sais, je leur ai déjà fait pire !"

"Ça je m'en doute ! Mais tu as 24 ans maintenant, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de faire la paix avec eux ?"

"Tu les as déjà rencontré, tu sais comment ils sont ! Je ne vois pas comment tu peux les défendre !" protesta Brooke.

"Et je te répondrai pour la seconde fois : parce que ce sont tes parents ! Je compte épouser leur fille unique, j'ai plutôt intérêt à leur faire bonne impression ce soir !"

"Leur faire de la lèche n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution…" le taquina-t-elle.

"Et puis, je ne les connais pas si bien que ça ! Je crois que je ne les ai vus qu'une dizaine de fois depuis qu'on vit à New York. Alors ce dîner est important pour moi…"

Brooke laissa échapper un petit soupir agacé.

"Tu vois, c'est tout eux ça ! Je sors avec le même homme depuis le lycée et ils ne se rendent compte que c'est sérieux seulement lorsqu'on leur annonce qu'on va se marier !"

"Brooke…" soupira Lucas.

"Mais c'est vrai !" se défendit la jeune femme. "Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Dès qu'on les voyait, ils te considéraient comme un des mes petits flirts, que j'allais laisser tomber au bout de quelques mois. Ils me connaissent tellement mal qu'ils n'ont même pas vu que c'était plus que sérieux nous deux !"

"Oui je sais tout ça…Mais sois plus intelligente qu'eux et tâche de passer une bonne soirée. Peut-être que ce dîner sera très réussi, même si tu penses le contraire !" la rassura Lucas en lui massant les épaules.

"Ok…Allons-y alors…" répondit Brooke en posant ses lèvres contre celles de son fiancé.

Le couple sortit de la maison. Ils prirent leur voiture et roulèrent jusqu'au restaurant où ils devaient retrouver Mr et Mrs Davis.

-

_Le 24 décembre, dans l'après-midi, Brooke, Lucas, sa mère et son petit frère allèrent à la patinoire qui avait été installée à Central Park._

_Pendant près d'une heure, le couple et le petit garçon patinèrent. Ils riaient beaucoup car Brooke était une catastrophe sur la glace et tombait très souvent. Elle était obligée de se tenir à Lucas, les mains sur ses épaules, se laissant tirer par son petit ami._

_Karen les regardait, les larmes aux yeux à force de rire. Elle aimait voir comment son fils et Brooke s'occupaient bien de Kyle. C'était important pour le petit garçon d'être entouré et de recevoir beaucoup d'amour, afin de compenser avec son absence de père._

_En effet, à 3 ans, il commençait à se demander pourquoi tous ses copains avaient un papa à la maison et pas lui. Karen répondait comme elle le pouvait à ses questions, mais ce n'était pas toujours évident._

_Après des dizaines de chutes, Brooke en eut assez et laissa Lucas et Kyle continuer à patiner sans elle._

"_A toute à l'heure Kyle ! Bye Boyfriend !" leur dit-elle en allant vers le bord de la patinoire._

"_Moi, quand je serai grand, je me marierai avec Brooke !" déclara Kyle à son grand frère lorsque la jeune femme fut partie._

"_Ah non désolé, je crois que c'est moi qui vais l'épouser !" répondit Lucas en riant._

"_On fait la course alors ! Celui qui gagne, il sera le prince charmant de Brooke !" défia le petit garçon._

"_C'est parti !" lança le jeune homme blond._

_Brooke, essoufflée, le visage rouge, vint rejoindre la mère de son petit ami sur le côté de la patinoire._

"_Je n'en peux plus ! Et dire que quand j'avais 10 ans je voulais être patineuse artistique !"_

"_Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu as bien fait de changer de vocation !" répliqua Karen en riant._

"_Oui, je crois aussi !"_

"_Au fait, tes parents viennent passer le réveillon avec nous ce soir ?"_

_Brooke perdit son sourire._

"_Non, ils préfèrent rester en Californie. Ma mère 'ne supporte pas le froid de New York'. Je ne les ai pas vu depuis l'été dernier et ils ne passent même pas Noël avec leur fille unique !" dit-elle amèrement._

"_Je suis désolée ma chérie…" compatit sincèrement Karen._

"_Je pensais honnêtement qu'une partie du problème entre mes parents et moi était de ma faute. Je pensais qu'une fois l'adolescence passée, j'aurais une relation normale avec mes parents. Pourtant, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'à partir du jour de mes 18 ans, qu'à partir du jour où ils n'ont plus été contraints de s'occuper de moi, mes parents m'ont complètement oubliée ! Je les vois encore moins qu'avant. J'essaie de m'arranger, d'aller les voir, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'il n'y a que moi qui fais des efforts, que ça ne marche pas dans les deux sens."_

"_Si je peux faire quelque chose Brooke…"_

"_Non, ça va aller. Je me suis toujours habituée à leur absence, même lorsque j'étais enfant, alors à bientôt 22 ans, je devrais pourvoir m'en sortir ! Et puis tu en fais déjà suffisamment ! Tu es un peu comme ma maman d'adoption !" s'exclama la jeune femme._

_Karen la serra dans ses bras, émue._

-

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'adresse indiquée par Mr et Mrs Davis, Lucas et Brooke furent surpris par le luxe, l'élégance du restaurant.

"Ouah ! Tu savais qu'il y avait un resto aussi classe à Tree Hill ?" demanda Lucas, en regardant l'enseigne de l'établissement, 'Chez Martin'.

"Non…Mais mes parents n'ont sûrement pas voulu être dépaysés : en ce moment, ils passent plus de temps en France que chez eux, en Californie ! Alors ils ont choisi un restaurant français…"

"Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû mettre un jean et un polo, non ?" dit le jeune homme, anxieux.

"Non, tu es parfait. Mais j'aurais dû m'en douter…J'aurais dû me douter que ce dîner serait encore un moyen d'étaler leur richesse…"

"Brooke, arrête." la coupa-t-il.

"Je n'ai pas envie de les voir."

"Ça, j'avais bien compris. Mais nous sommes tous adultes maintenant. Nous sommes capables de passer une soirée agréable et de faire abstraction des petits défauts des autres."

Brooke ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Lucas ne lui laissa pas le temps de placer un mot.

"…Et ne dis pas que dans le cas de tes parents, ce sont de gros défauts !"

"Bon, on entre ? Autant y aller maintenant, ce sera plus vite fini…" râla la jeune femme.

Elle poussa la porte du restaurant et entra, suivie par son fiancé. Elle aperçut ses parents, assis à une table pour quatre, vers le fond de la salle. Lucas lui attrapa la main et murmura à son oreille.

"Je suis là, tu n'as rien à craindre."

Brooke hocha la tête et ferma les yeux lorsque le jeune homme déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe.

"Tout ira bien Pretty Girl…"

* * *

Un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît ? Alors cliquez sur le bouton "GO" !


	10. Swallowed in the sea

Chaque chapitre porte le nom d'une chanson de Coldplay, mon groupe préféré. Les paroles en début de chapitre sont celles de la chanson correspondante. Le titre de la fic "Yes" est une chanson de leur dernier album.

Pour vous aider à comprendre : oubliez toute la saison 4 et la saison 5 d'OTH (et la 6 aussi, puisqu'elle vient de commencer aux USA). Nathan et Haley n'ont jamais eu Jamie, Karen n'a pas eu une fille, mais un fils. PsychoDerek n'a jamais existé, ni même un frère lointain de Peyton.

Cette histoire sera pleine de flashbacks : je sais que ça peut ne pas du tout intéresser certains, mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire de les lire pour comprendre comment Brooke et Lucas sont arrivés à la situation dans laquelle ils sont dans ma fic. Et puis, un peu plus de BL, ça n'a jamais nui à personne !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Je mettrai un nouveau chapitre tous les week-end !**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 : Swallowed in the sea**

Get lost and then get found and you'll come back to me

Not swallowed in the sea

And I could write a song a hundred miles long

Well that's where I belong and you belong with me

The streets you're walking on, a thousand houses long

Well that's where I belong and you belong with me

Oh what good is it to live with nothing left to give

Forget but not forgive, not loving all you see

Oh the streets you're walking on a thousand houses long

Well that's where I belong and you belong with me

Not swallowed in the sea

Brooke et Lucas, main dans la main, s'approchèrent de la table où les attendaient Victoria et Thomas Davis.

"Brooke ! Lucas !" s'exclama le père de la jeune femme en se levant pour les accueillir.

Thomas Davis était un homme séduisant. La cinquantaine passée, ses cheveux poivre et sel faisaient ressortir le teint hâlé de son visage. Il était souriant, sportif et inspirait confiance. Lucas l'appréciait, et ça avait l'air d'être réciproque.

Thomas lui serra la main et embrassa sa fille.

"Salut Brookie !"

"Papa, j'ai plus 5 ans…" grommela Brooke, en essayant de cacher un petit sourire.

Victoria se leva à son tour. Elle fit la bise à sa fille. Fermement, elle tendit sa main à Lucas, qui avait approché sa joue dans le but de lui faire la bise lui aussi. Le jeune homme se recula, gêné et serra la main de sa future belle-mère.

Brooke décrocha à sa mère un regard méprisant et comme à son habitude, cette dernière fit semblant de ne rien voir.

Mrs Davis était grande et belle –Brooke ne serait pas aussi jolie si ses deux parents n'avaient pas des allures de stars de cinéma. Mais contrairement à sa fille, Victoria était une beauté froide. Ses cheveux bruns étaient raides et longs, coupés en un carré net. Ses yeux chocolats, dont Brooke avait hérités, avaient été rieurs il y a longtemps, mais étaient froids et sévères à présent. C'était une femme de grande classe, très élégante, dont on cherchait la sympathie…Sympathie qu'elle n'accordait pas facilement par ailleurs.

Et qu'elle n'accordait pas à Lucas de toute évidence…

Les deux couples s'assirent à leur table et plongèrent le nez dans le menu.

"Ce restaurant est très chic ! Comment l'avez-vous découvert ? Luke et moi n'en avions jamais entendu parler !" dit Brooke, sur le ton de la conversation.

Lucas sourit, fier des efforts qu'elle faisait, malgré sa réticence à dîner avec ses parents.

"Une amie française nous en a donné l'adresse." répondit Victoria. "Nous étions à Paris en sa compagnie - elle nous faisait faire une visite de la ville - et lorsque nous lui avons dit que nous venions à Tree Hill pour votre mariage, elle nous a appris qu'un de ses cousins y avait ouvert ce restaurant !"

"Comme quoi, le monde est petit !" s'exclama Lucas. "Vous retournez en France après le mariage ?"

"Non, nous allons en Californie. J'ai quelques problèmes à régler avec ma société." expliqua Thomas.

Un serveur, du nom de Paul comme l'indiquait son badge, vint prendre leurs commandes.

"Je vais prendre un magret de canard aux pommes." dit Brooke.

"Hmm…Moi aussi !"

"Et pour nous deux ce sera le foie gras chaud." commanda Thomas pour lui et sa femme.

"Du vin ?" demanda Paul.

"Les enfants ?" questionna le père de Brooke.

La jeune femme et Lucas firent non de la tête.

"Pas de vin alors. Merci."

Le serveur récupéra les cartes et partit donner la commande en cuisine.

"Alors ? Tout est prêt pour le grand jour ?" interrogea Mr Davis.

"Oui, tout est presque réglé."

"Maman, il faudra que tu passes chez Karen, que je te montre ma robe !" proposa Brooke, toujours enthousiaste lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de sa robe de mariée.

"Tu l'as acheté dans quel magasin déjà ? Celles de chez 'Courtney's' sont magnifiques cette saison." dit Victoria.

La bonne humeur de Brooke retomba un peu lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

"Je ne l'ai pas achetée, c'est moi qui l'ai faite. Je suis styliste, tu sais…"

"Bien sûr chérie, mais une robe de mariée est très importante pour une femme. Elle doit être parfaite. La mienne, par exemple, a été créée par Dior."

"Brooke est vraiment très douée. Sa robe sera la plus belle qu'on n'ait jamais vue, j'en suis persuadé." intervint Lucas. Il n'aimait pas voir sa fiancée se faire détruire, surtout pas par sa propre mère. "Et puis, elle seule sait exactement à quoi elle veut que sa robe ressemble ! Aucun styliste ne pourrait dessiner la robe de ses rêves mieux qu'elle."

"Je l'admets…Ne soyez pas vexé Lucas, mais après tout, vous n'y connaissez pas grand-chose à la mode…"

Victoria jeta un regard irrité au jeune homme. Brooke s'exclama vivement.

"De toutes façons, peu importe si ma robe ne te plaît pas Maman. Si Lucas l'aime et moi aussi, c'est tout ce qui compte !"

Voyant l'atmosphère se tendre, Thomas déclara.

"Allez, assez parlé chiffons ! Ma fille, nous savons ta mère et moi que tu fais des vêtements remarquables et ta robe en sera de même, j'en suis sûr. Laissons nous la surprise pour la cérémonie !"

La mère de Brooke ne dit rien pendant un moment, les lèvres pincées. Sa fille lui jetait des regards furtifs. Lucas, à côté, sentait qu'elle était de plus en plus tendue, alors il posa une main sur la cuisse de sa fiancée, cherchant à l'apaiser.

Ignorant les regards énervés de Brooke, Victoria demanda à Lucas, d'un ton plus poli qu'auparavant.

"Alors vous travaillez dans une maison d'édition ? Vous l'avez créée vous-même ?"

"Oh non ! Je ne suis qu'un simple éditeur ! Mais c'est vraiment un métier passio-"

"Et vous comptez monter votre propre société un jour ?" le coupa-t-elle.

"Je ne sais pas…Je suis nouveau dans la profession, j'aime beaucoup ce que je fais et j'aimerai continuer à conseiller des écrivains. Je ne suis pas sûr que mon travail sera le même si je deviens patron…"

"Non, ça c'est sûr…Mais c'est très jouissif d'avoir du pouvoir…Et le porte-monnaie qui va avec !" ajouta Mr Davis, sur un ton de confidence.

Thomas parlait d'expérience puisqu'il dirigeait depuis ses 35 ans une grande entreprise de construction de piscines privées.

"Ma petite Brooke a toujours eu des goûts de luxe, comme sa mère. Il vous faudra pas mal d'argent pour la combler !" dit-il en éclatant d'un rire sonore, le faisant ressembler encore plus aux acteurs des années 30.

"Papa !" protesta Brooke vivement. Elle était indignée et blessée par ce que son père venait de dire.

Lucas aussi était stupéfait et défendit sa fiancée avec fougue.

"Brooke se fiche de l'argent que j'ai ou que je n'ai pas. Elle gagne suffisamment bien sa vie pour s'assumer toute seule. Elle est indépendante et elle refuse que je l'entretienne !"

"De notre temps, un mari pouvait faire face aux besoins de sa femme, sans que celle-ci ait à travailler !" fit remarquer Mrs Davis.

"Oui, mais je ne suis pas comme toi, Maman !" rétorqua Brooke. "Je ne veux pas passer mes journées à la maison ou au club de gym, en attendant que mon mari rentre le soir et me donne mon argent de poche !"

"C'est un choix que ton père et moi avons fait à ta naissance ! J'ai arrêté de travailler pour m'occuper de toi !"

Brooke avala de travers l'eau qu'elle était en train de boire et Lucas dut lui taper dans le dos. La conversation repartait sur un terrain glissant…

"T'occuper de moi ?!" dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. "Tu n'étais jamais à la maison ! Comment pouvais-tu t'occuper de moi alors que toi et papa étiez en voyage presque la moitié de mon enfance !"

La jeune femme regardait ses parents avec incrédulité, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que sa mère venait de dire.

"Chérie, calme toi…" murmura Lucas, tentant d'apaiser sa fiancée.

Mais sa voix fut couverte par celle de Victoria Davis, cassante.

"Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu n'as jamais manqué de rien, tu cherches seulement à faire l'intéressante devant Lucas ! Tu as toujours été comme ça de toute façon, toujours à vouloir qu'on te remarque !"

"Victoria, arrêtons là cette conversation, s'il te plaît…Nous ne sommes pas ici pour revenir sur le passé, mais pour parler de l'avenir de Brooke et Lucas !" modéra Thomas, faisant tout pour éviter la crise qui allait survenir entre sa fille et sa femme si on les laissait continuer sur ce sujet.

Brooke, qui bouillait de rage intérieurement, aurait voulu sortir de table quelques minutes, juste pour ne plus voir son père et sa mère, mais ne le fit pas…Hors de question de laisser Lucas seul avec les démons qu'elle appelait 'ses parents' ! En même pas 5 minutes, ils seraient capables de le monter contre elle et de le dissuader de l'épouser ! Sa mère, surtout, ne s'en priverait absolument pas…

"Alors, Lucas, comme ça vous êtes le frère de la star montante du basketball !" s'enthousiasma Mr Davis, se tournant vers on futur gendre.

"Oui, ça fait 2 saisons que Nathan joue pour les Knicks…" répondit le jeune homme, essayant d'ignorer les regards glacés que Victoria jetait à tour de rôle sur lui et sur Brooke.

"Je me rappelle de lui quand il était encore petit…Son père - enfin votre père - le faisait s'entraîner très dur et cela a porté ses fruits !"

Lucas se figea à la mention de Dan et fut soulagé lorsque Brooke vint à son secours.

"Oui, Nate est très doué ! C'est en grande partie grâce à lui que les Knicks ont remonté dans le classement de la NBA vers la fin de cette saison !"

Dan était encore - et serait peut-être toujours - un sujet tabou pour Lucas et elle ne voulait pas que cette soirée soit encore plus ratée qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

"Ma fille qui s'intéresse au sport ! Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour !" s'exclama Thomas.

"J'ai été cheerleader au lycée je te rappelle, c'est normal que je m'y connaisse un minimum en basketball ! Sans compter que Nathan est un de mes meilleurs amis et que Lucas est aussi passionné par ce sport !"

"Oh vraiment ? Vous jouez aussi ?" interrogea Mr Davis, intéressé.

Une fois de plus, Lucas fut un peu gêné, mais répondit tout de même.

"J'étais dans l'équipe du lycée, mais je n'ai pas pu en faire mon métier comme Nathan, alors je me suis tourné vers mon autre passion, la littérature. Mais j'ai toujours été fou de basketball, oui…"

En effet, il avait appris à 18 ans qu'il avait une grave maladie du cœur - une cardiomyopathie exactement - et qu'il ne pourrait plus faire d'efforts violents, sous peine d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Avec le temps, il avait réussi à accepter que pour lui, le sport de compétition c'était terminé, et il s'était fait aux traitements et aux fréquents contrôles chez le cardiologue. Malgré sa maladie, Lucas faisait tout pour avoir une vie normale : il avait appris à vivre avec et arrivait à oublier que son cœur était plus fragile que celui des autres.

Mais celle qui avait beaucoup de mal à accepter cette 'faiblesse' du cœur du jeune homme, c'était Brooke. Elle était effrayée à l'idée qu'une crise cardiaque ne la prive de la seule personne indispensable à son bonheur…

-

Le repas se poursuivit sans autres incidents notables. Comme Victoria n'ouvrait que très rarement la bouche, Brooke n'eut pas l'occasion de se disputer à nouveau avec elle. Thomas se chargeait de faire la conversation, parlant de basketball et d'autres sports avec Lucas, et interrogeant sa fille sur certains détails du mariage, qui avait lieu dans un peu plus de 4 jours maintenant.

Mais l'atmosphère était tout de même assez tendue : Brooke avait toujours dressé une barrière invisible entre elle et ses parents, les empêchant d'être proches d'elle et d'avoir la possibilité de la blesser ; quant à Lucas, il sentait que les parents de Brooke avaient espéré bien mieux qu'un éditeur cardiaque pour leur fille : sous le sourire Freedent de Thomas Davis, il pouvait l'entendre penser 'ma petite Brooke a visé bien bas dans le choix de son mari !'.

Après avoir mangé leurs desserts et but un café comme le font toujours les Français en fin de repas, Thomas paya l'addition, en lançant subtilement à Lucas une petite pique, sous entendant que son salaire ne lui permettrait pas d'offrir un dîner dans un restaurant chic tel que l'était 'Chez Martin'. Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, ce genre de réflexions ne le touchait pas tellement : il était conscient qu'il ne roulait pas sur l'or comme les Davis, mais il savait aussi que Brooke était infiniment plus heureuse avec lui qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été avec ses parents…Et ça, c'était mieux que tous les dollars du monde.

Mr Davis se tourna vers sa femme et sa fille, et proposa.

"Que diriez-vous qu'on aille marcher un peu dans Tree Hill, tous les trois, en famille ? Cela fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé seuls avec toi Brookie !"

Brooke leva les yeux au ciel, imperceptiblement. Peut-être qu'on n'est jamais ensemble, en 'famille', mais la faute à qui ? pensa-t-elle.

"Ça ne vous dérange pas Lucas qu'on vous reprenne notre fille une heure ou deux ?"

Le jeune homme sourit au terme 'reprenne'. Comme s'il leur avait volé leur fille…C'est plutôt vous qui l'avez perdue il y a bien longtemps, songea-t-il.

"Tant que vous me la rendez…" répondit-il sur le même ton, faussement aimable : sa fiancée n'était pas un morceau de viande qu'on s'échangeait ! "Mon amour, je peux te parler deux minutes ?" demanda-t-il à Brooke.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, et en s'excusant auprès de ses futurs beaux-parents, Lucas se leva de sa chaise et entraîna Brooke par la main dans un coin du restaurant.

"Tu as une idée de fausse excuse à leur donner ?" questionna-t-il, sérieux.

"Pourquoi une fausse excuse ?" s'étonna Brooke.

"Pour ne pas aller te 'balader' avec eux !"

"Oh, mais je vais y aller !"

"Quoi ? J'ai du mal entendre, j'ai cru un instant que tu venais de dire que tu comptais rester seule avec tes parents !"

Brooke rit devant la tête que faisait Lucas.

"Tu m'as bien comprise ! Je vais faire cette 'balade' avec Mr et Mrs Démon !"

"Tu rigoles ? Tu as passé la journée à redouter ce dîner ! Tu disais qu'il ne te tardait qu'une chose, c'est que ce soit fini !" Lucas ne comprenait vraiment pas le changement soudain de comportement de Brooke.

"Mes parents n'ont pas voulu faire de scandale dans le restaurant, mais je crois qu'on doit reprendre certaines conversations commencées ce soir, pendant le repas…" répondit la jeune femme, malicieuse.

"Brooke…Ok, j'aurais aimé que tes parents m'apprécient et soient heureux que tu m'aies choisi pour mari, mais tu ne pourras pas les forcer à changer le regard qu'ils portent sur moi…"

Brooke entoura de ses bras la taille de Lucas et dit simplement.

"Non, mais je peux leur montrer qu'ils se plantent royalement à ton sujet ! Ma mère surtout, a été infecte avec toi et je veux lui faire comprendre que, si elle compte me revoir, ce sera la première et dernière fois qu'elle pourra te traiter comme un moins que rien !"

"Ne dis pas ça…Je ne veux pas que les relations entre toi et ta mère empirent à cause de moi."

"Je ne crois pas que ça peut être pire que ça ne l'est depuis que j'ai de la poitrine !"

Lucas rit.

"Tu es sûre que tu veux que je te laisse seule avec eux ? Je sais avec quelle facilité ils peuvent te détruire et je n'ai vraiment pas envie que ça arrive. Surtout maintenant." s'inquiéta-t-il.

"Non, ça va aller…Tu n'as qu'à rentrer, je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer…"

"Mon amour…" murmura Lucas.

"Je sais ce que je fais. Ne t'inquiète pas." le coupa Brooke.

"Ok. Mais appelle moi s'il y a quoique ce soit : si tu veux rentrer ou si tu as des envies de meurtre. Je viendrai te chercher."

Brooke hocha la tête et le couple revint vers Mr et Mrs Davis qui s'étaient levés de table et les attendaient.

"Alors, à dimanche Lucas !" dit Thomas en lui serrant la main.

"Oui…Au revoir Mr Davis, Mrs Davis."

"Au revoir Lucas." articula Victoria.

"Quoique ce soit, Brooke, ok ?" rappela Lucas à sa fiancée.

Il allait partir, mais il sentit la main de Brooke le retenir. Elle a du changer d'avis, songea-t-il.

Mais ce ne fut pas du tout ce à quoi il s'attendait. Non, pas du tout. Brooke prit avec force son visage entre ses fines mains et posa fièvreusement ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme. Elle l'embrassait avec passion et Lucas ne savait que faire. Durant toute la soirée, il avait minimisé au maximum les marques d'affection envers Brooke, trouvant cela gênant devant les parents de la jeune femme…

Brooke approfondit le baiser, se serrant encore plus contre Lucas. Le corps de sa fiancée collé à lui de cette façon fit oublier au jeune homme la présence de ses futurs beaux-parents et il répondit au baiser avec ferveur.

"A toute à l'heure, Pretty Girl." dit-il, une poignée de secondes plus tard, après s'être décollé de Brooke sous le regard médusé de Thomas et Victoria.

Brooke mima un 'je t'aime' silencieux avec ses lèvres lorsqu'il partit et se tourna vers ses parents.

"Bon, on y va ?! On n'a qu'à aller marcher sur le port !"

Les Davis hochèrent la tête et suivirent leur fille hors du restaurant.

-

"'Pretty Girl'…C'est mignon comme surnom…" taquina Thomas.

"Ouais…Luke m'appelle comme ça depuis le lycée." répondit Brooke, toujours un peu fière lorsqu'elle parlait de leur couple. "Alors, vous l'aimez ?"

Elle avait fait exprès de poser cette question, voulant entendre clairement ce que ses parents pensaient de son fiancé.

"Honnêtement Brooke, je l'ai trouvé tout à fait agréable. Vraiment très poli et bien élevé…" commença Victoria, mais elle fut coupée par sa fille.

"Oh s'il te plaît Maman ! Tu l'as regardé toute la soirée comme s'il était un vieux chewing-gum collé sous tes escarpins Gucci !"

"Ce que ta mère essaie de te dire c'est que Lucas est très sympathique, il a l'air d'être un homme bien…"

Brooke approuva d'un bref hochement de tête.

"Mais ?"

"Mais nous ne te cacherons pas que nous avions espéré mieux pour toi."

"Mieux ? Mieux que quoi ?! Qu'un homme qui m'aime ?!"

"Nous pensions que tu viserais plus haut, que tu épouserais un homme avec une bonne situation…" expliqua Mrs Davis, ignorant ce que Brooke avait dit en dernier.

"Nous sommes tes parents, nous voulons que tu ne manques jamais de rien…" renchérit Thomas.

"Mais on vous l'a dit : nous ne sommes pas pauvres !" articula bien Brooke, afin que ces mots s'impriment bien dans la tête de ses parents.

"On sait chérie. Mais imagine que ton commerce fasse faillite ! Le petit salaire de Lucas ne vous permettra pas de vivre correctement."

"Bien sûr que si ! Il est éditeur, pas acteur dans un petit cabaret minable ! Il gagne bien sa vie ! Et merci Maman pour ton optimisme ! Ma boutique marche de mieux en mieux ! Mais tu ne peux pas le savoir puisque vous n'avez jamais daigné y mettre un pied depuis un an qu'elle existe !" s'enflamma la jeune femme.

Elle voulait que ses parents soient honnêtes pour une fois et lui disent ce qu'ils pensaient vraiment de son mariage d'avec Lucas, mais elle devait avouer que cette vérité la mettait hors d'elle. Cette conversation ne serait pas plaisante, Lucas avait raison, mais Brooke avait besoin qu'elle ait lieu, même si ça devait lui faire du mal. Il n'y avait eu que des mensonges et des non-dits entre elle et ses parents, depuis toujours, et elle souhaitait vivement que ce mariage leur permette de tout mettre à plat, enfin.

"Brooke, nous étions occupés ! Nous avons même eu du mal à nous libérer pour le mariage !"

"Mais c'est toujours comme ça avec vous ! Vous ne 'pouvez' jamais lorsque c'est important pour moi ! Les compétitions de cheerleaders, la remise des diplômes du lycée et de l'université, l'ouverture de mon magasin ! Vous n'étiez jamais là ! Par contre, pour ce qui est de voyager aux quatre coins du monde, vous avez toujours le temps !"

"Brooke, ce n'est pas le sujet." coupa sèchement Victoria.

Brooke laissa échapper un soupir, blessée.

"Bien sûr que si, c'est le sujet…Lucas fait partie des choses les plus importantes pour moi, il est même ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ma vie, et vous, tout ce dont vous me parlez, c'est de l'argent qu'il n'a pas…"

Mrs Davis ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais sa fille continua.

"Ce qui me rend la plus triste dans tout ça, c'est qu'à aucun instant un de vous deux n'a dit 'Si tu es heureuse avec lui, alors c'est tout ce qui compte !'"

La voix de Brooke se brisa et la jeune femme ravala les larmes qu'elle sentait monter. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser croire à ses parents que leur avis la touchait encore, qu'ils avaient encore le pouvoir de lui faire du mal.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence entre les Davis et leur fille. Thomas regardait les bateaux dans le port, Victoria dans le vide et Brooke le bout de ses nus pieds à talons.

"Nous n'avons jamais su comment nous y prendre avec toi, Brooke." dit alors Mr Davis. "Nous voulions un enfant, mais quand tu es arrivée, on s'est rendu compte qu'être parents était trop difficile pour nous."

"Nous regrettons vraiment…" ajouta Mrs Davis.

Brooke eut l'impression qu'on lui donnait un coup de poing dans le ventre. Ses parents regrettaient de l'avoir eue, c'est ce que sa mère voulait dire ? Adolescente, lorsqu'elle était plus en colère contre eux que d'habitude, elle se disait qu'elle n'était pour eux qu'un moyen de percevoir les allocations familiales. C'était stupide quand elle y repensait, mais ce n'en était pas loin.

"Je demandais juste un peu d'amour et d'attention. Ce n'est pas énorme…" dit-elle faiblement.

"Brooke, on a essayé, je te jure. On a essayé d'être là pour toi, mais…" commença Victoria, d'une voix inhabituellement douce.

"Mais c'était trop dur de m'aimer." acheva Brooke. "Peut-être que c'est pour ça que vous rejetez Lucas. Parce que je l'aime à la folie et que lui, il arrive à me rendre cet amour…Il a réussi là où vous avez échoué, c'est tout."

"Chérie…" soupira sa mère.

Ce mot sonnait si faux dans sa bouche …

"Je vous demande juste d'être aimables avec lui et de ne pas le prendre de haut la prochaine fois que vous le verrez. Même si à l'évidence nous ne sommes pas une vraie famille, vous êtes mes parents et je suppose qu'on doit s'accepter les uns les autres."

Brooke commença à s'éloigner de ses parents. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire…

"Attends." appela son père d'une voix étrangement désespérée.

La jeune femme se retourna.

"Lucas est l'homme le plus merveilleux que je connaisse. Vous pouvez me croire sur parole. Je vais passer ma vie avec lui, alors apprenez à l'accepter. Je ne veux plus qu'il se sente mal à l'aise en votre présence, et ce n'est pas à lui de changer de comportement, c'est à vous de le faire. Et faîtes-le vite si vous voulez continuer à me voir…A dimanche."

Et elle partit. Laissant ses parents derrière elle. Et elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois. Avant, c'était toujours l'inverse…

-

"_Brooke, il est bientôt huit heures, tu restes dîner avec nous ?" demanda Larry à travers l'escalier._

_Peyton hocha frénétiquement la tête. La petite fille de 8 ans voulait garder sa meilleure amie auprès d'elle le plus longtemps possible, surtout après cette superbe après-midi de jeux et de rire._

"_Non, mes parents ne devraient pas tarder ! Ils viennent me chercher et après on va au restaurant tous les trois !" répondit gaiement Brooke. "Désolée , mais c'est la première fois qu'ils m'autorisent à venir dans un grand restaurant avec eux. C'est très chic et il paraît qu'il n'y a pas un plat à moins de 50 dollars !" ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Peyton._

_La petite blonde acquiesça, un peu triste, et les deux petites filles repartirent jouer à la Barbie en attendant les parents de Brooke._

_Mais une heure passa et il n'y avait toujours pas de trace de Mr et Mrs Davis._

"_Ils vont bientôt arriver." ne cessait de répéter Brooke, les poings serrés et les yeux fermés, comme pour rendre réel ce qu'elle disait._

_A dix heures, Larry la ramena en voiture chez elle, dans sa grande maison à la porte rouge dont elle était si fière. Julie, la nourrice qui s'occupait de Brooke lorsque ses parents étaient en voyage d'affaires, les accueillit._

"_Pourquoi Papa et Maman ne sont pas venus me chercher chez Peyton ?" demanda la petite fille._

"_Oh, je pensais que tu restais dormir chez les Sawyer !" répondit-elle en regardant Larry, cherchant une confirmation de ce qu'elle disait._

"_Non, je devais aller au restaurant avec Papa et Maman ! Ils sont là ?"_

"_Je suis désolée ma chérie mais ils sont partis manger il y a deux heures maintenant…" expliqua Julie, sincèrement peinée pour la petite fille._

_Brooke hocha la tête, résolue. Elle remercia d'une voix à peine audible le père de Peyton et monta l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre en traînant des pieds, le menton baissé. Une larme roula sur sa joue et vint s'écraser sur le bas de son t-shirt._

_-_

_Brooke, âgée de 14 ans, était assise sous le porche de sa maison. Elle lisait le dernier Cosmopolitan. A côté d'elle il y avait son sac à dos et sa valise vert pomme, remplie à craquer._

"_Hé Brooke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" l'interpella Nathan Scott qui passait dans la rue de la jeune fille._

"_Salut Nate ! J'attends mes parents. On part pour l'Italie dans une heure !!" expliqua l'adolescente, toute excitée._

"_Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas déjà là ?"_

"_Je ne sais pas…Ils ont dû être retenus au boulot de mon père. Mais ils ne vont pas tarder." se rassura-t-elle._

"_Ouais…Tu veux mon téléphone portable pour les appeler ?" proposa le jeune garçon._

"_Oh ! Tu as un de ces nouveaux téléphones qu'on peut emmener partout !! T'as trop de chance, mes parents ne veulent pas que j'en ai un !"_

"_C'est mon père qui me l'a offert. Tiens." dit Nathan, fier._

_Il tendit son mobile à Brooke qui composa le numéro du bureau de son père._

"_Allo Papa ? Dépêchez vous, on va rater l'avion…"_

_Nathan vit son amie perdre son sourire alors qu'elle écoutait ce que disait Mr Davis. Elle raccrocha sans un mot et lui rendit son portable._

"_Alors ? Ils arrivent ?"_

_Brooke ne répondit rien, se leva et rentra sa valise et son sac à l'intérieur de la maison._

"_Ils ne peuvent pas m'emmener avec eux, c'est un voyage d'affaire trop important pour mon père. Ils disent que ce sera pour une prochaine fois…"_

_L'adolescente baissa la tête un instant._

"_Ça va aller Brooke ?" s'inquiéta Nathan._

_Brooke releva les yeux et sourit en hochant la tête._

"_Bien sûr ! Ce n'est que partie remise ! Bon, je vais rentrer ! Bye Nate !" dit-elle d'un ton léger, presque joyeux._

_Elle rentra dans sa maison et Nathan partit. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, Brooke perdit instantanément son faux sourire et fondit en larmes. De rage, elle jeta son sac à dos à travers l'entrée, renversant le vase préféré de sa mère. Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité et elle se laissa glisser par terre, adossée à la porte rouge._

_Ses parents la laissaient encore tomber. Et cette fois, la chute était plus rude._

-

C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Brooke avait voulu partir en Italie pour son voyage de noces. Elle voulait voir ce pays dont l'avaient privé ses parents. Elle voulait le voir avec sa vraie famille : Lucas.

Brooke marcha quelques minutes sur la plage de Tree Hill. Elle était déserte, le petit vent d'été faisait danser les cheveux de la jeune femme.

Elle s'assit sur le sable et réfléchit à ce qui venait de se passer avec ses parents…

Ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment aimée…Pas comme on aime son enfant tout du moins.

Cette prise de conscience aurait dû lui faire verser toutes les larmes de son corps, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Brooke ne savait pas comment réagir. C'était comme si elle avait eu la confirmation de ce qu'elle avait toujours soupçonné. Alors, elle n'était pas à proprement parler bouleversée, mais elle se sentait tout de même attristée.

Peut-être avait-elle besoin de réconfort.

Elle décida d'appeler Lucas…

Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait laissé son portable chez Karen.

* * *

Un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît ? Alors cliquez sur le bouton "GO" !


	11. Fix you

Chaque chapitre porte le nom d'une chanson de Coldplay, mon groupe préféré. Les paroles en début de chapitre sont celles de la chanson correspondante. Le titre de la fic "Yes" est une chanson de leur dernier album.

Pour vous aider à comprendre : oubliez toute la saison 4 et la saison 5 d'OTH (et la 6 aussi, puisqu'elle vient de commencer aux USA). Nathan et Haley n'ont jamais eu Jamie, Karen n'a pas eu une fille, mais un fils. PsychoDerek n'a jamais existé, ni même un frère lointain de Peyton.

Cette histoire sera pleine de flashbacks : je sais que ça peut ne pas du tout intéresser certains, mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire de les lire pour comprendre comment Brooke et Lucas sont arrivés à la situation dans laquelle ils sont dans ma fic. Et puis, un peu plus de BL, ça n'a jamais nui à personne !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Je mettrai un nouveau chapitre tous les week-end !**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 : Fix you**

And the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone but it goes to waste

Could it be worse ?

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

"Allo Mr Davis ? C'est Lucas. Brooke est toujours avec vous ? Elle devait m'appeler mais j'ai vu qu'elle avait oublié son portable chez ma mère…"

"_Non, on l'a quittée il y a un peu moins d'une heure maintenant…Elle n'est pas rentrée ?"_

"Non…Merci quand même. Je vais essayer de la trouver. Au revoir."

"_Lucas ?"_

"Oui ?"

"_Nous sommes désolés si nous vous avons mis mal à l'aise ce soir ma femme et moi…"_

"Ce n'est pas grave…"

Lucas raccrocha, passa un sweat sur son t-shirt et sortit de la maison de sa mère.

-

Cela faisait presque une heure que Brooke était assise sur la plage. Elle avait froid mais ne voulait pas rentrer : le grand air lui faisait du bien. Elle songea que Lucas commençait peut-être à s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir rentrer…

"Je savais que je te trouverai ici !" dit une voix derrière elle.

"J'avais oublié mon portable…" expliqua Brooke avec un sourire misérable.

Lucas sourit à sa fiancée et s'assit à côté d'elle.

"Tu es gelée !" s'exclama-t-il. "Tiens."

Il enleva son sweat et le donna à Brooke pour qu'elle l'enfile.

"Merci…Pourquoi étais-tu sûr que je serais sur la plage ?"

"Parce que c'est ton endroit depuis le lycée. Tu aimes y venir quand ça ne va pas, pour réfléchir ou seulement pour te reposer. C'est ton Rivercourt à toi ! Tu crois que je t'ai demandé en mariage ici pourquoi ?"

"Je pensais que c'était parce que tu m'avais dit que tu étais l'homme de ma vie sur cette plage au lycée ! Que c'était symbolique !" répondit Brooke.

"Tu as raison, c'était aussi pour ça…" admit Lucas. "Je suppose que ça s'est mal passé avec tes parents puisque tu es là."

"Ouais on peut dire ça comme ça…Luke, tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Ok, ça a vraiment dû très mal se passer pour que tu me demandes ça ! Brooke, qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?" demanda le jeune homme, concerné. "Je savais que ça finirait mal cette histoire…" ajouta-t-il pour lui-même, en soupirant.

"C'est juste que…Tu sais, on pense que les parents aiment forcément leurs enfants. Que c'est toujours le cas, dans toutes les familles. Ben, je crois que ça ne s'applique pas à mes parents. Ils m'ont dit qu'après ma naissance, ils avaient en quelque sorte regretté de m'avoir eue…"

"Brooke…Je suis désolé…" Lucas était choqué d'entendre ça.

"Je m'en doutais un peu. On n'a jamais été proche, ils ne s'occupaient pas de moi, c'est ma nourrice qui m'a éduquée…C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas d'enfants…Parce que j'ai peur d'être comme mes parents et de ne pas savoir m'en occuper."

"Mon amour, tu ne seras jamais comme eux. Je sais que tu seras une maman épatante. Je n'ai qu'à te regarder t'occuper de Kyle ! Depuis sa naissance tu es comme sa deuxième mère !"

Lucas sourit en voyant le regard sombre de Brooke s'éclairer un peu à ses mots.

"Je ne sais pas si ça te fera quelque chose de le savoir, mais ton père s'est excusé pour l'attitude qu'ils ont eu ce soir…"

"Tant mieux."

"Ils ne me portent pas tellement dans leurs cœurs hein ?" commença Lucas. "Je m'en doutais un peu…Je n'ai pas de rivières de diamants à t'offrir, je ne suis pas du tout issu d'une bonne famille…"

"Ne sois pas blessé ou déçu de ne pas leur plaire, Luke." dit Brooke, sérieuse, en se tournant vers lui. "En fait, je suis heureuse que tu ne leur plaises pas !"

Son fiancé lui lança un regard interrogateur.

"Ça veut dire que j'ai fait le bon choix mon amour !" s'exclama la jeune femme. "Ils n'ont jamais compris ce qui me convenait ou non. Ils sont persuadés que tu n'es pas celui qu'il me faut, mais en fait c'est tout le contraire !"

Lucas rit un moment, accompagné de Brooke. Puis le visage de cette dernière retrouva une expression sérieuse, préoccupée.

"C'est juste que je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai fait de mal pour que mes parents ne m'aiment pas…"

"Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Tu m'entends ? Rien du tout ! Tu n'y es pour rien !" s'exclama le jeune homme en la regardant dans les yeux. "Ce n'est _pas_ ta faute."

"Mais si même mes propres parents ne m'aiment pas, comment quelqu'un d'autre pourrait m'aimer ?" commença Brooke d'une petite voix. Puis soudain, elle se reprit, en colère contre elle-même. "Oh non ! Tu entends ce que je dis ?! C'est incroyable que mes parents aient encore le pouvoir de me faire douter à ce point ! J'ai 24 ans, je mène la vie dont je rêvais, je vais me marier ! Comment je peux les laisser avoir encore de l'emprise sur moi ! C'est ridicule !"

"Non. C'est tout sauf ridicule Pretty Girl. Tu sais pourquoi leur avis compte pour toi ? Parce que tu tiens à eux. Ils ne le méritent pas, mais tu tiens à eux quand même. Tout ça parce que tu as un cœur énorme. Tu n'es pas froide et blasée comme eux."

Brooke sourit et ses fossettes se dessinèrent sur ses joues. Un sentiment de chaleur s'empara de son corps.

"Tu es merveilleuse. Les gens t'aiment pour ça. _Je_ t'aime pour ça."

La jeune femme enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Lucas et murmura.

"Heureusement. Parce que c'est toi ma vraie famille…"

Lucas la serra plus fort dans ses bras et posa un baiser sur ses cheveux sentant le shampooing à la pomme.

Sa vraie famille…

Il sourit alors qu'une vague s'écrasait à quelques mètres d'eux.

-

Le lendemain matin, Lucas se réveilla le premier. Son bras était posé sur la hanche de Brooke, qui dormait sur le côté, tournée vers lui, serrant son oreiller entre ses bras.

Lucas la regardait. Elle fronçait souvent les sourcils quand elle rêvait et soupirait de temps en temps. Le jeune homme trouvait que c'était la chose la plus adorable qu'il ait jamais vu et songea qu'il allait se marier avec la plus belle femme du monde.

Brooke se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, les cligna jusqu'à s'habituer à la lumière du jour et sourit en voyant Lucas la regarder.

"Salut…" articula-t-elle.

"Bonjour ma belle."

"J-4 !" dirent-ils en même temps.

"Allez debout !" lança Lucas en se levant avec entrain.

Brooke enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller et grogna.

"Non ! C'est à peine 9 heures, laisse moi rester au lit !"

"Debout !" répéta le jeune homme en prenant le pied de sa fiancée pour la tirer des draps encore chauds. "L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt !"

"C'est des conneries tout ça !" protesta-t-elle. "T'es obligé de tout le temps m'embêter ?!"

Lucas éclata de rire et vint sur le lit à côté d'elle. Il la chatouilla et elle hurla et rit en même temps. Il adorait la taquiner, la faire enrager, crier, parce que cela finissait toujours par un gros fou rire ou par un énorme câlin. Et les deux issues lui plaisaient plus qu'il ne pouvait le dire !

Brooke remuait sans cesse, cherchant à arrêter la torture des chatouilles de Lucas. Elle attrapa un oreiller et frappa son fiancé avec. Ce dernier stoppa net ses gestes et prit un air outré.

"J'ai pas rêvé ! Tu viens de me taper à coup de polochon ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire hein ? La guerre est déclarée chérie !"

Il s'empara lui aussi d'un coussin et la bataille de polochon entre les deux amoureux commença, sous des éclats de rire.

-

Couchés sur le dos dans leur lit, côte à côte, Brooke et Lucas reprenaient leur souffle après cet 'affrontement'. La jeune femme roula sur le côté pour voir son fiancé et posa sa main sur son torse chaud. Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Luke, ton cœur bat très vite…Tu devrais peut-être prendre tes médicaments."

Elle faisait bien sûr référence à la maladie cardiaque de Lucas.

Celui-ci soupira, se tourna vers elle et mit sa grande main sur son sein gauche.

"Le tien aussi bat vite, et ce n'est pas pour autant une raison de s'inquiéter…"

Il sourit et Brooke roula des yeux.

"Je ne risque pas de mourir si mon cœur bat trop fort, je n'ai pas de cardiomyopathie !"

"Mais moi non plus !" répondit Lucas.

"Ce n'est pas drôle." répliqua la jeune femme.

"Brooke, mon amour, je vais parfaitement bien, je le sentirai si quelque chose n'allait pas." Il lui caressa les cheveux.

"C'est juste que j'ai très peur pour toi la plupart du temps…"

"Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je n'ai fait aucun malaise de ma vie, même à cause de cette maladie."

"Même pas un petit ?"

"Même pas un petit." confirma Lucas. "Je n'irai nulle part sans toi, c'est promis. Je suis trop accro de toutes façons !"

Brooke se serra contre lui et embrassa son torse, juste là où se trouvait son cœur.

Après un moment de tendresse muette entre les deux amoureux, le jeune homme brisa le silence et déclara à sa fiancée.

"Je pense que je vais aller voir Dan aujourd'hui…Ça fait 6 mois qu'il est en prison et je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille lui rendre visite."

"Lucas…Rien ne t'oblige à y aller." soupira Brooke.

"Je sais. Mais tu as voulu affronter tes parents avant le mariage, et je pense que ce serait une bonne chose que je fasse de même."

"Tu sais comme moi le mal que tu as eu pour te remettre de ce que Dan a fait…Tu es sûr d'avoir la force de le revoir ?"

"Oui. Je crois que j'ai _besoin_ d'aller le voir. Juste pour enterrer cette histoire une bonne fois pour toutes et pour ainsi pouvoir commencer une nouvelle vie avec toi." répondit Lucas, déterminé.

"Très bien…A quelle heure on y va ?"

"Brooke, tu n'es vraiment pas obligée de venir si tu n'en as pas envie…"

"Je veux être là pour toi. Et puis tu as dit que tu n'irais nulle part sans moi alors…"

"Ok, on ira ensemble."

-

_Après 4 années de fac, Lucas et Brooke avaient obtenu leur diplôme 6 mois auparavant. Lucas travaillait à présent dans une maison d'édition New Yorkaise, tandis que Brooke montait peu à peu une vraie entreprise pour sa marque lancée au lycée 'Clothes over Bro's'._

_Ce soir-là, Brooke revint toute excitée à l'appartement - toujours le même depuis leur deuxième année de fac, après toutes ces années elle et Lucas s'étaient attachés à ce lieu et ne voulaient pas le quitter. Elle sortait de sa première visite d'un local qui semblait être parfait pour ouvrir son magasin et mourait d'envie de tout raconter à Lucas. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu du mal à se retenir de ne pas tout dire à sa voisine dans le métro._

"_Mon amour ? Je suis là ! Ce local est super ! En plein Manhattan_ _! Lucas ?" appela-t-elle._

"_Je suis au salon…" lui répondit une voix faible._

_Lucas était assis sur leur canapé gris, les yeux dans le vide. Brooke laissa tomber sa veste et son sac sur une chaise et se précipita vers lui._

"_Lucas, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"_

_Elle était paniquée de le voir comme ça. Lucas n'avait jamais ce regard flou, choqué. Quelque chose de grave était arrivé, elle en était sûre. Des tas de flashs s'emparèrent de l'esprit de la jeune femme. Un accident. Un mort. Karen ? Kyle ? Haley ? Nathan ? D'autres amis à eux ?_

"_Luke, dis quelque chose, tu m'inquiètes vraiment là !!" le pressa-t-elle._

"_Ma mère a appelé il y a dix minutes. Dan vient d'être arrêté par la police."_

"_Quoi ? Pourquoi ?!"_

"_La police pense que c'est lui qui a tué Keith, pas Jimmy."_

_Brooke ne dit rien, choquée, et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Lucas. Elle le regardait, s'attendant à une explosion de rage de sa part, mais rien. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se leva et dit._

"_Je vais préparer nos affaires et après on prendra le premier avion pour Tree Hill."_

_Lucas ne répondit rien. Brooke lui jeta un dernier regard inquiet et alla dans leur chambre._

_Alors qu'elle remplissait de vêtements une valise, son portable sonna. C'était Amy._

"_Allo Brookette ? Alors ton futur magasin ? Tu sais déjà comment tu vas le peindre ?" s'exclama Amy._

"_Oui le local est génial, mais pas le temps de te raconter. Je m'envole pour Tree Hill."_

"_Quoi ?!"_

"_Gros problème dans la famille de Lucas, faut que j'y aille."_

"_Attends, dis moi que tu as déjà signé pour acheter le local."_

"_Non. Et je sais ce que tu vas me dire : si je n'y retourne pas demain, il me passe sous le nez !"_

"_Ben oui justement ! Tu ne peux pas rester un jour de plus ?"_

"_Non ! Lucas a besoin de moi. Tout de suite, pas demain ou dans deux jours. Il passe en premier dans la liste de mes priorités."_

"_Puisque tu as pris ta décision…"_

"_Bisou Amy, je te rappellerai."_

"_Ouais, tchao. Mes amitiés à Lucas."_

_Elle raccrocha, termina en vitesse de remplir la valise et retourna au salon. Lucas avait bougé du canapé, il enfilait maintenant ses chaussures. Lorsqu'il la vit arriver, il dit d'une voix inhabituellement sombre._

"_Laisse, je vais la porter."_

_Il s'empara du bagage que Brooke tenait à la main et la jeune femme sentit son cœur se briser quand elle croisa le regard dur de Lucas._

_Encore un drame dans sa vie, songea-t-elle alors qu'elle conduisait jusqu'à l'aéroport JFK._

_Ils trouvèrent deux places dans un avion pour Tree Hill et embarquèrent une heure après être arrivés._

_Assis côte à côte, attendant le décollage, Brooke dit doucement à Lucas._

"_Je suis là. Si tu veux parler à quelqu'un ou si tu as juste besoin d'une présence, je serai là pour toi. Toujours."_

_Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait ressentir son petit ami à ce moment là, mais elle voulait qu'il sache qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur elle._

"_On va s'en sortir hein ?" demanda Lucas, tournant ses yeux inquiets vers elle._

"_Oui, on va s'en sortir. On y arrivera. Ça va aller, je te le promets." répondit Brooke._

_Elle pressa ses lèvres contre la tempe du jeune homme et resta comme ça un moment. Elle ferma les yeux, empêchant ses larmes de couler. Si Lucas lui parlait, c'est qu'il ne rejetait pas son aide, et que oui, il allait s'en remettre. Il faudrait du temps, mais il s'en remettrait._

_Brooke prit la main de son petit ami dans la sienne et ne la lâcha pas de tout le vol, cherchant à dire 'tu n'es pas tout seul'._

-

"Maman ?" appela Lucas.

Il était au comptoir du Karen's café, Brooke derrière lui. Ils étaient venus prévenir Karen qu'ils partaient pour Joliette, la prison fédérale de Caroline du Nord.

La mère de Lucas apparut de l'arrière salle et vint saluer son fils et sa future belle-fille.

"Vous vous êtes levés tard ce matin ! Je ne vous ai même pas vu avant de partir travailler !"

"On a discuté au lit." expliqua Brooke, repensant avec un sourire à leur bataille de polochon matinale.

"Kyle n'est pas là ?" demanda Lucas.

"Non, son entraîneur de basketball voulait réunir l'équipe pour la journée afin que les garçons restent en forme même pendant les vacances."

"Ils n'ont même pas 6 ans !" s'exclama le jeune homme en riant.

"Vous faîtes quoi aujourd'hui ?" s'enquit Karen.

"C'est pour ça qu'on est venu te voir en fait…On part voir Dan à Joliette."

"Quoi ?! J'ai dû mal entendre…" fit-elle, abasourdie.

"Je pense que c'est le moment pour moi d'aller le voir. Histoire de ne plus revenir sur le passé." se justifia Lucas.

"A quatre jours du mariage…Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée que tu aies eu Luke…" protesta Karen.

Elle chercha l'appui de Brooke, mais celle-ci haussa simplement les épaules, montrant que de toutes façons, Lucas avait déjà pris sa décision.

"A ce soir alors…Vous rentrez dîner à la maison ?"

"Oui oui. Ça va aller Maman, ne t'inquiètes pas…" dit Lucas en se dirigeant vers la sortie du café.

Karen lança un regard à Brooke, que la jeune femme comprit tout de suite. L'intuition féminine sûrement. La jeune brune la rassura.

"Je m'occupe de lui."

Mais elle savait que Lucas était fort et qu'il était capable d'affronter seul son pire ennemi : son père.

-

Lucas allait mettre le contact de la voiture mais arrêta son geste. Il se tourna vers Brooke.

"Je devrais prévenir Nathan tu ne crois pas ? C'est son père à lui aussi, peut-être qu'il voudrait aller le voir."

"Appelle-le." proposa la jeune femme, assise sur le siège passager.

Lucas hocha la tête et s'empara de son téléphone portable.

"Allo Nate ?"

"_Salut Lucas !"_

"Ecoute, avec Brooke, on s'apprête à aller rendre visite à Dan. On se demandait si tu voulais venir."

"_Ah non ! Non merci, sans façon ! J'y suis allé avant que vous n'arriviez de New York, histoire de lui balancer à la figure qu'Haley était enceinte mais qu'il ne verrait jamais son petit-fils, et ça n'a pas été le moment le plus merveilleux de ma vie pour être honnête !"_

"Pourquoi ?"

"_Tu sais à quel point Dan était insupportable et méprisant quand il était en liberté ? Ben là, c'est pire on va dire. Je pensais qu'il serait misérable, mais en fait, il continue à clamer son innocence et nous déteste de l'avoir fait coffrer. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un avec autant de haine en lui !"_

"Ça m'est égal. Je veux lui montrer qu'il ne m'a pas détruit."

"_Bonne chance alors Luke…C'était un mauvais moment à passer, mais je suis quand même content d'être allé le voir, je vais encore mieux depuis je crois. J'espère que ça sera pareil pour toi."_

"Merci…Bye."

"_Salut."_

Les deux frères raccrochèrent.

"Il ne vient pas…Allez, en route, Pretty Girl !"

Lucas démarra la voiture et se dirigea vers la sortie de la ville. Trois quarts d'heure de route et ils seraient devant la prison abritant l'homme qui leur avait fait tant de mal dans la passé…

-

"Nous y sommes." déclara Lucas en garant la voiture sur le parking de Joliette.

"Je ne suis jamais entrée dans une prison…" dit Brooke en scrutant le bâtiment sinistre.

"Moi non plus…J'ai l'impression d'être dans Prison Break !" s'exclama le jeune homme, faisant référence à la série que lui et Brooke aimaient beaucoup.

"Ouais, sauf que là, on ne vient pas voir Michael Scofield !"

Cela eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère.

"On y va ?" dit Brooke en tendant sa main à Lucas.

Il la prit et le couple se dirigea vers l'entrée prévue pour les visiteurs.

Là, on les fouilla, contrôla leur identité, leur posa des questions. Au bout d'une demi-heure, on leur donna à chacun un badge.

"Vous ne pouvez pas aller au parloir tous les deux en même temps. Une seule personne à la fois." leur dit un gardien.

"Je t'attends ici." fit Brooke. "Tu vas t'en sortir comme un chef, je le sais !"

Elle embrassa Lucas sur la bouche longuement, voulant dissiper le sentiment d'appréhension qu'il éprouvait, même s'il était résolu à aller voir Dan.

"A tout à l'heure."

Et Lucas s'engagea dans un long couloir, suivant un autre gardien qui le menait jusqu'au parloir.

* * *

Un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît ? Alors cliquez sur le bouton "GO" !


	12. A rush of blood to the head

Chaque chapitre porte le nom d'une chanson de Coldplay, mon groupe préféré. Les paroles en début de chapitre sont celles de la chanson correspondante. Le titre de la fic "Yes" est une chanson de leur dernier album.

Pour vous aider à comprendre : oubliez toute la saison 4 et la saison 5 d'OTH (et la 6 aussi, puisqu'elle vient de commencer aux USA). Nathan et Haley n'ont jamais eu Jamie, Karen n'a pas eu une fille, mais un fils. PsychoDerek n'a jamais existé, ni même un frère lointain de Peyton.

Cette histoire sera pleine de flashbacks : je sais que ça peut ne pas du tout intéresser certains, mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire de les lire pour comprendre comment Brooke et Lucas sont arrivés à la situation dans laquelle ils sont dans ma fic. Et puis, un peu plus de BL, ça n'a jamais nui à personne !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Je mettrai un nouveau chapitre tous les week-end !**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12 : A rush of blood to the head**

He said I'm gonna buy a gun and start a war,

If you can tell me something worth fighting for.

Oh and I'm gonna buy this place is what I said.

Blame it upon a rush of blood to the head.

Dan était déjà là, assis de l'autre côté de la vitre. Du mauvais côté, pensait-il, ceux de l'autre côté ont tellement de chance d'être libres, ils ne s'en rendent même pas compte !

Lucas prit un siège face à son père et décrocha le combiné du 'téléphone' qui permettait de parler avec les détenus.

"Mes deux fils viennent me rendre visite en même pas deux semaines d'intervalle ! Quelle chance ! Six mois à pourrir seul ici et tout d'un coup, ma famille se rappelle de moi !" s'exclama Dan, acerbe.

"On ne t'oublie pas, sois en sûr ! La tombe de Keith est là pour en témoigner !" répliqua Lucas.

Nathan avait raison, ça n'allait pas être facile.

"Pourquoi es-tu là Lucas ? Je comprend que Nathan soit venu, mais toi, je ne t'ai jamais reconnu, je ne t'ai pas élevé !"

"Et c'est tant mieux ! Je voulais juste te voir en prison, au moins une fois. Graver cette image dans ma tête pour toujours. Me rendre compte que c'est bel et bien terminé, que tu ne pourras plus jamais nuire à personne, et encore moins à mes amis et à ma famille !"

"Tu es heureux hein ? Ça y est, vous vous êtes débarrassés du Grand Méchant Dan ! Vous l'avez fait coffrer pour avoir la paix, tant pis si c'est pour de fausses raisons !"

"Tu oses encore dire que tu n'as pas tué Keith ?!" s'écria Lucas. "Tu es pathétique Dan ! Tu en viens à croire à tes propres mensonges ! Tu as menti tellement de fois dans ta vie que tu ne sais pas où est la vérité ! Mais tout le monde a accepté le fait que tu avais assassiné ton propre frère ! Par respect pour Keith, tu devrais l'admettre toi aussi…"

"Hey ! Ne t'énerve pas Lucas ! Je ne t'ai pas forcé à venir, alors calme toi." dit Dan d'une voix doucereuse, ce qui irrita encore plus Lucas que s'il lui avait répondu en lui criant dessus.

"Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ? Pourquoi as-tu tué ton frère ?" revint à la charge le jeune homme.

Il voulait forcer son père à avouer le meurtre de Keith. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il y tenait autant…Peut-être pour que Dan ait aussi mal que lui lorsque son oncle était mort, pour qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'était qu'un meurtrier, un assassin, rien de plus.

"Je ne l'ai pas tué !" s'énerva Dan, perdant son sang froid pour la première fois depuis que Lucas était là.

"Tu n'as pas appuyé sur la gachette ? Tu n'as pas visé son cœur dans le couloir du lycée ce jour-là ? Tu n'étais pas là à son dernier souffle ?" insista le jeune homme, ne lâchant rien. "Tu n'as pas ôté la vie à ton grand frère ? Celui qui te protégeait, qui te rassurait quand tu faisais des cauchemars la nuit. Celui qui s'est occupé de ta petite amie et de ton fils quand tu les as abandonnés pour jouer au basketball à l'université. Tu n'as pas assassiné froidement cet homme, Dan ?"

Lucas regardait son père à travers la vitre, dans les yeux, ne les baissant à aucun moment. Il voulait qu'il comprenne à quel point il n'était plus rien pour lui. Qu'il comprenne que ce qu'il éprouvait à son égard était juste de l'indifférence, que c'était bien pire que de la haine ou de la colère.

"Il a cherché à me tuer !" se défendit Dan.

"Quand ? Dans l'incendie de ta concession ? Tout le monde sait que c'était Déborah." répliqua Lucas, narquois.

Il s'étonnait lui-même : il arrivait à parler de l'assassinat de Keith avec facilité. Pourtant, il en avait tellement souffert, d'abord au lycée quand il était mort, puis un an et demi auparavant quand on avait découvert que c'était Dan qui l'avait tué, qu'il pensait ne jamais parvenir à surmonter cette épreuve.

"Tu le prends pour un ange, ton oncle, mais il était aussi mauvais que moi…"

"Aussi mauvais que toi ? Je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment possible…" fit remarquer le jeune homme.

"Il m'a volé la femme de ma vie ! Je crois que c'est la pire des choses à faire à un homme !"

"La femme de ta vie ? Tu parles de ma mère ?"

"Bien sûr que je parle de ta mère ! Elle était à moi, et il me l'a prise."

"Rectification : elle était _avec_ toi et tu l'as laissée seule, un enfant à élever."

"J'ai fait une erreur, j'étais jeune ! Ça ne t'arrive jamais à toi ?"

"Pas des comme ça non !" répondit Lucas d'un petit rire, en secouant la tête. "Tu dis que tu as fait une erreur, mais tu n'as jamais essayé de la réparer. Tu n'es jamais venu aider ma mère, tu n'es jamais venu t'occuper de moi."

"La faute à qui !" s'exclama Dan. "Les fois où je suis venu chez Karen pour lui parler et m'excuser, ce cher Keith m'interdisait toujours de la voir."

"Et heureusement qu'il l'a fait. Quand j'étais petit, je voulais connaître mon vrai père, mais maintenant je me rends compte qu'on était bien mieux sans toi. C'était difficile parfois, on manquait d'argent, mais au moins on était heureux. Pas comme Deb et Nathan ! Tu as fait de leur vie un enfer !"

"Je t'interdis de dire ça, espèce de petit morveux !" dit le père de Lucas entre ses dents.

"Pourtant c'est la vérité ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils s'en sont sortis ! Tu sais que Nathan et Haley vont être parents dans quelques mois…"

"Arrête de faire le malin Lucas…"

"Je te dérange hein ? Ça ne te plaît pas ce que je te dis depuis tout à l'heure, mais tu ne me demandes pas de m'en aller parce que je suis la seule personne à être venu te voir ici, avec Nathan."

"Non en effet, tu n'es pas franchement d'une agréable compagnie. Mais regarde, tu fais l'indifférent, et pourtant tu es là. C'est que je signifie encore quelque chose pour toi, et pour Nathan également." répliqua Dan en souriant.

"Détrompe toi, tu n'es plus rien pour nous. Tu n'es plus rien pour personne. Les gens de Tree Hill sont enfin débarrassés de toi." assura Lucas avec véhémence. "Si tu savais comme on est heureux maintenant…"

"Ah ! Alors nous y voilà ! Comme ton frère, tu es venu me jeter ton bonheur au visage !"

Lucas ne répondit rien, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

"Tu vas avoir un gosse toi aussi ?" interrogea Dan d'une voix niaiseuse.

"Non, je vais me marier dimanche avec la femme de ma vie."

Le jeune homme appuya sur les mots 'femme de ma vie'.

"Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile de rester avec la femme qu'on aime, de ne pas l'abandonner." reprit-il.

Dan hocha la tête avec un petit rire.

"Bien envoyé, je m'incline ! Toujours la petite Davis ou c'en est une autre ?"

"Toujours Brooke…On n'a qu'une seule âme sœur hein ?"

"Je suppose que des félicitations s'imposent ! Brooke Davis ! On peut dire que t'as tiré le bon numéro ! Cette petite a toujours été…pleine de sensualité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !"

Le regard de Lucas se voila de colère aux derniers mots de son père.

"Reste correct quand tu parles d'elle s'il te plaît."

"Mais je ne pensais pas à mal ! Ta future femme est très belle, c'est tout. Si j'avais une femme comme elle, j'aurais tout le temps peur qu'on me la vole !"

"Qu'on te la vole…" répéta Lucas. "Voler, tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche. Tu n'as jamais compris que les gens ne t'appartiennent pas, qu'ils sont libres et que s'ils te quittent, ce n'est pas parce qu'on te les a pris, c'est parce que tu es trop mauvais pour qu'on veuille rester longtemps près de toi."

"Tu viendras me répéter ces belles paroles quand Miss Davis t'aura quitté. Tu verras si tu es très différent de moi."

"Elle ne me quittera pas, elle m'aime !" répliqua le jeune homme avec fougue.

"Elle t'aime ! Lucas, sors le nez de tes romans d'amour ! Tu crois encore que l'amour fait tourner le monde, mais quand un homme plus riche, plus beau que toi pointera son nez, qui crois-tu qu'elle choisira ? Les femmes sont toutes les mêmes."

"Non, c'est faux. Et Brooke n'est pas comme ça."

"J'ai vu grandir cette gamine ! Elle était pourrie gâtée, égoïste et se fichait pas mal des autres. Elle finira par te faire du mal." dit Dan à son fils.

Oh, Lucas l'insupportait depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce parloir, mais une part de lui voulait le mettre en garde, le protéger, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Les liens père/fils peut-être.

"TU NE LA CONNAIS PAS !" rugit Lucas.

Les quelques autres personnes présentes au parloir se tournèrent vers lui.

"Tu ne connais rien de ma vie ! Tu crois tout savoir, tu penses pouvoir donner des conseils, mais regarde où tu es ! Tu es dans une PRISON ! JE connais la vie réelle, toi tu ne sais plus RIEN de l'extérieur ! Tu vas pourrir entre quatre murs, et c'est tout ce que tu mérites !" cracha le jeune homme, comme du venin.

"Surveille-la bien, c'est tout ce que je cherche à te dire…" conseilla calmement Dan, souriant devant le visage plein de rage de Lucas. "Les filles de ce genre ne changent pas, qu'elles aient 15 ou 25 ans. Tu sais, les traînées…"

Le sang de Lucas ne fit qu'un tour.

"Ne t'avise plus JAMAIS d'insulter ma femme !" s'écria-t-il, foudroyant son père du regard. "Tu peux me menacer, mal me parler, mais ne touche pas à elle. Je t'interdis de la traiter comme ça ! Parce que sinon, crois moi, passer le reste de ta vie en prison sera paradisiaque à côté de ce que je te ferai !"

"Tiens, voilà enfin la faiblesse de l'indifférent et de l'hautain Lucas Scott ! Une fille !" s'exclama Dan, toujours d'une voix calme.

"Ma femme." rectifia le jeune homme entre ses dents.

"Future, Lucas, future ! Le mariage est dimanche tu m'as dit, non ? On ne sait pas ce qui arrivera d'ici là…"

Il m'a insulté et rabaissé, eh bien, maintenant, à mon tour de le voir souffrir, se dit Dan.

Mais si Lucas était sûr d'une chose, c'était bien de son couple.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, ça ira ! Bon, je pense qu'on s'est tout dit." trancha-t-il.

"Attends Lucas. Un conseil : deviens plus fort. Tu te promènes, sûr de toi, le regard fier, mais dès qu'on touche à ta Brooke, tu n'es plus qu'un petit garçon impulsif et vulnérable. Tu es faible en fait, et tu n'arriveras à rien si tu continues à l'être."

"Si je continue à quoi ? A être amoureux, à avoir des amis, une famille, à me soucier d'eux ?" demanda Lucas. "Mais mon pauvre Dan, c'est ça que tu n'as pas compris et que tu ne comprendras jamais…L'amour et l'amitié ne sont pas des failles, des faiblesses, des sentiments qu'éprouvent les lâches ! C'est justement ce qui fait la force des Hommes ! Les gens incapables d'éprouver la moindre compassion, le moindre intérêt pour ceux qui les entourent, ce sont eux les infirmes."

Le jeune homme regarda son père dans les yeux pendant un long moment, dominant et digne.

"Adieu. Je ne reviendrai plus jamais t'embêter."

Il se leva de son siège, le 'téléphone' toujours collé à l'oreille.

"Ravi de t'avoir connu, _Papa_." ajouta-t-il, ironique.

"Lucas…" appela Dan, tout d'un coup misérable.

Mais son fils n'entendit pas. Il avait déjà raccroché et se dirigeait vers la porte de sortie du parloir.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, un gardien fit signe à Dan de se lever afin qu'il le ramène dans sa cellule.

-

Dans le couloir, Lucas marchait le sourire aux lèvres. C'était fini, bel et bien fini ! Il avait vaincu ses vieux démons une bonne fois pour toutes. Son père, et tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, étaient de l'histoire ancienne. Dans quelques secondes, il retrouverait Brooke, qui l'attendait dans l'entrée de la prison de Joliette et il serait un homme nouveau. Un homme enfin libéré de ce père cruel, de ces mauvais souvenirs, de ces cauchemars…

-

"_Nooooooooon" cria Lucas dans son sommeil._

_Il se réveilla en sursaut, trempé de sueur, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était dans sa chambre, dans la maison de sa mère, à Tree Hill. Il entendit la voix apaisante de Brooke à côté de lui._

"_C'est fini, c'était juste un cauchemar…"_

_Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle ne dormait pas, elle dessinait des nouveaux modèles de vêtements pour 'Clothes Over Bro's'. Elle posa ses croquis par terre, près du lit, et s'allongea à côté de Lucas. Elle caressa la joue du jeune homme avec tendresse._

_Lorsqu'il fut un peu calmé, elle lui demanda._

"_Encore un rêve à propos de Dan et Keith ?" _

_Cela faisait une semaine que Brooke et Lucas avaient quitté New York en vitesse et étaient arrivés à Tree Hill. Dan niait toujours avoir tiré sur son frère le jour de la prise d'otage du lycée des années auparavant, pourtant la police trouvait de plus en plus d'indices incriminant le père de Lucas et Nathan. Comme c'était Noël dans quelques jours, Brooke et Lucas avaient décidé de rester à Tree Hill, et surtout pour soutenir Karen._

_Mais la mère de Lucas avait déjà laissé éclater sa haine contre Dan et paraissait apaisée depuis deux jours. Par contre, Lucas faisait des cauchemars toutes les nuits, vivant en rêve l'assassinat de son oncle Keith. Mais cette fois-ci, le rêve avait été un peu différent…_

"_Non, c'était toi…" articula difficilement le jeune homme, encore sous le choc de son cauchemar._

"_Moi ?" dit Brooke, en fronçant les sourcils._

"_Je rentrais à notre appart' à New York un soir et quand j'ai ouvert la porte, Dan pointait un flingue sur toi. Alors je me suis jeté sur lui pour lui prendre son arme, mais c'est comme si j'étais un fantôme ! Je ne pouvais pas le toucher, je n'arrivais pas prendre dans mes mains le flingue. Il a rit et il a tiré. Tu t'es écroulée et je ne pouvais rien faire. C'est là où je me suis réveillé…"_

_Le simple fait de raconter son cauchemar donnait à Lucas l'impression qu'on lui arrachait son cœur de la poitrine._

"_C'était juste un rêve mon amour. Tout va bien maintenant. Dan ne fera plus jamais de mal autour de lui. Il ne te prendra pas les gens que tu aimes comme il t'a pris Keith…" le rassura Brooke. Elle l'embrassa sur le front longuement._

"_Mais si on ne l'envoie pas en prison ? Il s'en sort toujours tu sais…"_

"_Pas cette fois, Luke. On va l'enfermer à tout jamais. Il nie mais les preuves sont là. Il y aura un procès, peut-être pas tout de suite, mais il y en aura un. Les juges l'enverront en prison et il ne pourra plus nous atteindre. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne s'en tirera pas…"_

"_Je n'aurais pas survécu si tu n'avais pas été là cette semaine." dit sincèrement Lucas à sa petite amie._

_Cette dernière le serra fort dans ses bras et murmura._

"_On est deux, on est une équipe. Si tu sautes, je saute. C'est comme ça."_

-

Lucas trouva Brooke là où il l'avait quittée près d'une heure auparavant. Elle était assise sur une chaise et lisait un magazine. Le dernier 'Vogue' songea Lucas, car il avait vu le mensuel dans le sac de sa fiancée lorsqu'ils avaient quitté Tree Hill.

Au bruit de ses pas sur le carrelage blanc de l'accueil de la prison, Brooke leva les yeux de sa revue.

"Ça a été ?" demanda-t-elle en se levant, concernée.

Lucas hocha simplement la tête. La jeune femme lui sourit et ouvrit ses bras, l'invitant à un câlin. Elle le serra fort contre elle et un sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme lorsqu'il sentit le corps fin de Brooke collé au sien.

"J'ai bien fait de venir. Tout va encore mieux maintenant."

Brooke l'embrassa dans le cou et relâcha son étreinte.

"Ne restons pas ici, c'est sinistre." dit Lucas en prenant sa fiancée par la main.

Ils firent un signe de tête au gardien qui s'était 'occupé' d'eux à leur arrivée et sortirent du centre pénitencier.

"J'ai faim…J'ai vu un restau sur la route en venant, on pourrait y aller, tu me raconteras ! Et puis j'ai aussi quelque chose à te dire…" proposa Brooke.

Lucas acquiesça et grimpa dans la voiture.

-

Assis à une table du petit restaurant de bord de route que Brooke avait aperçu, les deux amoureux entamaient leur plat avec appétit.

"Nate avait raison tu sais. Dan est complètement…démoniaque !" expliqua Lucas.

"Pire qu'avant ?"

"Cent fois pire ! On aurait dit qu'il cherchait tous les moyens de me faire du mal, de me mettre en colère !"

"Et il a réussi ?"

"Un peu, oui…" avoua le jeune homme. "Je m'étais promis d'être froid et distant avec lui, de lui montrer que ce qu'il dirait ne m'atteindrait pas, mais il a dit certaines choses que je ne pouvais pas laisser passer…"

"Comme quoi ?" demanda Brooke, intriguée.

"Il a parlé de toi…Et je ne veux pas qu'il touche aux gens que j'aime. Je ne supporte même pas l'idée de ton prénom dans sa bouche ! En fait, je refuse que Dan parle de mes amis et de ma famille, je ne veux pas que vous soyez associés à lui par quelque manière que ce soit…"

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis un sourire se dessina son visage, petit à petit.

"J'aime bien ça…Que tu me défendes, que tu me protèges…"

"C'est normal…Tu es ma moitié. Si on te fait du mal, on m'en fait à moi aussi."

Brooke prit la main de Lucas par-dessus la table et posa un baiser sur sa paume.

"Je suis tellement heureuse d'être ici…" soupira-t-elle.

"Quoi ? Dans ce restaurant ? C'est pas le meilleur dans lequel on est allé…" dit Lucas en regardant son steak/frites.

"Mais non idiot ! A Tree Hill, avec toi et tous nos amis. New York est une ville géniale, mais ici c'est les vacances, le repos, la tranquillité…Même si je t'avouerai que notre appartement me manque. Faire l'amour alors que ta mère et Kyle ne sont pas très loin, c'est un peu troublant !"

"Tu trouvais ça excitant au lycée !" remarqua-t-il.

"Ouais…Mais j'ai grandi et j'ai pris goût au fait de pouvoir te sauter dessus dès que j'en ressens l'envie !"

Lucas rit et Brooke fut heureuse de lui avoir rendu un peu de légèreté après son entrevue avec Dan.

"Alors ? Tu avais quelque chose à me dire non ?" demanda le jeune homme.

"Oui…"

La jeune femme se baissa, fouilla dans son sac et s'empara de son numéro de juin de 'Vogue' tel un trophée.

"Dans 3 mois, c'est une robe 'Clothes Over Bro's' que tu verras là !!" s'exclama-t-elle en pointant du doigt la couverture du magazine. "La rédactrice en chef m'a contactée il y a deux semaines. Une mannequin s'est présentée à un de leurs castings avec mes fringues et la rédaction a carrément flashé dessus - sur mes vêtements, pas sur la mannequin. Et bref, le magazine m'a proposé de dessiner des modèles qu'on verra dans le numéro de septembre et il y aura même un article sur la marque et la boutique !"

"Brooke, c'est génial ! Je suis si fier de toi ! Ta marque va devenir célèbre !" s'enthousiasma Lucas. "Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?"

"Ce n'était encore qu'un projet jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Pendant que tu étais avec Dan, le magazine m'a téléphoné pour confirmer."

"Je suis très heureux pour toi Pretty Girl…"

"C'est fou, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! C'est mon magazine préféré depuis mes 15 ans, le magazine le plus influent dans l'univers de la mode ! Ils aiment mes fringues Luke ! C'est un rêve qui devient réalité !"

-

"_Je déclare ouverte la boutique 'Clothes Over Bro's' !" s'exclama Brooke, un verre de champagne à la main._

_Autour d'elle, réunis dans le magasin qui venait à peine d'être terminé, tous ses amis applaudirent. Amy, Haley, Rachel, Bevin, Nathan, Micro, Skillz, d'autres amis de fac, Sydney sa future employée, Lucas bien sûr, Karen et Kyle aussi, et même Peyton, qui avait été invitée malgré les relations un peu tendues qu'elle entretenait avec Brooke…Tout le monde était là !_

_Brooke avait enfin réussi à trouver le local et les fonds pour ouvrir sa boutique. Elle avait dû abandonner le local qu'elle avait visité l'hiver dernier, le jour où ils avaient appris que Dan avait tué Keith, car elle et Lucas s'étaient tout de suite envolés pour Tree Hill. Mais à leur retour à New York, elle était tombée sur cet autre local et l'avait immédiatement aimé._

_Et voilà, 6 mois plus tard, le 12 juin 2011, la première boutique 'Clothes Over Bro's' voyait le jour. Dès le lendemain de cette soirée d'inauguration, Brooke commencerait à vendre ses créations aux New Yorkaises._

_Dans un coin de la salle, Lucas observait sa petite amie passer d'un groupe à l'autre, riant, discutant avec tout le monde. Elle réalise enfin son rêve, se dit-il, la vie recommence._

_En effet, lui, sa famille et tous ceux qui avaient connu Keith se remettaient petit à petit de la révélation de l'identité de son véritable meurtrier. Ce n'était pas encore officiel, le procès de Dan n'aurait lieu qu'à l'automne prochain, mais leur avocat leur avait assuré que c'était gagné d'avance : il irait en prison pour au moins 20 ans, peut-être même pour toujours._

_Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'approcha de Lucas et le tira de ses pensées._

"_Belle boutique n'est-ce pas ? Brooke est très talentueuse, je savais qu'elle y arriverait !"_

"_Oui…Euh désolé, qui êtes-vous ?" demanda Lucas._

"_Pardon. John Nash, j'étais le professeur de design de Brooke à l'université." se présenta l'homme._

"_Oh ! Enchanté !" dit le jeune homme blond en lui serrant la main._

"_Brooke avait toujours les meilleures idées de sa classe…" apprécia John. "Et vous, comment la connaissez-vous ?"_

"_Je m'appelle Lucas Scott. Brooke est ma...ma femme."_

_Lucas posa à nouveau ses yeux sur la jeune femme brune, qui riait à une blague de Rachel, à quelques mètres de lui et de John._

_Sa femme…_

_Pourquoi avait-il dit ça ?_

_Et pourquoi cela lui avait-il semblé si juste, si agréable ?_

* * *

Un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît ? Alors cliquez sur le bouton "GO" !


	13. Talk

Chaque chapitre porte le nom d'une chanson de Coldplay, mon groupe préféré. Les paroles en début de chapitre sont celles de la chanson correspondante. Le titre de la fic "Yes" est une chanson de leur dernier album.

Pour vous aider à comprendre : oubliez toute la saison 4 et la saison 5 d'OTH (et la 6 aussi, puisqu'elle vient de commencer aux USA). Nathan et Haley n'ont jamais eu Jamie, Karen n'a pas eu une fille, mais un fils. PsychoDerek n'a jamais existé, ni même un frère lointain de Peyton.

Cette histoire sera pleine de flashbacks : je sais que ça peut ne pas du tout intéresser certains, mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire de les lire pour comprendre comment Brooke et Lucas sont arrivés à la situation dans laquelle ils sont dans ma fic. Et puis, un peu plus de BL, ça n'a jamais nui à personne !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Je mettrai un nouveau chapitre tous les week-end !**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 13 : Talk**

So you don't know where you're going and you wanna talk

And you feel like you're going where you've been before

You tell anyone who'll listen but you feel ignored

Nothing's really making any sense at all, let's talk

Let's talk, let's talk, let's talk

Le lendemain de sa visite à Dan en prison, Lucas était parti tôt le matin, retrouver Skillz, Junk, Fergie, Nathan et Micro au Rivercourt. Les garçons avaient prévu depuis un moment de se faire un match de basketball sur leur terrain favori et Lucas était ravi de pouvoir jouer, même si sa maladie et ses médicaments l'empêchaient de se donner à fond. Il emmena avec lui son petit frère Kyle, passionné lui aussi par ce sport.

Brooke se retrouva donc seule avec Karen pour prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine familiale.

"Bientôt le grand jour…" lança Karen.

Brooke sourit et avala ses céréales avant de répondre.

"Ouais…J'ai tellement hâte d'être à dimanche ! Tout est prêt maintenant."

"C'est bien…" répondit la quadragénaire.

"Karen…Peut-être que c'est moi qui me fais des films, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es un peu distante avec moi depuis que je suis arrivée à Tree Hill avec Lucas. J'avais le sentiment jusqu'à maintenant qu'on était beaucoup plus proche que ça." dit Brooke, un peu gênée. "Je veux dire, est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui ne t'a pas plu ?" ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Elle voulait parler de ça avec sa future belle-mère depuis quelques temps maintenant, mais ne trouvait jamais le bon moment.

"Non Brooke, ce n'est pas que tu as fait quelque chose de mal, c'est…Tu épouses mon fils voilà tout !"

La jeune femme lança un regard confus à Karen. Celle-ci reprit.

"J'ai élevé Lucas presque toute seule, ma vie tourne autour de lui depuis que j'ai 18 ans…"

"La mienne aussi…" murmura Brooke en souriant.

Karen eut un petit rire.

"Tu as raison. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je le vois encore comme mon petit garçon. Je sais qu'il a 24 ans, qu'il a sa vie à lui, mais pour moi il est toujours ce blondinet qui me dessinait des soleils avec des lunettes noires et qui faisait du vélo autour de la maison toute la journée…Il est parti d'ici depuis longtemps, mais c'est comme si le fait de se marier l'éloignait encore plus."

"Oh Karen ! Je te promets que ce mariage ne changera rien entre toi et Luke ! Nous n'allons pas moins te rendre visite juste parce que nous sommes mariés !" s'empressa de la rassurer Brooke.

"Je n'en doute pas le moins du monde ! Et puis si c'était le cas, tu peux me croire, je passerai un bon savon à Lucas !"

La jeune femme rit à cette remarque.

"Alors, qu'on se marie, ça ne te pose pas de problème ?" s'enquit-elle.

"Non…Non, dans l'immédiat, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une surprise ! J'ai eu une conversation à ce sujet avec Lucas, avant que tu n'arrives de New York et il m'a bien fait comprendre que ce n'était pas un mariage précipité, une décision prise à la légère."

"Pour ça, tu peux lui faire confiance. Ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà et je sais qu'il y a longtemps pensé avant de me demander de l'épouser !"

"Je sais. C'est juste que je suis sa maman, et qu'importe l'âge qu'il a, Lucas sera toujours mon bébé. Et en tant que mère, à mes yeux, aucune fille ne méritera jamais mon fils. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi Brooke, c'est juste comme ça…Je suis sûre que pour tes parents c'est la même chose, ils doivent penser que Lucas n'est pas digne de toi. C'est un truc de parents, c'est tout…"

"Non. Si mes parents n'apprécient pas Luke, c'est parce qu'il ne roule pas sur l'or, ils se fichent que ce soit quelqu'un de bien ou qu'il m'aime…" dit Brooke amèrement, en baissant les yeux.

Karen eut un regard peiné pour la jeune femme assise en face d'elle.

"Mais, peu importe, ce n'est pas d'eux qu'on parlait !"

"Je suis consciente d'avoir été un peu distante avec toi ces deux dernières semaines et j'en suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, Brooke. Excuse moi. C'est juste que cette histoire de mariage me monte un peu à la tête et je ne cesse de me répéter que tu vas m'enlever mon garçon…Ne rigole pas, je suis sérieuse !" s'exclama Karen avec un petit rire. "Pourtant, je sais que je ne pouvais rêver mieux que toi comme belle-fille ! Crois moi, je t'aime comme si tu étais ma propre fille ! Et je sais que Lucas n'a jamais aimé quelqu'un comme il t'aime. C'est pour ces raisons que je _sais _qu'il fait le bon choix en t'épousant. Mais j'ai peur pour lui aussi, parce que si vous veniez à vous séparer - ne lui dis pas que je t'ai l'ai dit - je sais qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas, il tient trop à toi."

Touchée, Brooke laissa passer un moment avant de répondre.

"Je ne m'en remettrais pas non plus si Lucas venait à sortir de ma vie…" murmura-t-elle. "Mais Karen, on se marie justement ! On veut montrer à tout le monde qu'on a envie de rester ensemble, qu'on prévoit un avenir à deux. Il ne me perdra pas, je ne le quitterai pas, sois en sûre. Je sais que je donne l'impression d'être une fille fofolle, jamais sérieuse, mais s'il y a bien une chose avec laquelle je ne rigole pas c'est mon couple et mon mariage avec Luke. Je ne lui ferai pas de mal, il est tout pour moi. Sans lui je ne tiens pas debout."

"Alors je suppose que je peux arrêter de m'inquiéter." fit Karen, soulagée et souriante.

"Tu peux oui !" répondit Brooke, elle aussi plus sereine d'avoir enfin compris pourquoi sa future belle-mère était distante avec elle.

-

_Trois mois avaient passés depuis l'ouverture du magasin 'Clothes Over Bro's' et, à New York, l'été se retirait peu à peu, laissant place à l'automne._

_La boutique avait très vite attiré nombre de clientes, sûrement dû au fait que la marque de Brooke était déjà assez connue puisque ses créations étaient disponibles dans certains magasins vendant plusieurs marques différentes._

_Brooke créait donc sans cesse, trouvant presque tous les jours de nouvelles idées. Elle s'occupait aussi de la gérance de sa boutique, aidée par Sydney. Elle travaillait beaucoup et de ce fait, Lucas voyait un peu moins souvent sa petite amie._

_Cependant, il ne lui en voulait pas du tout et était incroyablement fier de ce qu'elle avait accompli, presque toute seule._

_Souvent, il lui arrivait de repenser à la soirée d'inauguration du magasin et à ce qu'il avait dit à l'ancien professeur de Brooke._

_Il avait appelé sa petite amie 'sa femme'. C'était la première fois qu'il avait employé ces mots, pourtant ils étaient venus si naturellement dans sa bouche…Il n'avait même pas fait attention à ce qu'il disait._

'_Brooke est ma...ma femme.'_

_Il n'avait jamais pensé à elle de cette façon. C'était sa petite amie, la fille qu'il aimait de tout son être, celle qui partageait sa vie, la personne indispensable à son bonheur…Mais sa femme ? Non, ces mots n'étaient jamais venus à son esprit lorsqu'il pensait à Brooke._

_Pourtant c'était le cas. Ils n'étaient pas mariés, ni même fiancés, la promesse de ne jamais se quitter, de lier leurs vies ensemble, n'était que muette, implicite. Mais ils vivaient, s'aimaient comme deux époux. Pour tous ceux qui les connaissaient ils étaient Brooke et Lucas, le couple indestructible._

_Ils ne prenaient jamais des décisions importantes sans en avoir parlé avec l'autre, ils pensaient pour deux. Toujours. Leur couple passait avant tout, avant leur travail, avant les obligations, et même avant leurs amis._

_Cette prise de conscience trotta dans la tête de Lucas pendant des mois. Il se surprenait parfois à regarder Brooke et à penser 'ma femme est magnifique'. Il secouait alors la tête et essayait de penser à autre chose._

_Ces mots lui venaient de plus en plus souvent et plusieurs fois il faillit les dire à voix haute, devant Brooke. Il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait, si elle en rirait ou si elle serait en colère._

_Mais pour lui, c'était très clair : il voulait passer sa vie avec cette femme._

_Au fond de lui, ça avait toujours été le cas depuis leur dernière année de lycée, mais le scandale de l'identité du vrai meurtrier de Keith, quelques mois auparavant, avait consolidé cette envie : Brooke avait sauvé le jeune homme, elle avait rendu moins pénible cette épreuve pour lui, et il avait compris qu'il ne se sentait pas complet, pas vivant sans elle._

_Il songea alors peu à peu à la demander en mariage. Mais il se rappela la promesse qu'il lui avait faite il y avait maintenant plus de 4 ans : ils ne se marieraient que lorsqu'ils seraient totalement prêts, totalement sûrs. Or, Lucas ne savait pas vraiment si Brooke l'était._

_Mais un soir d'octobre, alors qu'elle rentrait à leur appartement après une nouvelle journée de travail épuisante, le jeune homme eut sa réponse…_

_Brooke se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté de lui. Il posa le manuscrit d'un auteur en attente d'être édité qu'il lisait sur la table du salon et attira la jeune femme contre lui. Elle laissa sa tête contre son épaule et soupira, en fermant les yeux._

"_J'ai rêvé de ce moment toute la journée…"_

_Lucas ne répondit rien et sourit, frottant son menton contre les cheveux de Brooke dans un geste de tendresse. Elle releva un peu la tête et déposa un baiser dans le cou du jeune homme._

"_Je sais que je ne te le dis pas souvent, mais je suis bien avec toi Luke…Le monde pourrait s'écrouler, je m'en ficherais, juste parce que je suis dans tes bras…Rien ne peut m'atteindre…J'aimerai pouvoir rester comme ça toute ma vie."_

_C'est à ce moment là que Lucas comprit que Brooke voulait exactement la même chose que lui : eux deux, ensemble pour l'éternité. Parce qu'il n'y avait que comme ça qu'ils pourraient être heureux et vivants._

_Ils restèrent un instant enlacés, en silence._

"_Tu peux me lire quelque chose ?" demanda-t-elle, toujours appuyée sur le jeune homme, les yeux clos._

"_Bien sûr…Tiens, écoute, c'est un roman que j'ai reçu ce matin, c'est très bien, je pense que je vais l'éditer…"_

_Il tendit le bras, récupéra le manuscrit sur la table et commença à lire._

_Bercée par la voix grave et chaude de Lucas, Brooke s'endormit peu à peu, tandis que son petit ami songeait à bien des choses, comme des témoins, un prêtre ou encore une bague de fiançailles…_

_-_

_Le lendemain, lors de sa pause de midi, Lucas s'échappa de son bureau. Il descendit dans la rue, prit le métro et se retrouva devant la bijouterie préférée de Brooke, deux stations plus loin. Il poussa la porte et entra. Il se dirigea vers une vitrine où étaient présentées toutes sortes de bagues de fiançailles et d'alliances._

"_Puis-je vous aider monsieur ?" lui demanda une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, élégante et stricte._

"_Oui. En fait je voudrais voir vos bagues de fiançailles." répondit Lucas, un peu pris de court._

"_Bien sûr."_

_La vendeuse ouvrit la vitrine et s'empara des écrins sur lesquels étaient posées les bagues que Lucas observait à l'instant._

_Il y avait un choix impressionnant. Or jaune ou blanc. Rubis, topaze, émeraude, saphir, opale, améthyste…_

"_Je vous conseillerais de prendre une bague dont la pierre précieuse est de la même couleur que la préférée de votre amie. Quelle est sa couleur préférée ?" demanda la femme._

"_Rouge…" répondit Lucas, peu convaincu par les bagues qui faisaient toutes plus tape-à-l'œil les unes que les autres. _

_Il se rappela de ce que lui avait dit Brooke il y avait bien longtemps alors qu'ils choisissaient des boucles d'oreilles pour un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Karen. 'Je n'aime pas tellement les pierres précieuses colorées…C'est trop voyant. Alors que les diamants, c'est simple et beau.' Elle avait même rajouté en chantant à mi-voix 'Diamonds are a girl's best friend', ce qui avait fait rire Lucas._

"_Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose de plus discret ? Un diamant par exemple." demanda-t-il._

"_Oh mais oui ! Nous venons de recevoir un nouveau modèle. Un diamant solitaire, deux carats, l'anneau est en or blanc. Je vais vous le chercher."_

_Elle revint quelques instants plus tard et montra la fameuse bague à Lucas. Elle était parfaite, il la voyait déjà au doigt de Brooke. C'était tout elle : unique, brillante, belle, élégante._

"_C'est celle-là…" murmura-t-il._

_La vendeuse sourit, attendrie. Elle aimait particulièrement vendre des alliances ou des bagues de fiançailles : les couples ou les jeunes hommes qui les achetaient étaient toujours rayonnants de bonheur et d'amour._

"_Je vous la mets dans un écrin alors…"_

_Lucas paya et mit la petite boîte en sécurité dans une poche intérieure de sa veste._

"_Bonne chance et beaucoup de bonheur." lui souhaita la vendeuse lorsqu'il sortit du magasin._

_Il sourit et retourna à son bureau, reprenant sa vie comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, lorsqu'il trouverait le bon moment et le bon endroit, il demanderait à Brooke d'être sa femme et là, ce serait l'un des instants les plus importants de sa vie…_

-

L'après midi suivant sa discussion avec Karen, Brooke se rendit au café de cette dernière. Lucas et Kyle n'étaient pas rentrés du Rivercourt car le garçon voulait que son grand frère et Nathan lui apprennent à jouer 'comme un pro'. Seule à la maison, Brooke s'ennuyait et décida donc d'aller au Karen's café pour être entourée de gens et pour commencer à dessiner des modèles qu'elle présenterait au magazine 'Vogue' à la rentrée. Elle avait promis à Lucas qu'elle ne travaillerait pas le temps de leurs vacances, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir à des modèles de vêtements, alors elle profita qu'il ne soit pas là pour lui faire les gros yeux et dessina, en sirotant son thé glacé.

Environ une heure après qu'elle soit arrivée, alors qu'elle rêvassait sur ses croquis en regardant les clients du café, ou plutôt leurs habits, pour trouver de l'inspiration, elle aperçut Peyton au comptoir, qui commandait à Karen un café frappé, sa boisson préférée.

Elle ne l'avait pas vue entrer dans le café, trop occupée à imaginer une robe avec les mêmes motifs que ceux du t-shirt de la fille assise à la table d'à côté. A son grand étonnement, Brooke n'avait pas recroisé Peyton depuis le soir de sa dispute avec Lucas et lorsque la jeune femme blonde s'avança vers une table libre un peu plus loin, sans réfléchir, elle l'appela.

"Peyton !"

Celle-ci se retourna, étonnée. Elle non plus n'avait pas vu que son ancienne meilleure amie était là.

"Viens t'asseoir si tu veux !"

Peyton hocha la tête et s'approcha de la table où se trouvait Brooke. Elles se firent la bise, un peu gênées et la blonde s'assit en face de la brune.

"Avant tout, je voudrais m'excuser pour l'autre soir, quand on est tombé sur toi ici même. Je n'ai pas été très sympa."

"Tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir, je comprends tout à fait…" assura Peyton.

"Ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Et je dois aussi te remercier…"

"Pour ?"

"Pour avoir parlé à Lucas ce soir-là. Comme tu t'en doutes, on s'était disputé, enfin je veux dire, j'ai un peu pété les plombs en constatant que tu étais à Tree Hill, et je crois que c'est en grande partie grâce à toi que Luke a pu se calmer et me pardonner…Alors voilà, merci."

"De rien. Mais j'ai juste aidé Lucas à comprendre que ce serait stupide de tout foutre en l'air pour un petit malentendu…"

"Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais je suis contente qu'il soit tombé sur toi dans ce bar." dit Brooke en riant.

"Je ne vous ai jamais voulu du mal à Lucas et à toi." répondit sérieusement Peyton.

"Oui, je le sais maintenant. Ça m'a pris presque six ans pour le comprendre, mais au moins je l'ai compris !"

"Mieux vaut tard que jamais…" fit-elle en souriant, heureuse que sa relation avec Brooke progresse.

"Alors, tu viens dimanche ?"

"Bien sûr ! Je suis ravie de voir que finalement, ça a bien tourné pour toi et Lucas, que vous vous êtes retrouvés malgré…ce que je vous ai fait en dernière année de lycée."

"Je vais être honnête, Peyton, je ne pense pas que je pourrai te pardonner complètement un jour…Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse redevenir aussi proches qu'avant."

Peyton ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Brooke reprit.

"On n'en a jamais vraiment reparlé et je pense qu'on devrait mettre ça au clair…Quand tu m'as dit que tu pensais avoir des sentiments pour Lucas, ça m'a fait énormément de mal. Encore plus que la fois où je vous avais vu ensemble sur ta webcam l'année précédente. J'étais folle de rage que cette histoire recommence, mais surtout je t'en voulais de me trahir alors que tu avais promis de ne plus me faire de mal. J'étais persuadée que Lucas me quitterait à l'instant où il apprendrait que tu l'aimais encore, alors j'ai rompu avant…Et sans comprendre comment, je me suis retrouvée toute seule. Plus de copain, plus de meilleure amie, plus de parents…J'avais besoin de trouver un coupable, alors c'est toi que j'ai blâmé. Ça va te paraître horrible, mais cette colère, cette haine envers toi m'a empêché de sombrer dans la déprime, alors je ne regrette pas mon attitude à ton égard lors de notre dernière année de lycée…"

"Je comprends…" dit Peyton, sincèrement.

"Par contre, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à passer par-dessus cette histoire et à venir te parler…"

"C'est bon Brooke. Quand je repense à ce que je t'ai fait au lycée, je me trouve affreuse. Maintenant que j'ai mûri, je comprends pourquoi tu m'en as autant voulu. Je ne me rendais pas compte que Lucas comptait vraiment pour toi. Je ne prenais pas votre couple au sérieux, je me disais que vous vous remettriez vite de votre rupture, que c'était moi qui devrais sortir avec lui. Je croyais être la fille parfaite pour lui. On était pareil tous les deux alors que vous, vous étiez comme le jour et la nuit. Je n'avais seulement pas compris que tu avais trouvé _ton_ homme, que ce n'était pas qu'une simple amourette de lycée, que c'était le grand amour de ta vie."

"Mais comme tu l'as dit, heureusement, tout s'est arrangé !" déclara Brooke, qui commençait à être triste de repenser à cette période difficile de sa vie. "Je suis contente d'avoir pu parler de ça avec toi !"

"Ouais, on va pouvoir repartir sur de nouvelles bases !" s'exclama la jeune femme blonde. "Moi non plus je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'on redevienne les meilleures amies du monde : tu as ta vie, tes amis, j'ai les miens. Mais j'espère qu'on pourra manger ensemble de temps en temps lorsque je viendrai à New York ou à Tree Hill, ou si tu visites Seattle un jour !"

"Ça me ferait super plaisir !" dit Brooke, sincère.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas te marier !" s'exclama Peyton, après un temps de silence.

"Moi non plus !!" fit la brune, excitée. "J'ai toujours eu peur du mariage, mais là, je ne suis même pas inquiète, même pas un tout petit peu ! Il me suffit de croiser le regard de Lucas et là je sais. J'ai la certitude que tout ira bien. Il est tellement merveilleux ! Il n'y a pas un jour qui passe sans que je me dise à quel point j'ai de la chance de l'avoir. Avec lui je sais que je suis comprise et aimée pour qui je suis. Il me rassure, je me sens protégée. On est sur la même longueur d'onde, je peux lui parler de tout, je peux tout partager avec lui. C'est génial de pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un, quoiqu'il arrive…Désolée, je me laisse emporter quand je parle de lui !"

Brooke adressa un petit sourire d'excuse à Peyton.

"C'est pas grave, je suis heureuse pour vous deux."

"Sinon, comment se porte ta maison de disques ?"

"Très bien ! Vraiment très bien, merci ! Damien Rice vient même de signer un contrat avec nous !"

"Peyton ! C'est génial ! C'est un très bon artiste ! J'adore ses chansons !" s'enthousiasma Brooke.

"Ouais, je suis super contente ! Et toi ? J'ai appris que 'Clothes Over Bro's' marche du tonnerre !"

"Oui…Le numéro de septembre de 'Vogue' va parler de la marque ! Je suis toute excitée !"

"Il faudra que je pense à l'acheter quand il paraîtra !"

"Je te ferai parvenir un exemplaire si tu veux !"

Le téléphone de Brooke sonna alors.

"C'est Lucas." dit la jeune femme à Peyton.

Elle décrocha.

"Allo chéri ?"

"_Hey Pretty Girl…Où es-tu ?"_

"Au café de ta mère. Je bois un verre avec Peyton."

"_Avec Peyton ?!"_

"Tout se passe très bien Luke."

"_Tant mieux. Bon, on a fini de jouer, alors on va venir vous rejoindre Nathan, Kyle et moi."_

"Ok, à de suite alors."

"_Bye mon amour."_

Brooke rangea son portable dans son sac et le reposa par terre.

"Il arrive avec Kyle et Nathan." expliqua-t-elle à Peyton.

Quelques minutes plus tard les trois garçons entrèrent dans le café et rejoignirent les deux jeunes femmes. Kyle s'installa directement sur les genoux de Brooke et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

"Nathan dit que quand je serai plus grand, je pourrai jouer pour les Knicks, comme lui !" déclara-t-il, tout fier.

"Je suis sûre que tu as battu Lucas et Nathan à plate couture !" s'exclama Brooke.

"Tu parles, ils pleuraient comme des filles !" répondit le petit Kyle.

Peyton éclata de rire à cette remarque.

"C'est qui la jolie dame ?" demanda le petit garçon à voix basse, en mettant sa main autour de l'oreille de Brooke, comme pour lui dire un secret.

"C'est Peyton Sawyer ! C'est une très bonne amie à moi." expliqua la jeune femme brune, sur le même ton de confidence.

De l'autre côté de la table, un sourire éclaira le visage de Peyton. Elle redevenait enfin une 'très bonne amie' de Brooke…

* * *

Un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît ? Alors cliquez sur le bouton "GO" !


	14. Sparks

Chaque chapitre porte le nom d'une chanson de Coldplay, mon groupe préféré. Les paroles en début de chapitre sont celles de la chanson correspondante. Le titre de la fic "Yes" est une chanson de leur dernier album.

Pour vous aider à comprendre : oubliez toute la saison 4 et la saison 5 d'OTH (et la 6 aussi, puisqu'elle vient de commencer aux USA). Nathan et Haley n'ont jamais eu Jamie, Karen n'a pas eu une fille, mais un fils. PsychoDerek n'a jamais existé, ni même un frère lointain de Peyton.

Cette histoire sera pleine de flashbacks : je sais que ça peut ne pas du tout intéresser certains, mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire de les lire pour comprendre comment Brooke et Lucas sont arrivés à la situation dans laquelle ils sont dans ma fic. Et puis, un peu plus de BL, ça n'a jamais nui à personne !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Je mettrai un nouveau chapitre tous les week-end !**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14 : Sparks**

I promise you this

I'll always look out for you

Yeah that's what I'll do

My heart is yours

It's you that I hold onto

Yeah that's what I do

Yeah I saw sparks

Yeah I saw sparks

And I saw sparks

Yeah I saw sparks

Couchés sur le canapé du salon chez Karen et Kyle, Brooke et Lucas étaient en pleine séance intensive de baisers. Le jeune homme était sur le dos, tandis que sa fiancée était allongée sur lui, embrassant sa bouche avec ardeur. Lucas baladait ses mains sous le t-shirt de Brooke et remontait dangeureusement vers l'agrafe du soutien-gorge de la jeune femme.

"Luke...Attends..." articula-t-elle péniblement, haletante après tous ces baisers.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" s'inquiéta le jeune homme, en s'appuyant sur ses coudes alors que Brooke se redressait et s'asseyait sur le canapé.

"Ce n'est pas bien ce qu'on fait..."

"S'embrasser ?"

"Non...Tout ce pelotage à même pas deux jours du mariage, ce n'est pas bien !"

"Tu ne veux plus que je te touche jusqu'à ce qu'on ait prononcé nos voeux ?!" s'exclama-t-il.

"Ben...ouais." lâcha Brooke.

"Ce n'est pas comme si on était toujours vierge tous les deux tu sais ! Hier encore..." commença Lucas en souriant d'un air coquin, en repensant à la nuit dernière.

Sa fiancée lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule.

"Arrête...Je sais que ça fait une éternité qu'on a fait une croix sur 'pas avant le mariage', mais j'aimerais bien qu'on se...prive jusqu'à notre nuit de noces."

"Et c'est toi qui dis ça !" fit Lucas en riant.

"Je suis sérieuse Luke ! Tu te rappelles notre première année de fac, quand on ne pouvait pas se voir plusieurs semaines de suite parfois ?"

"Bien sûr que je m'en souviens."

"Je pensais constamment à toi, tu me manquais tellement que ça me faisait mal parfois. Te parler de vive voix, rire avec toi me manquait, mais c'était surtout de ne pas te voir, là, physiquement, devant moi, qui me torturait. Je rêvais de tes baisers, de tes mains sur moi, de ton souffle chaud dans mon cou. Je brûlais de désir pour toi et je ne pouvais même pas l'assouvir. Puis venait enfin un weekend où on pouvait se retrouver. Et là, là c'était une explosion de joie ! Toutes tes caresses étaient encore meilleures que lorsque je les imaginais le soir, seule dans mon lit. Quand tu me faisais l'amour après des semaines d'abstinence, un feu me consummait, c'était le paradis sur Terre ! J'aimerais ressentir ça lors de notre première nuit en tant que mari et femme, c'est tout..."

Brooke regarda son fiancé longuement, attendant une réponse de sa part.

"Oh...Ok alors. Si c'est important pour toi, je ne te toucherai pas jusqu'à ce qu'on soit officiellement marié !" promit Lucas, touché par ce que venait de dire la jeune femme. "Deux jours d'abstinence, ce n'est pas énorme après tout..."

"Tu vas me prendre pour une nymphomane, mais je t'assure que deux jours à tes côtés sans pouvoir te déshabiller, c'est assez difficile..." avoua Brooke en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

"Hmm...Ma petite obsédée préférée..." la taquina le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle et en lui posant un baiser sur les lèvres. "Je t'adore Brooke Davis..."

"...bientôt Scott." acheva sa future femme, un grand sourire, s'étirant jusqu'à ses oreilles, plaqué sur son visage.

Lucas se recula, l'air étrange.

"Quoi ? On va se marier je te rappelle ! Allo Lucas, ici la Terre !" rit Brooke.

"Tu veux laisser tomber ton nom et prendre le mien ?"

"Bien sûr ! Ça pose un problème ?" s'étonna-t-elle. "Après tout, j'ai envie que toute la Terre sache que toi et moi, on est lié."

"Oui...Oui bien sûr..." acquiesça Lucas en hochant lentement la tête.

"Ok..." soupira la jeune femme. Elle releva le menton de son fiancé, le forçant à la regarder. "A l'évidence, ça te pose un problème. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Luke ?"

"J'ai honte de mon nom." avoua-t-il.

"Honte de ton nom..." répéta Brooke en réfléchissant. "A cause de Dan ?"

"Qui d'autre !" s'exclama Lucas avec un petit sourire.

"Oh... Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit..." dit la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oui, parce que jusqu'à aujourd'hui tu n'avais jamais parlé de t'appeler Scott !" répondit le garçon blond en lui caressant les avant-bras d'un geste rassurant. "Tu es indépendante, Brooke. Personne ne peut te dire ce que tu dois faire ou ne pas faire, tu n'as besoin de personne pour exister..."

"Si, j'ai besoin de toi..."

Lucas sourit et posa un baiser sur son front.

"C'est juste que je pensais que tu voudrais garder ton nom. Brooke Davis, c'est toi ! C'est ton identité, tout le monde te connaît sous ce nom. Ce serait comme te changer de t'appeler Brooke Scott !"

"Je veux changer...Tu as raison, Davis, c'est mon nom. Mais de qui l'ai-je hérité ? De ces deux personnes qui disent être mes parents mais qui n'ont jamais été foutu de se comporter comme tels ! Ce nom ne représente rien pour moi."

"Et Scott représente un assassin !" fit Lucas avec fougue, essayant vivement de convaincre sa fiancée de changer d'avis. "Je ne veux pas que tu sois associée de quelque manière que ce soit à Dan, je ne veux pas que tu portes le nom d'un monstre."

"Ce n'est pas juste le nom d'un meurtrier. C'est surtout le nom de l'homme que j'aime. Le nom de deux de mes meilleurs amis, Nathan et Haley, le nom d'un homme que j'admirais, Keith, le nom du garçon le plus adorable de la Terre, Kyle, le nom de ta mère, car elle aussi s'appellerait Scott si Keith était encore vivant...Ce n'est pas le nom de Dan, c'est le nom des gens qui comptent le plus pour moi. C'est le nom de ma famille, de ma vraie famille...Voilà pourquoi je _veux_ le porter. Tu n'as aucune honte à avoir de t'appeler Scott, parce que pour moi, ce nom représente des personnes formidables, pas un criminel qui finira sa vie en prison..." expliqua Brooke en regardant Lucas dans les yeux, voulant qu'il comprenne et accepte la vérité qu'elle venait de lui exposer.

"Brooke Scott ?" demanda le jeune homme après un petit moment de silence intense entre eux deux.

"Brooke Scott." confirma sa fiancée. "J'ADORE mon nouveau nom !" s'écria-t-elle, toute excitée, en le répétant inlassablement, aimant la consonnance.

"Brooke Scott..._Ç__a_, c'est moi !" dit-elle en souriant à Lucas.

"Il me tarde qu'on soit mariés et qu'on parte rien que tous les deux en Italie..." pensa le jeune homme à voix haute.

"Je me rappelle quand j'étais venue te voir ici après ton accident de voiture...Ta mère faisait son album photos de son séjour en Italie dans la cuisine, alors on a discuté et elle m'a raconté toutes les choses magnifiques qu'elle avait vues là-bas..." commença Brooke.

"Ah oui, je me souviens très bien de ce jour..." fit Lucas d'un air sombre.

C'était un après-midi de Novembre, durant l'avant dernière année de lycée de Brooke et Lucas. Ce dernier était rentré de l'hôpital le matin et, dans la foulée, avait rompu avec la jolie brune qu'il allait à présent épouser dans deux jours. Puis, vers trois heures de l'après-midi, pris de lassitude, il était sorti discrètement de sa chambre dans l'intention de rendre visite à Peyton, l'objet de tous ses désirs à l'époque.

"On peut dire que j'ai fait les deux plus grosses erreurs de ma vie ce jour-là. Rompre avec toi et aller retrouver Peyton...c'était complètement stupide." ajouta le jeune homme, plus pour lui-même que pour sa fiancée.

"Et c'est le jour où j'ai compris que vous vous voyiez derrière mon dos." acheva Brooke, pour toujours anéantie à ce souvenir. "Mais, oublions ça, c'est du passé !" s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme afin de chasser de son esprit l'image de Peyton et Lucas ensemble.

"Pas de mauvais souvenirs alors qu'on se marie après-demain !" approuva son fiancé.

"On en a fait du chemin depuis le lycée hein ? Quand on avait 17 ans je me demandais parfois si on serait encore ensemble le lendemain tellement il y avait de problèmes, de jalousie, de manque de confiance...Et maintenant, on se marie ! On a une vraie relation de couple, on s'aime pour de vrai..."

"Je crois qu'on s'aimait vraiment au lycée." fit remarquer Lucas. "Mais on s'aimait mal, on ne savait pas s'y prendre. Heureusement on grandit."

"Ouais, heureusement..." soupira Brooke. Elle prit le bras du jeune homme et le passa autour de ses épaules. Elle se rapprocha de son fiancé sur la canapé et s'appuya contre lui. "Bon, on fait quoi ? Il nous reste à peu près quatre heures à tuer avant les petites fêtes que nous ont organisées nos amis ce soir..." dit-elle, faisant bien sûr référence aux traditionnels enterrements de vie de jeune fille/garçon.

"Hmm, j'aurais peut-être une idée..." murmura Lucas d'une voix suave en respirant l'odeur de pomme qui s'émanait des cheveux de Brooke.

"Oh ! Toi aussi tu as envie de regarder 'The Notebook' !" s'écria la jeune femme en frappant dans ses mains. Elle savait très bien que son fiancé ne pensait pas à la même chose qu'elle...

"Euh...Oui...Oui, bien sûr !" répondit Lucas, faussement enjoué. "Mais on peut faire autre chose aussi..."

Il entoura la taille de Brooke de ses bras et commença à embrasser son cou, exactement à l'endroit 'sensible' de la jeune femme. Elle se laissa aller un moment, mais se reprit.

"Pas de sexe." rappela-t-elle au jeune homme en se levant pour aller chercher le DVD de son film préféré.

"Ok." dit Lucas en levant les mains, d'un air de coupable pris sur le fait.

Brooke rit et partit chercher 'The Notebook' dans la chambre du jeune homme. Dans deux jours, à la même heure, elle serait mariée à l'amour de sa vie...

-

_Lucas ne trouva pas le bon moment pour demander Brooke en mariage de tout l'automne. Cette dernière était toujours très occupée à cause de son magasin et lui aussi avait beaucoup de travail, car il devait éditer bon nombre de livres dont les auteurs souhaitaient qu'ils sortent pour les fêtes de fin d'année._

_Cependant, le couple put prendre une dizaine de jours de vacances pour Noël et s'envola pour Tree Hill pour une semaine. Les deux jeunes gens y allaient aussi en grande partie pour assister au procès de Dan, qui s'achevait le 22 décembre. Comme prévu, le juge le condamna à une peine de 30 ans de prison ferme. Ce fut donc un grand soulagement, presque un beau 'cadeau' de Noël pour tous les gens qui avaient connu et aimé Keith._

_Sereins donc, Lucas et Brooke marchaient main dans la main sur la plage de Tree Hill, par le froid glacial de cet après-midi du 24 décembre 2011. L'endroit était désert et un incroyable sentiment de paix s'empara des deux amoureux._

_Brooke leva les yeux vers la rue qui longeait la plage et s'exclama._

"_Oh Luke ! La meilleure crêperie de la ville est ouverte ! On y va ? Je meurs d'envie d'une grosse crêpe dégoulinante de chocolat et de chantilly !"_

_Le jeune homme regarda sa petite amie un instant. Malgré ses longs cheveux bruns qui volaient dans tous les sens, entraînés par le vent d'hiver, et son petit nez rougi par le froid, il la trouva encore plus belle et rayonnante que d'habitude. Il comprit alors que jamais un moment ne serait plus parfait que celui-ci, qu'aucun endroit ne serait plus symbolique pour eux deux que l'était cette plage._

"_Attends !"_

_Brooke, qui commençait déjà à se diriger vers la crêperie, s'arrêta et se retourna vers Lucas._

"_Tu ne veux pas de crêpe ? Ou bien tu n'oses pas me dire que je suis grosse et que du chocolat et de la chantilly n'arrangeront rien ?" dit-elle en plaisantant._

"_Oh non, pour ça, crois moi, tu es parfaite ! Tu es magnifique, et ton corps l'est aussi !"_

"_Bien ! Après tout, tu en sais quelque chose, tu es le seul à le voir presque tous les jours dans sa totalité !" rit Brooke._

_Lucas sourit à son tour et posa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune femme._

"_En fait, je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu fais pour ma mère et Kyle, et pour moi aussi..." commença-t-il, redevenant sérieux._

"_C'est normal Lucas ! Je vous aime de tout mon coeur tous les trois, vous êtes ma famille ! Vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi !" répondit Brooke, sincère._

"_Je sais...Mais je ne parle pas que de ces derniers mois avec Dan et tout ça...Enfin, si tu n'avais pas été là, je pense que je ne m'en serais pas remis, c'est toi qui m'as donné la force et l'envie de me sortir de cette colère et de cette peine qui me rongeaient...Mais je veux aussi te remercier pour tout le reste, pour toutes les belles années qu'on a passé ensemble toi et moi. Ce soir, ça fera-"_

"_5 ans qu'on s'est retrouvé." acheva-t-elle, heureuse au souvenir de ce si beau moment. "Ça a été le meilleur Noël que j'ai jamais passé tu sais ! Quand on s'est embrassé chez toi, pour la première fois depuis des mois, j'ai eu l'impression de respirer à nouveau, comme si j'étais restée en apnée pendant très longtemps..."_

"_J'ai ressenti la même chose." dit Lucas, ravi de voir une fois de plus à quel point ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde tous les deux. "Je ressens encore ça à chaque fois que tu m'embrasses. Ça fait presque 7 ans que je suis amoureux de toi et j'ai parfois l'impression d'être encore un adolescent timide qui invite la plus belle fille du lycée à sortir ! Bref, là où je veux en venir, c'est que tu es devenue la personne la plus importante de ma vie, Brooke."_

"_Et tu es la personne la plus importante de la mienne..." confirma la jeune femme, ne voyant pas ce que son petit ami cherchait à lui dire._

_Ce dernier lui caressa la joue en lui souriant et continua._

"_Tu me fais rire comme personne, dès que j'ai un problème, je viens te voir parce que je sais que tu me comprends réellement, tu sais quoi dire ou quoi faire quand je suis énervé ou triste. Tu as pleuré avec moi et puis tu as séché mes larmes. On est devenu adultes ensemble...Et dans tous ces moments, je t'ai aimé plus que n'importe qui au monde..."_

_Brooke le regardait toujours avec incompréhension, mais très émue par ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle aimait par-dessus entendre Lucas dire à quel point il tenait à elle. Aimer et être aimée en retour étaient les meilleurs sentiments qu'elle connaissait._

_Devant l'importance de ce moment, le jeune homme prit les deux mains de sa petite amie dans les siennes et reprit._

"_Je ne veux plus, je ne **peux** plus imaginer ma vie sans toi. Mon avenir, je ne le vois qu'à tes côtés...C'est quelque chose que je sais au plus profond de moi sûrement depuis le lycée et je voulais t'en parler avant, mais avec l'histoire de Dan, je n'en ai pas été capable...Mais maintenant tout va mieux, **j****e** vais mieux, grâce à toi, alors je crois que c'est enfin le bon moment pour te dire que..."_

_Lucas prit une profonde respiration, conscient qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, même s'il n'en avait aucune envie._

"_Que je voudrais passer ma vie avec toi, me réveiller à tes côtés tous les matins et m'endormir près de toi toutes les nuits. Je voudrais continuer à être aussi heureux que je l'ai été ces dernières années. Je voudrais te combler de bonheur et te faire l'amour pour toujours. Je voudrais te prouver chaque jour que tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse de l'Univers. Je voudrais tout vivre avec toi, la joie comme la tristesse..."_

_Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit l'écrin qui contenait la bague qu'il avait acheté des mois auparavant à New York. Brooke comprit alors et ouvrit légèrement la bouche de surprise._

"_Luke..."_

"_Epouse moi mon amour ! Deviens ma femme !"_

_Pendant un moment qui, à Lucas, parut durer une éternité, Brooke ne dit rien, choquée. Le jeune homme cherchait dans ses grands yeux noisettes une réponse, une indication de ce qu'elle pensait de tout ça. Il demanda à nouveau._

"_Brooke, voudrais-tu te marier avec moi ?"_

_Et là, la jeune femme réagit enfin, des larmes de joie roulant sur ses joues glacées._

"_Oui ! Evidemment que oui !" s'exclama-t-elle._

"_Oui ?"_

"_Bien sûr !" s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de Lucas._

_Et, serrés fort l'un contre l'autre, ils rirent et pleurèrent en même temps. Le jeune homme ne se sépara de sa nouvelle fiancée que pour lui passer la bague à l'annulaire gauche. Elle eut un soupir d'émerveillement devant ce diamant parfait._

"_On va se marier !"_

"_On va se marier. On va se marier..." répéta Lucas, fou de joie._

_Il embrassa Brooke avec passion, ne voulant plus jamais la lâcher, sa future femme !_

-

Lucas éteignit la télévision, le film venait de se terminer. Comme toujours lorsqu'ils regardaient la télé tous les deux, Brooke s'était blottie contre lui, sa tête posée sur le torse du jeune homme.

"J'espère qu'on finira comme Noah et Allie..." murmura-t-elle.

"Vieux et ridés ? Tu te moques de moi Brooke Davis ?" plaisanta Lucas.

"Tais toi !" répliqua Brooke en riant.

"Excuse moi, mais tu as toujours refusé de vieillir et soudain, tu émets l'envie de ressembler à une vieille actrice aux cheveux blancs !" continua de la taquiner le jeune homme.

"Eh bien peut-être que vieillir ne me fait plus peur, si ça veut dire vieillir avec toi !"

Lucas sourit et embrassa tendrement le front de sa fiancée.

"Ce que je voulais dire - et je suis sûre que tu avais très bien compris, mais que tu préfères me faire marcher - c'est que j'espère qu'on vivra très longtemps tous les deux." reprit Brooke.

"On vivra _toujours_ tous les deux." répondit Lucas très sérieusement.

"Bien. Parce que je crois que je serais perdue sans toi."

"Je le serais aussi, mon amour. Je le serai aussi..." dit le jeune homme à voix basse, pensif.

Il essaya pendant quelques minutes d'imaginer à quoi ressemblerait sa vie sans Brooke...Il ne vit qu'un long tunnel de solitude, triste et effrayant. Oui, il serait complètement perdu si Brooke n'était pas là pour éclairer les plus sombres moments de sa vie...

* * *

Un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît ? Alors cliquez sur le bouton "GO" !


	15. Viva la Vida

Chaque chapitre porte le nom d'une chanson de Coldplay, mon groupe préféré. Les paroles en début de chapitre sont celles de la chanson correspondante. Le titre de la fic "Yes" est une chanson de leur dernier album.

Pour vous aider à comprendre : oubliez toute la saison 4 et la saison 5 d'OTH (et la 6 aussi, puisqu'elle vient de commencer aux USA). Nathan et Haley n'ont jamais eu Jamie, Karen n'a pas eu une fille, mais un fils. PsychoDerek n'a jamais existé, ni même un frère lointain de Peyton.

Cette histoire sera pleine de flashbacks : je sais que ça peut ne pas du tout intéresser certains, mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire de les lire pour comprendre comment Brooke et Lucas sont arrivés à la situation dans laquelle ils sont dans ma fic. Et puis, un peu plus de BL, ça n'a jamais nui à personne !

Bonne lecture !

PS : Je mettrai un nouveau chapitre tous les week-end !**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 15 : Viva la Vida**

It was the wicked and wild wind

Blew down the doors to let me in

Shattered windows and the sound of drums

People couldn't believe what I'd become

Le soir venu, Brooke et Lucas se préparèrent à sortir, ne sachant ni l'un ni l'autre ce que leur avaient préparé leurs amis pour fêter dignement leur avant-dernière nuit en tant que 'non-mariés'. Bien sûr, habituellement, les enterrements de vie de jeune fille/garçon ont lieu la nuit juste avant le mariage, mais les futurs époux avaient demandé à leurs amis d'organiser cela la nuit encore avant. En effet, étant tous les deux plutôt fêtards, Brooke et Lucas avaient jugé préférable d'avoir une journée entière pour se 'remettre' de leur soirée respective ; ils voulaient être totalement frais et sobres lorsqu'ils prononceraient leurs voeux.

Ainsi, Lucas avait rendez-vous chez Nathan à huit heures, et Haley passait prendre Brooke chez Karen à la même heure.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de la sonnette, la reine de la soirée se jeta sur la porte, surexcitée.

"TUTORMOM !" s'écria-t-elle en enlaçant sa meilleure amie.

"Prête pour ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille ?" demanda Haley en riant devant tant d'enthousiasme.

"Et comment !" Brooke s'empara de son sac à main et passa son bras sous celui de la future maman. "Alors, on va où ? Les strip-teaseurs arrivent à quelle heure ?" demanda-t-elle en jetant un oeil à Lucas qui était encore là.

"Brooke !"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Boy Toy ! Tu es le plus beau mec que j'ai jamais vu - et tu peux me croire, j'en ai vu pas mal avant toi. Personne ne te détrônera jamais, dans aucun département. Mais comprends-moi, à partir de dimanche je ne pourrai voir plus que toi, alors avant ça, il me faut une dernière dose de torses et de fesses musclés autres que les tiennes !" expliqua la jeune femme, blaguant.

"Tu es pire qu'un mec parfois tu sais..." dit Lucas en passant ses bras sur ses épaules et en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Brooke sourit contre ses lèvres douces et lui rendit son baiser.

"Vous êtes incroyables vous savez !" s'impatienta gentillement Haley. "Même le soir de vos enterrements de vie de jeune fille et de garçon, vous n'arrivez pas à vous décoller ! C'est hallucinant !"

"...Dit la fille qui s'est mariée à 17 ans et qu'on ne pouvait pas arracher à son mari ne serait-ce que deux minutes." acheva Lucas, en se détachant de Brooke. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur son front et recommanda. "Pas de bêtises, hein ! Amusez-vous bien !"

"Oui Papa !" répondit Haley.

"Bye chéri." dit tendrement Brooke.

Les deux amies sortirent de la maison, Lucas termina de se préparer et partit à son tour en direction de la maison de Nathan.

-

Dans la voiture d'Haley, les deux jeunes femmes se dirigeaient vers le lieu de la surprise pour Brooke. Cette dernière prit son téléphone dans son sac et chercha un numéro dans son répertoire.

"T'appelles qui ?" interrogea la femme enceinte.

"Allo Nathan ? Non non, tout va bien, je suis dans la voiture avec ta petite femme ! C'était juste pour te dire : pas de strip-teaseuses s'il te plaît. Voilà, c'est tout ! Bon, à part ça, bonne soirée les gars ! Bye." et Brooke raccrocha, satisfaite.

"Brooke ! Si tu as des strip-teaseurs, Luke a le droit d'en avoir aussi !" s'indigna Haley.

"Des strip-teaseurs oui. Mais pas des strip-teaseuses !" répliqua la future mariée.

Haley éclata de rire.

"Nous y voilà !" s'exclama-t-elle un peu plus tard.

"Le centre commercial !" s'écria Brooke en découvrant l'endroit, à nouveau excitée comme une puce.

Elle descendit de la voiture et fut accueillie à coups de cris perçants de toutes ses amies. Amy, Rachel, Peyton, Bevin et Sydney, son assitante étaient là, attendant la star de la soirée, et même du weekend.

"Vous êtes toutes là ! C'est génial !" s'extasia-t-elle en les prenant tour à tour dans ses bras.

"Allez la grosse ! Une vente privé t'attend dans ton magasin de lingerie préféré !" dit Rachel, qui n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les effusions.

Malgré leurs nombreux différents lors de leur première rencontre au lycée, Brooke et Rachel étaient devenues amies par la suite. En effet, lorsque Brooke avait rompu avec Lucas et qu'elle ne parlait plus à Peyton, Rachel avait été d'un grand soutien car elle savait ce que ressentait la jeune femme, puisqu'elle aussi avait eu le coeur brisé par Cooper, l'oncle de Nathan.

"Non, vous n'avez pas fait ça ?!" s'exclama Brooke en frappant des mains avec fébrilité.

"Et si !" assura Bevin.

"Oh merci les filles ! J'en rêve depuis toujours !"

Les sept copines se dirigèrent alors vers l'entrée du centre commercial en riant et en discutant.

-

"Surprise !" s'écria Nathan.

Après que Lucas soit venu le rejoindre chez lui, il avait conduit son frère jusqu'au Rivercourt où tous les amis d'enfance de ce dernier l'attendaient.

"Hey les gars !" dit Lucas en allant prendre dans ses bras Skillz, Micro, Fergie et Junk.

"Hé ouais mec, c'est nous ta surprise d'enterrement de vie de garçon !"

"Pas de strip-teaseuse ?" demanda le futur marié, faisant mine de guetter autour de lui l'arrivée éventuelle d'une fille en petite tenue.

"Non, mais un ballon et un bon vieux match, comme au temps du lycée !" dit Skillz en lançant à Lucas la balle orange.

Celui-ci l'attrapa au vol et engagea la partie. Lui et Skillz contre Nathan, Fergie et Junk. Et Micro au commentaire bien sûr.

"Hé ! C'est injuste ! Vous êtes trois avec un joueur de la NBA et moi, je suis seul avec un cardiaque !" s'indigna Skillz en taquinant Lucas.

"La ferme !" s'exclama le concerné. Il s'élança, perçant la défense de Junk, sauta et fit un magnifique dunk. "Je n'ai pas perdu mon incroyable don pour le basketball, ne t'inquiète pas !"

Après un match intensif, qui dura près d'une heure et qui fut remporté sans grande surprise par Nathan, Junk et Fergie, les six amis se reposaient, allongés en plein milieu du terrain. Lucas, la main sur le coeur, avait du mal à récupérer.

"Luke ? Ça va mec ? Tu respires fort..." s'inquiéta Fergie.

"Je vais très bien." répondit fermement le jeune homme. Il sourit. "Ça fait tellement du bien de rejouer comme avant..."

"Tu es sûr que..." commença Micro.

"Je vais parfaitement bien." répéta fermement Lucas. "J'ai pris mon traitement, aucune crise cardiaque ne pointe son nez. Ça va !"

"Ouais, parce que Brooke nous étriperait et finirait par se faire des colliers avec nos boyaux si jamais il t'arrivait quelque chose ce soir..." fit sombrement Skillz.

"Oui, ça lui ressemble !" rit l'intéressé. "Mais je pensais que vous vous inquiétez pour _moi_, pour ma santé."

"Non, plutôt pour la nôtre !" répondit Junk.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas épouser Brooke !" s'exclama Micro sérieusement après un petit temps de silence. "Enfin, je veux dire, je ne te vois avec personne d'autre qu'elle, et je ne la vois avec personne d'autre que toi, mais c'est juste qu'elle est..."

"Brooke Davis !" acheva Skillz, comme si cela expliquait tout.

"Et...?" demanda Lucas.

"Luke enfin ! Tous les ados normalement constitués ont fantasmé à mort sur ta future femme !"

"Quoi ?" dit-il, ne comprenant toujours pas. Il se tourna vers Nathan, cherchant une réponse.

"De mes 8 ans à mes 15 ans." répondit simplement ce dernier.

Lucas regarda alors Micro.

"Depuis la maternelle jusqu'au lycée." dit le jeune homme.

"Vous voulez dire que vous étiez tous amoureux de Brooke, de _ma_ Brooke ?!"

"Raides dingues." confirma Junk.

"Hé oui Lucas ! Pendant que ta langue se déroulait quand Peyton passait dans le coin, nous, on pistait Miss Davis." dit Fergie. "C'est moi qu'elle aurait dû épouser en fait..."

"Hey ! Je vous interdis de penser à ma femme de cette manière ! Bande d'obsédés !" s'indigna Lucas en lançant le ballon de basketball dans le coin où ses amis avaient posé leurs têtes.

"Relax ! C'est pas comme si elle avait déjà posé les yeux sur nous de toutes façons..."

"Et puis, quand tu t'es enfin rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas que Peyton comme jolie fille à Tree Hill, là on a perdu toutes nos chances avec Brooke ! On ne pouvait pas passer une soirée avec elle sans qu'elle prononce ton nom !" renchérit Micro.

"J'aime mieux ça !" fit le futur marié, satisfait.

"N'empêche que je ne vois vraiment pas comment un mec comme toi a pu se fiancer avec une bombe comme Brooke !"

"D'un, vous pourriez arrêter de l'appeler 'bombe' et autres devant moi ? De deux, c'est parce que je suis meilleur au pieu que vous cinq réunis !" dit-il en éclatant de rire en voyant la têtes que faisaient ses amis.

"Bon, on va faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit Luke, et on va t'emmener à ta deuxième surprise de la soirée..." lança Nathan en se levant.

Les garçons montèrent dans leurs voitures et quittèrent le Rivercourt.

-

"Et je vais prendre cet ensemble, le noir, celui en dentelle et aussi le rayé bleu et blanc !" dit Brooke à la vendeuse.

Après une heure et demie d'essayage en tous genres - à elles sept, les filles avaient essayé tous les modèles de soutien-gorges et de bustiers de la boutique -, Brooke se vit offrir par ses amies la lingerie qu'elle avait choisie pour son voyage de noces avec Lucas.

"Et maintenant, place à la fête !" s'exclama Rachel à la sortie du magasin.

"Vous m'emmenez où ?" demanda Brooke avec curiosité.

"Dans une boîte de strip-tease !!" s'écrièrent en coeur les six filles.

"YES !" cria la future mariée en levant le poing en l'air, en signe de victoire.

-

"On est où ?" s'enquit Lucas.

"Le Sexy Show, la nouvelle boîte de strip-tease féminin de Tree Hill !" expliqua Skillz en tapant dans le dos du jeune homme.

"Brooke va me tuer quand elle le saura, mais ça vaut le coup !" s'exclama Nathan, faisant référence au coup de téléphone que lui avait passé la jeune femme quelques heures plus tôt.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les six vers l'entrée du club.

-

"Oh ! Regarde celui-là ! Avec le slip rouge !" dit Bevin en montrant un homme mat et musclé dans le fond de la salle.

Les sept filles étaient assises autour d'une table, un cocktail à la main - sans alcool bien sûr pour Haley la future maman -, et repéraient les plus beaux strip-teaseurs du club.

Bevin se leva de sa chaise et alla danser quelques instants avec le beau mâle qui lui avait tapé dans l'oeil. Pendant ce temps, Haley, Peyton, Rachel, Amy, Sydney et Brooke glissaient des billets dans l'élastique des caleçons des 'pompiers' qui dansaient sur scène.

"Et si on jouait à 'Je n'ai jamais...' !" proposa alors Bevin lorsqu'elle revint vers ses amies.

"'Je n'ai jamais...' ?" demandèrent Amy et Sydney, qui n'étaient pas allées au même lycée que les autres et qui ne connaissaient donc pas ce jeu qui se jouait souvent lors des soirées lycéennes de Tree Hill.

"C'est très simple ! Regardez par exemple je dis 'Je n'ai jamais embrassé de filles de ma vie'..." commença Haley.

Elle s'arrêta soudain, choquée lorsqu'elle vit Bevin et Rachel boire une gorgée de leur verre. Peyton aussi but, au souvenir du baiser que lui avait donné Anna au lycée.

"Ok, j'ai saisi le principe !" rit Sydney.

"Alors...Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour dans un avion." lança Haley.

Brooke fut la seule à boire.

"Oh ! J'en étais sûre ! Vous l'avez fait il y a deux mois quand Nate et moi rentrions à New York avec vous !"

"Les vols Tree Hill-New York sont beaucoup trop longs et ennuyeux !" se défendit Brooke.

"Eurk ! Je ne regarderai plus jamais les toilettes d'avion de la même façon !"

"Ok, à moi !" dit Amy. "Je ne me suis jamais rendue au travail de mon copain pour une petite partie de jambes en l'air dans son bureau."

Cette fois-ci, en plus de Brooke, Haley et Sydney burent aussi.

"Si on continue sur ce terrain, je vais vite finir complètement soûle !" s'indigna Brooke en éclatant de rire.

-

De leur côté, dans l'autre boîte de strip-tease de la ville, les garçons admiraient les jolies filles qui se trémoussaient sur des podiums en petite tenue.

"Vous arrivez à penser à autre chose qu'à Brooke maintenant ?" demanda Lucas à ses amis en riant.

"Désolé Luke, mais cette petite blonde est encore plus sexy que ta Pretty Girl !" répliqua Skillz, ne détachant pas ses yeux du corps de la danseuse qui se frottait contre une barre de métal devant les six amis.

"Oh non ! Loin de là !" dit le futur marié qui préférait sa magnifique brunette aux yeux noisettes et aux adorables fossettes à n'importe quelle fille de ce club, pourtant toutes plus belles et sexy les unes que les autres.

Cependant, Lucas appréciait de pouvoir regarder librement ces belles créatures, bien qu'en temps normal, il était un véritable gentleman et n'aimait pas qu'on prenne les femmes pour des morceaux de viande.

Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et se dirigea vers le bar pour demander un autre verre. Nathan le rejoignit.

"Tu te sens coupable ?" se moqua-t-il. "Mater des filles en petite tenue à moins de deux jours de ton mariage..."

"Coupable ? Non. Je suis sûr qu'en ce moment même elle aussi est dans une boîte de strip-tease !" répondit Lucas en riant.

"Tu t'amuses bien ?" s'enquit son frère.

"Ouais ! Merci pour cette soirée, le match de basket, la boîte, c'est vraiment super !"

"Mais Brooke te manque." acheva Nathan.

Le jeune homme blond lui lança un regard désespéré.

"Je suis pathétique hein ?"

Le brun lui tapa dans le dos, compatissant.

"C'est normal, Luke. Ça fait 7 ans que je suis marié avec Haley et elle me manque encore quand je passe une journée loin d'elle. Allez viens, on va retrouver les autres et continuer à passer une bonne soirée !"

Lucas prit son verre sur le bar et suivit son frère.

-

A 3 heures du matin, le club de strip-tease, ainsi que tous les autres bars de Tree Hill, s'apprêtait à fermer.

"Un dernier verre !" dit une Brooke déjà éméchée à ses amies en se dirigeant vers le bar de la boîte.

Alors qu'elle attendait qu'on la serve, un homme de son âge environ - un strip-teaseur qui avait finit son 'service' à l'évidence - vint s'asseoir sur un tabouret à côté d'elle.

"Salut..." dit-il.

"Salut !" répondit-elle, toujours charmante, surtout lorsqu'elle avait un peu trop bu.

"Tu m'as de suite tapé dans l'oeil lorsque tu es arrivée ici avec tes copines. Tu es très jolie."

Brooke sourit. Elle adorait qu'on la drague, surtout quand elle était déjà en couple.

"Oui, je sais." répondit-elle, joueuse.

"Moi c'est Carl. Et toi ?"

"Penelope." Elle ne mentait qu'à moitié puisque c'était son deuxième prénom.

"Comme Penelope Cruz. Mais tu es la plus jolie des deux."

"Je sais." répéta Brooke, se retenant d'éclater de rire devant la technique de drague lamentable du dénommé Carl.

"Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?"

"Institutrice dans une école primaire." dit la jeune femme, empruntant à Haley son métier. "A l'évidence, toi tu aimes bien te trémousser en slip devant des filles en chaleur !"

Carl éclata de rire à ce commentaire.

"Mais je ne suis pas gay, je le jure !" fit-il en levant sa main droite, comme s'il prêtait serment. "J'ai fini de bosser, tu veux qu'on continue la soirée ailleurs, tous les deux ?"

"Et c'est donc le moment où je suis supposée faire ça..."

Brooke montra sa main gauche, et le diamant qui se trouvait à son annulaire.

"Fiancée ? Oh, ça ne me dérange pas tu sais ! Il n'en saura rien..."

Carl s'approcha un peu plus de la jeune femme et lui caressa l'avant-bras qu'elle avait posé sur le comptoir du bar. Brooke voulut continuer à s'amuser et prit un air effarouché.

"Non, je ne peux pas ! J'aime mon fiancé ! Je suis encore vierge, je ne veux m'offrir qu'à mon mari, je veux être pure pour lui..."

Le strip-teaseur regarda la jeune femme comme si elle était soudain devenue quelqu'un de complètement différent. Brooke le remarqua et continua sur sa lancée, rêveuse et battant des cils.

"Il est si adorable ! Tu le verrais Carl ! Il vient tout le temps me voir au travail avec des fleurs ou des chocolats, il me prépare des petits plats et me fait couler des bains moussants quand je suis un peu stressée. Et puis, il s'entend si bien avec Papa et Maman ! J'ai tellement de chance de l'épouser ! On va avoir une famille parfaite ! Tu veux voir une photo de lui ?"

On aurait cru entendre une adolescente de 15 ans s'extasier devant son premier petit copain. Carl retira précipitament sa main du bras de Brooke et bredouilla.

"Non, c'est bon... Je vais te laisser avec tes copines alors ! Bye."

Et sur ce, il prit ses affaires derrière le comptoir et quitta le club.

Les amies de Brooke, qui avaient suivi la scène, allèrent retrouver la jeune femme.

"J'adore faire ça !!" s'exclama cette dernière.

"Le pauvre quand même...Tu as vu sa tête quand il est parti ?" compatit Haley.

"Justement, c'était ça le plus drôle !" protesta Rachel en éclatant de rire et en tapant dans la main de Brooke.

"Oh Haley ! Un type qui propose un plan à une fille en sachant qu'elle est fiancée n'est pas un mec digne d'intérêt !"

"Surtout s'il gagne sa vie en dansant en slip moulant à paillettes !" renchérit Peyton, elle aussi prise d'une crise de fou rire.

"Allez Penelope Cruz, on te ramène à la maison ! Tu vas retrouver ton parfait fiancé qui s'entend si bien avec Papa et Maman !" fit Amy en prenant son amie par le bras.

"Merci les filles, c'était le meilleur enterrement de vie de jeune fille dont je pouvais rêver !" dit Brooke, sincère.

-

"Merci les gars, c'était le meilleur enterrement de vie de garçon dont je pouvais rêver !" fit Lucas en donnant une accolade à Nathan, Micro, Skillz, Junk et Fergie. "J'ai passé une très bonne soirée."

"Bonne nuit Luke !"

Le jeune homme monta les marches de son perron, d'un pas légèrement chancelant à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait bu au bar. Il poussa la porte de sa chambre et vit que Brooke était déjà rentrée. Elle était couchée dans le lit et semblait dormir. Lucas se déshabilla en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit et se glissa entre les draps à côté d'elle. Brooke eut un petit gémissement et se réveilla.

"Désolé..." s'excusa son fiancé en posant un doux baiser sur son front.

"C'était bien ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ouais...On a fait un match au Rivercourt et puis on est allé en boîte."

"De strip-tease ?"

"Hum, oui." répondit Lucas.

"Nathan n'a pas du tout écouté ce que je lui ai dit alors ! Mais bon, moi aussi j'ai passé la soirée entourée de mecs en petite tenue, alors je vais me taire !" fit-elle en souriant. "J'ai eu droit à une vente privée de lingerie aussi...Tu devrais apprécier notre nuit et notre voyage de noces..."

"Je ne peux pas attendre !"

"Un strip-teaseur m'a draguée aussi !"

Lucas fronça les sourcils.

"Il est resté correct ?"

"Oui, il a lâché l'affaire quand il a compris qu'il ne ferait jamais le poids contre l'homme le plus merveilleux de la Terre..." murmura Brooke en fermant les yeux tant elle était fatiguée.

"Je t'aime ma Pretty Girl alcoolisée..." chuchota Lucas à son oreille alors qu'elle replongeait dans le sommeil.

"Plus que tout." répondit-elle avant de se rendormir.

* * *

Un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît ? Alors cliquez sur le bouton "GO" !


	16. A message

Chaque chapitre porte le nom d'une chanson de Coldplay, mon groupe préféré. Les paroles en début de chapitre sont celles de la chanson correspondante. Le titre de la fic "Yes" est une chanson de leur dernier album.

Pour vous aider à comprendre : oubliez toute la saison 4 et la saison 5 d'OTH (et la 6 aussi, puisqu'elle vient de commencer aux USA). Nathan et Haley n'ont jamais eu Jamie, Karen n'a pas eu une fille, mais un fils. PsychoDerek n'a jamais existé, ni même un frère lointain de Peyton.

Bonne lecture !

PS : Je mettrai un nouveau chapitre tous les week-end !**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 16 : A message**

And I'm not gonna take it back

And I'm not gonna say I don't mean that

You're the target that I'm aiming at

But I'm nothing on my own

Got to get that message home

And I'm not gonna stand and wait

Not gonna leave it until it's much too late

On a platform I'm gonna stand and say

That I'm nothing on my own

And I love you, please come home

Le grand jour était arrivé.

Cela sonnait un peu cliché dit comme ça, mais pourtant c'était vrai...

Lucas se réveilla ce matin-là avec cette sensation au creux du ventre qui annonçait qu'aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Comme à Noël ou à son anniversaire lorsqu'il était enfant, comme le jour de son entrée au lycée, le jour de son premier match avec les Ravens, le jour de la remise des diplômes...Toutes ces journées un peu plus importantes que les autres...

Et celle-là était peut-être la plus importante de toutes.

Aujourd'hui, dimanche 1er juillet 2012, il allait épouser Brooke Davis.

-

Brooke regardait le plafond de la chambre de Lucas depuis presque une heure maintenant. Elle s'était réveillée à 6 heures du matin, comme toujours incapable de dormir lorsqu'un grand événement s'annonçait. Et quel événement aujourd'hui !

Elle essayait de toutes ses forces de se rendormir pourtant. Elle ne voulait pas paraître fatiguée. Pas aujourd'hui. Mais elle était trop excitée, nerveuse, heureuse...pour y arriver.

Et Lucas n'était pas là pour la calmer. Car bien sûr, ils avaient dormi séparément. Elle chez Karen, lui chez Nathan et Haley.

Brooke se retourna sur le côté vide du lit et prit l'oreiller de Lucas. Elle le serra contre elle et respira l'odeur si particulière qu'il renfermait. Un mélange de savon, d'eau de cologne et une autre senteur, indescriptible, mais que Brooke reconnaîtrait n'importe où. L'odeur de son futur mari, tout simplement.

Elle sourit contre le coussin et ferma les yeux.

Aujourd'hui, dimanche 1er juillet 2012, elle se mariait avec Lucas Scott.

-

"La star de la journée !"

Haley accueillit Lucas en le prenant dans ses bras alors qu'il venait d'entrer dans la cuisine de son frère et de sa meilleure amie.

"Salut Haley..." répondit le jeune homme en souriant. "Hey Nate !" dit-il à son frère assis à la table en train de lire les pages sport du journal.

"Tu as bien dormi ?"

"Plutôt, oui...Mon cauchemar ne m'a même pas tourmenté !"

"Quel cauchemar ?" s'étonna la future maman.

Nathan faillit s'étouffer avec ses céréales tellement il riait.

"C'est plus une blague qu'un cauchemar !" s'exclama-t-il après avoir réussi à avaler.

Sa femme lui lança un regard interrogateur et se tourna vers Lucas, en attente d'une explication.

"En fait, ça fait quelques nuits que je rêve du mariage. Mais dans mon rêve, Brooke dit 'non' et me quitte pour Chris Keller..." résuma piteusement le jeune homme.

Haley échangea un regard avec Nathan, qui essayait de refouler un éclat de rire, et pouffa elle aussi. Elle se reprit au bout d'un petit moment lorsqu'elle vit le regard noir que leur jetait Lucas.

"Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi c'est drôle !"

"Ben Luke, c'est pas pour te vexer mais Chris Keller, c'est plutôt _mon_ voleur de femme !" fit judicieusement remarquer Nathan, et Haley n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'hocher la tête devant la vérité de ses propos.

"Allo la Terre ! Chris Keller a _couché_ avec Brooke !" répliqua Lucas.

"Ah non Lucas Eugene Scott !" s'écria alors Haley d'un ton sévère. "Tu n'as pas le droit de remettre sur le tapis une erreur que Brooke a faite il y a plus de 6 ans, le jour de votre mariage qui plus est ! Tu lui fais une scène quand elle évoque ta tromperie avec Peyton et toi, tu continues à repenser à cette seule et unique nuit ?!"

"Ok, je m'excuse ! Et je n'ai jamais dit que je pensais que Brooke pourrait me quitter !"

"Non, mais ton subconscient le pense, lui !"

"Haley, calme toi chérie...Luke n'a pas envie de se disputer avec toi aujourd'hui..." modéra Nathan.

"Oh toi, tais toi !" s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers son mari. "Et apprend à manger correctement ! L'enfant que je porte est sûrement déjà plus propre que toi ! Oh mon dieu ! Il est déjà 9 heures et demi ! Il faut que j'aille voir Brooke !"

"Tu lui diras que je l'aime, s'il te plaît ?" demanda Lucas d'une petite voix, craignant que sa meilleure amie lui crie encore dessus.

"Typique des mâles cherchant à se faire pardonner..." maugréa-t-elle en prenant son sac.

"Non, je veux juste qu'elle sache que je voudrais être avec elle en ce moment..."

"Peu importe...Nathan, si je ne peux déjà plus rentrer dans ma robe à cause de mon énorme ventre, je t'en tiendrai pour responsable !"

Sur ce, Haley sortit précipitemment de la maison.

Lucas prit un siège en face de Nathan. Celui-ci n'avait même pas relevé ce que sa femme venait de lui jeter à la figure.

"Ça ne te fait rien qu'elle s'énerve comme ça ?" s'étonna le jeune homme blond en étalant de la confiture sur son pancake.

"Haley va entamer son cinquième mois de grossesse. Elle passe du rire aux larmes puis à la colère en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ! Tu sais, les hormones...Je commence à être habitué !" répondit simplement Nathan. "Tu es nerveux ?"

"Pas pour le moment, mais ça me tue de ne pas pouvoir être avec Brooke en ce moment...Je voudrais passer toutes les secondes de cette journée à ses côtés..."

"Mais ça porte malheur de vous voir avant le début de la cérémonie." acheva-t-il. "Les filles et leurs superstitions !"

"Ouais...Vivement cet après-midi..." soupira Lucas.

-

"Debout la belle au bois dormant !" murmurèrent Karen, Haley et Amy en entrant dans la chambre de Lucas où dormait encore Brooke.

"Hmm Luke..." gémit celle-ci.

"Non, désolée, mais ce n'est que nous !" s'écria Amy en sautant sur le lit.

Brooke se réveilla alors complètement et, après un petit temps pour réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, elle s'exclama.

"Oh mon dieu ! Il fait enfin jour !"

Sa future belle-mère et ses deux meilleures amies la regardèrent d'un air étrange.

"J'étais réveillée à l'aube et je pensais ne pas réussir à me rendormir !" expliqua-t-elle. "Bref ! Je me marie aujourd'hui !!"

"Tu te maries aujourd'hui !!" répétèrent avec excitation Haley et Amy.

"Allez les filles ! On va se faire un petit déjeuner de reines pour l'occasion !" proposa Karen.

"On arrive !"

"Luke m'a chargé de te dire qu'il t'aime et qu'il voudrait être avec toi en ce moment." dit Haley en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de Brooke et d'Amy.

"Oh les filles, j'ai envie de pleurer ! Je me marie avec l'homme le plus adorable de la Terre !"

-

"Luke, arrête de tourner en rond devant moi, ça me stresse !" s'exclama Nathan.

Il était assis dans son fauteuil dans son salon et son frère faisait les cent pas devant lui depuis près d'une demi-heure à présent.

"Je vais me marier dans moins de 3 heures..." ne cessait de répéter Lucas à voix basse.

"Merci pour l'info mec !" se moqua Skillz.

"Je risque pas de l'oublier ! Je suis obligé de porter ce smoking qui me serre de partout !" se plaignit Fergie, qui avait plutôt l'habitude des amples vêtements de basketball.

"Je t'avais dit que tu pouvais le mettre juste avant le début de la cérémonie, dans une salle de l'église qu'on nous a prêté pour nous changer !" lui fit remarquer Skillz.

"Je me marie dans moins de 3 heures..."

Micro, qu'on n'avait pas entendu jusque là, se leva brusquement et attrapa Lucas par les épaules, stoppant sa marche.

"On a compris Luke !" s'écria-t-il en le secouant, comme pour le réveiller. "Tu vas te marier et tu es nerveux ! Mais tu vas tous nous rendre fous si tu continues à faire ça !"

Le futur marié se reprit et s'excusa. Il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil vide en soupirant.

"Peut-être que si je voyais Brooke..."

"Mais c'est impossible." acheva Junk. "Il nous reste un peu de temps avant de partir pour l'église, on n'a qu'à regarder la fin du match de basketball à la télé !"

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit alors et Lucas se leva d'un bond, tout à coup plein d'énergie.

"Je vais ouvrir !"

"Je vais finir par l'assassiner..." dit Nathan en se massant l'arête du nez lorsque son frère fut sorti du salon.

"Mon bébé !" s'exclama Karen lorsque son fils ainé lui ouvrit la porte.

"Oh, c'est vous..."

"T'es déçu de nous voir Luke ?" interrogea Kyle.

"Pas du tout bonhomme !" le rassura son frère en le prenant dans ses bras. "Mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre !"

"Brooke devient folle à la maison ! Elle regarde toutes les 5 minutes si sa robe est toujours jolie !" expliqua le petit garçon d'un air grave.

Lucas éclata de rire, soulagé de savoir que sa future femme était dans le même état que lui.

"Elle va bien ?" demanda-t-il en se tournant vers sa mère.

"Je l'ai rarement vue autant sur les nerfs, elle ne tient pas en place, comme avant chaque grand événement. Mais je suppose qu'à part ça, oui, elle va bien ! Et toi ?"

"Il est nerveux comme c'est pas permis !" répondit Nathan à sa place, en arrivant à son tour dans l'entrée. "Salut Karen. Salut Kyle."

"On vous a apporté des sandwiches. Il faut bien vous nourrir avec de partir pour l'église !" fit Karen, toujours maternelle. "Brooke, Haley et Amy quittaient la maison pour y aller lorsqu'on est parti."

-

"Tout est prêt pour la surprise, Brooke, je viens d'aller vérifier."

"Merci Haley."

La future maman entra dans la pièce où se trouvaient déjà Brooke et Amy. Le prêtre qui allait marier Brooke et Lucas dans un peu plus d'une heure avait mis à la disposition de la mariée et de ses deux demoiselles d'honneur une pièce attenante à l'église de Tree Hill, afin que celles-ci puissent se préparer. Ainsi, Amy était en train de coiffer Brooke, assise sur un tabouret devant un grand miroir.

"C'est vraiment génial la surprise que tu prépares à Luke !" dit la jeune femme blonde à sa meilleure amie.

"Je veux que cette journée soit parfaite." répondit simplement Brooke en haussant les épaules.

"Amy, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais des talents de coiffeuse !" s'exclama Haley, qui observait émerveillée l'avancement du chignon lâche de Brooke.

"Ah, mais j'ai des heures d'entrainement de coiffure sur poupées derrière moi ma chère Madame Scott !" expliqua Amy. "Et voilà ! Terminé !"

"Woua ! C'est...c'est parfait Amy ! Merci beaucoup !"

Brooke se regardait dans le miroir, se tournant et se retournant pour admirer la superbe coiffure que lui avait fait la jeune femme.

"Et maintenant, le maquillage !"

Amy s'empara de sa boîte à maquillage et partit à la recherche de son fond de teint en poudre.

"Si tu es aussi douée pour maquiller que pour coiffer, je veux bien que tu t'occupes de moi après !" lança Haley.

"On va être les demoiselles d'honneur les plus sexy du monde, tu peux me faire confiance !"

**-**

"Luke, ça va ?"

Haley entra dans la pièce où se préparaient les garçons, juste en face de celle où se trouvaient Brooke et Amy. Cette dernière venait juste de finir de la maquiller, alors la future maman avait décidé d'aller voir son meilleur ami.

"Haley ! Tu es magnifique !" s'exclama Lucas la voyant.

Et en effet, elle l'était. Elle portait une robe ample, de style empire, tout a fait adaptée à son ventre rebondi. Le tissu était vaporeux et d'une couleur chocolat qui faisait ressortir les yeux bruns de la jeune femme. Ses cheveux de nouveau de leur couleur naturelle, châtains foncés, étaient coupés en un carré court depuis quelques mois maintenant.

"Merci...Tu connais le talent de Brooke pour la création de robes de demoiselles d'honneur ! Tu es très beau toi aussi !" répondit-elle, en faisant référence au smoking qu'il portait. "Désolée pour ce matin...de m'être énervée je veux dire. J'ai les hormones en folie !"

"Je comprends, c'est pas grave. Moi non plus je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. Tellement d'émotions se bousculent en moi, j'ai l'impression que je vais finir par exploser !"

"Tu es nerveux ?"

"Le mot est faible. Je suis impatient et en même temps, j'ai très peur...Toi qui t'es mariée deux fois, ça fait toujours ça ?" taquina Lucas.

"Oh tais toi !" Haley donna une tape sur le bras de son meilleur ami en riant.

"Sérieusement, qui aurait cru qu'un jour Brooke Davis et Lucas Scott se mariraient ! Je veux dire, avec tous les problèmes qu'on a dû régler...Peyton, Chris Keller, Rachel, la relation non-exclusive, la mort de Keith, la relation longue distance pendant 6 mois, les parents de Brooke qui ne me portent pas dans leur coeur, Dan...Personne n'aurait parié un dollar sur notre couple, et pourtant regarde où on en est aujourd'hui !"

"Moi j'aurais parié des millions sur vous..."

Lucas fit un petit sourire, montrant qu'il ne la croyait pas.

"Je ne plaisante pas Luke !" se défendit la jeune femme. "Je croyais réellement en vous. Même quand votre rupture semblait définitive, une partie de moi restait persuadée que ça s'arrangerait."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda simplement le futur marié.

"Parce qu'une nuit, sur la plage, tu as dit à Brooke que tu étais l'homme de sa vie, et que je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi déterminé et sérieux qu'à ce moment-là...Et puis, je ne sais pas si tu l'avais remarqué, mais le regard de Brooke, lorsque tu lui as dit ça, montrait qu'elle était déjà consciente que tu étais le seul pour elle."

"Merci Haley..." Lucas était très touché par ce que sa meilleure amie venait de lui dire.

"Le mariage est une chose géniale, ça tu peux me croire. Mais il y a aussi des moments où il faut vraiment s'accrocher, tu as pu le voir avec Nathan et moi, alors si vous rencontrez des moments comme ceux-là, et vous en rencontrerez très certainement, promets-moi que tu ne perdras pas de vue cette nuit sur la plage et tout ce qu'elle représente, Luke...N'oublie jamais que ces moments de crise et de douleur ne sont rien comparé à tout ce que vous avez construit tous les deux, ensemble."

Lucas hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait bien compris les conseils de la jeune femme. Au bout d'un moment, il rendit l'atmosphère plus légère en disant.

"Je parie que tu as écrit ce petit discours sur un papier, et que tu l'as aussi servi à l'identique à Brooke !"

"Tu vas arrêter de te moquer de moi, oui ?" s'offensa Haley en riant. "La vérité, c'est que Brooke a déjà renoncé à votre couple une fois, et à toi par la même occasion et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait le courage de recommencer. Surtout pas après ces dernières années..."

"Je ne suis pas sûr de supporter de la perdre une autre fois de toutes façons..."

"Elle est faite pour toi, Luke. Je ne dis pas ça parce que je l'adore et qu'elle est ma meilleure amie, elle est _vraiment_ faite pour toi. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais vous êtes un couple grandiose ! Vous vous rendez meilleurs l'un l'autre !"

Le futur marié sourit en baissant les yeux. Haley avait raison, une fois de plus.

"Oh ! Et surtout, je voulais te remercier Luke ! Tu vas faire de ma meilleure amie ma soeur ! C'est vraiment le rêve pour une fille, tu sais !" ajouta-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

"Je t'aime Haley, tu es la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir..." dit Lucas en la prenant dans ses bras.

"Si tu crois que tu m'apprends quelque chose !" plaisanta la jeune femme. "Je t'aime aussi, Luke." ajouta-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

-

Peyton, vêtue d'une belle robe grise clair qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou, approcha de l'église. Comme il n'était pas encore tout à fait 14 heures, elle décida d'aller rendre visite à sa mère. Elle arriva au cimetière de Tree Hill, qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètres. Elle marchait entre les sépultures lorsqu'elle aperçut une silhouette blanche un peu plus loin, debout devant une tombe.

"Brooke ?"

La jeune femme sursauta.

"Peyton ! Salut !"

"Dans un cimetière à une demi-heure de ton mariage ? C'est plus mon genre que le tien !" plaisanta la blonde. "Es-tu à deux doigts de pleurer Brooke Davis ?" demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

"Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Ça ruinerait mon maquillage !" répondit Brooke en reniflant discrètement pour que son amie ne remarque rien. "Tu es venue voir ta mère ?"

"Oui, mais je crois que je vais rester avec toi, tu ne me parais pas en grande forme pour une mariée...Alors, tu es venue parler à Keith !" dit Peyton en montrant la pierre tombale qui affichait le nom de 'Scott'. "Je me serais plutôt attendue à trouver Lucas ici que toi."

"En fait, j'espérais que Luke viendrait et me trouverait là..."

"Brooke Penelope Davis-bientôt-Scott ! Qu'est-il arrivé à la superstition du fiancé qui ne doit pas voir sa promise avant la cérémonie !" s'exclama Peyton, essayant de faire revenir un sourire sur le visage soucieux de Brooke.

"C'est juste que plus l'heure du mariage approche, plus je doute. Et Lucas serait la meilleure personne pour me rassurer, mais je ne peux pas le voir, alors j'ai réfléchi à la personne qui lui ressemblait le plus...et voilà où je suis !" expliqua la jeune femme. "Je parle à cette pierre depuis dix minutes, mais je n'ai pas eu les réponses que j'espérais !" ajouta-t-elle en riant tristement.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Brooke ? Tu vas épouser l'homme que tu aimes à la folie depuis le lycée ! Souris !"

"En me brossant les dents ce matin, j'écoutais les infos à la radio. Tu savais qu'à Manhattan, 4 mariages sur 5 se terminent par un divorce ?" dit Brooke d'une voix morne.

"Oh ma chérie ! Toi et Luke n'allaient pas divorcer !" la rassura Peyton en la serrant dans ses bras.

"4 sur 5, Pey' !"

"Vous êtes le cinquième, fais moi confiance !"

"Comment peux-tu en être si sûre ?"

" 'Ceux qui sont faits pour être ensemble finissent toujours par être réunis.' C'est ce que tu as dit un jour à Lucas. Et c'est ce qu'il m'a dit quand je lui ai avoué que je l'aimais, après que tu aies rompu avec lui au lycée."

Brooke tourna la tête vers Peyton, choquée.

"Il disait ça à propos de vous deux !" s'empressa d'ajouter la jeune femme blonde. "Je me rappelle encore très bien de cette conversation...D'abord, il s'est énervé contre moi, il a crié que j'avais tout gâché entre lui et toi, que tout était de ma faute...Il n'avait pas tort, je m'en rends compte maintenant, mais sur la coup, c'était dur à entendre ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi en colère, sauf peut-être après la mort de Keith..." Elle marqua une pause et regarda quelques secondes la tombe. "Et puis, toujours furieux, il a commencé à partir. Mais il s'est retourné une dernière fois et a dit 'Tu peux penser ce que tu veux. Que je me voile la face, que je reviendrai bientôt vers toi parce que j'aurais réalisé que c'est toi que j'aime en fin de compte...Mais ce sera faux, tu m'entends ? Parce que ce qu'il y a entre Brooke et moi, c'est plus que de l'amour, c'est du bonheur pur, c'est...c'est au-delà des mots. Et rien ne m'empêchera de récupérer cette fille magnifique et définitivement faite pour moi. Parce que ceux qui sont faits pour être ensemble finissent toujours par être réunis.' "

Brooke pleurait à présent, elle se fichait bien de son maquillage et de ce qu'allait dire Amy quand elle verrait qu'elle avait tout à refaire.

"Il a vraiment dit ça ?"

"Au mot près. Tiens."

Peyton fouilla dans son sac à main et tendit à Brooke une feuille de papier pliée en quatre. La future mariée la déplia et observa en silence le dessin de son amie. Il représentait Lucas, debout devant la porte ouverte de la chambre de Peyton. Ses paroles à propos de Brooke étaient écrites en gros à côté de lui. En face, on pouvait reconnaître Peyton, assise sur son lit. Un 'B' rouge majuscule, écrit en gras, se trouvait sur la poitrine du Lucas du dessin, à l'emplacement de son coeur.

"Après m'avoir dit ça, Luke est parti de chez moi. J'ai pris une feuille à l'instant où il claquait ma porte en sortant, et j'ai commencé à dessiner. Ce croquis est resté accroché au-dessus de mon lit pendant 6 mois, jusqu'à ce que j'aprenne par Haley que vous vous étiez retrouvés, le Noël suivant. Je me forçais à le regarder tous les matins. Pour oublier Lucas, et surtout, surtout pour me rappeler ce que j'avais fait : briser deux personnes qui comptaient plus que tout pour moi."

"Tout s'est arrangé, Pey'...On ne t'en veux plus." la rassura Brooke.

"Je sais...Garde le dessin, ce que Lucas a dit ce jour-là, c'est vous, c'est votre histoire. C'est grâce à ça que je peux t'affirmer que vous ne ferez pas partie des 4 couples qui divorcent. Il ne laissera jamais ça arriver. Et je sais que tu te battras pour lui."

"Je suis quand même très nerveuse...Je ne vais pas réussir à remonter l'allée jusqu'à Luke sans m'évanouir, je le sens !"

"Tu vas être parfaite ! Tu es la plus belle mariée que j'ai jamais vu ! Regarde toi ! Cette robe est une pure merveille !" s'exclama Peyton en prenant les mains de Brooke dans les siennes.

"Je donnerai tout pour que Keith soit là aujourd'hui !" confia la jeune femme brune en tournant la tête vers la pierre tombale marquée 'Scott'.

"Ouais, moi aussi...Mais je l'imagine parfois, au ciel, avec mes deux mamans, et je me dis qu'ils veillent sur nous tous, ça m'aide à me sentir mieux. Je suis sûre que Keith nous regarde en ce moment."

"J'espère qu'il ne dit pas à Dieu 'Oh mon Dieu, regardez, mon neveu va épouser une gourde qui pleure tout le temps !' " dit Brooke en riant et en essuyant les dernières larmes sur ses joues.

"A mon avis, il est ravi de voir que Luke suit ses pas : il va se marier avec une fille qu'il aime autant que lui aimait Karen..."

"Je t'aime P. Sawyer...Même si on s'est perdu toutes les deux, je veux que tu saches que je t'ai toujours aimée !"

Peyton prit son amie dans ses bras et plaisanta.

"Oh oui Brooke ! Enfuyons-nous pour nous marier toutes les deux !"

"Garce !" murmura Brooke.

"Traînée !" répondit Peyton. "Je t'aime aussi, B. Scott-dans-10-minutes !"

-

"Allez mec, c'est l'heure." annonça Nathan en entrant dans la pièce où se trouvaient Lucas et Haley.

"Oh mon dieu ! Je vais me marier ! Enfin !" s'exclama le jeune homme en se levant.

Suivi de son frère et de sa meilleure amie, il rejoignit l'entrée principale de l'église de Tree Hill. Le coeur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il poussa la lourde porte de bois. Il entendait déjà la musique qui annonçait aux invités l'arrivée du marié...

Mais c'était l'effet de son imagination. Quand Lucas pénétra dans l'église, il n'entendit rien. C'était le silence complet. Il ne vit rien non plus. Rien à part des dizaines de bancs vides. Pas d'invités, pas de fleurs, pas de prêtre...Pas de Brooke.

Que se passait-il ? Où était son mariage ?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et vit une enveloppe blanche posée sur le banc devant lui. Il se baissa et la saisit, la main tremblante.

Un seul mot était inscrit au verso, 'Lucas', de l'écriture ronde et enfantine de Brooke.

Le coeur du jeune homme manqua un battement. Lucas ne bougeait plus, l'enveloppe toujours dans sa main...

* * *

Un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît ? Alors cliquez sur le bouton "GO" !


	17. Yes

Chaque chapitre porte le nom d'une chanson de Coldplay, mon groupe préféré. Les paroles en début de chapitre sont celles de la chanson correspondante. Le titre de la fic "Yes" est une chanson de leur dernier album.

Pour vous aider à comprendre : oubliez toute la saison 4 et la saison 5 d'OTH (et la 6 aussi, puisqu'elle vient de commencer aux USA). Nathan et Haley n'ont jamais eu Jamie, Karen n'a pas eu une fille, mais un fils. PsychoDerek n'a jamais existé, ni même un frère lointain de Peyton.

Bonne lecture !

**PS : Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre, en quelques sortes la première partie de l'épilogue de cette fic ! Alors rendez-vous à Noël pour la fin !**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Yes**

If you'd only

If you'd only say yes

Whether you will is anybody's guess

God only god knows I'm trying my best

But I'm just so tired of this loneliness

Imaginez que vous vous mariiez dans quelques minutes. Vous poussez la porte de l'église, vous attendant à découvrir derrière vos amis et votre famille, des fleurs par centaines, un prêtre au visage rassurant. Mais en réalité, vous ne trouvez rien de tout cela. Vous trouvez juste une église vide, beaucoup trop vide. Oh ! Et une lettre de votre fiancée aussi. Imaginez tout ça, et essayez de deviner votre première pensée...

Celle de Lucas Scott fut sûrement la même que la plupart d'entre vous : mariage annulé, fiancée évaporée.

Le jeune homme regardait l'enveloppe depuis un moment maintenant, toujours pas décidé à l'ouvrir. Son cerveau marchait au ralenti. Brooke ne ferait jamais ça, se répétait-il. Jamais elle ne le quitterait comme ça, jamais elle ne lui briserait le coeur le jour de leur mariage, qu'ils préparaient depuis près de 6 mois.

Mais il ne comprenait quand même pas ce qui se passait. Et il ne comprenait pas les sourires encourageants que lui adressaient Nathan et Haley.

"Ouvre la Luke !" l'incita Haley.

Ok, s'ils ne sont pas inquiets, c'est qu'ils savent quelque chose et que ce n'est pas grave, se rassura Lucas. Il décacheta lentement l'enveloppe et en sortit une feuille de papier blanc pliée en deux. Il inspira fort et se mit à lire le mot de Brooke.

**Tout d'abord, NE PANIQUE PAS ! Je suis persuadée que tu es en train de flipper devant ce mot. Surtout calme-toi ! Je ne te quitte PAS ! Ce n'est PAS un mot d'adieu ! Le mariage n'est PAS annulé.**

Le jeune homme soupira, soulagé. Il continua sa lecture.

**Le mariage ne se déroulera pas à l'église, voilà tout, et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir pris cette décision sans t'en parler. Mais c'était aussi le but de la manoeuvre : je voulais te faire une surprise, un 'cadeau', si on peut appeler ça comme ça...**

**Ce que je veux dire c'est que, se marier à l'église, ce n'est pas très original. Or, nous _sommes _un couple original. Alors j'ai réfléchi à un endroit qui était important pour nous deux. Un endroit à nous, empreint de bons souvenirs, empreint d'un bout de notre vie. Et le Rivercourt s'est imposé à moi. Parce que c'était ton monde, c'est ce que tu m'avais dit quand on était encore des adolescents.**

**J'ai donc fait des pieds et des mains avec la mairie de Tree Hill pour qu'on nous prête le Rivercourt pour l'après-midi, et comme tu le sais si bien, je parviens _toujours_ à mes fins !**

**Au moment où tu lis cette lettre, nos invités sont déjà sur le court. Moi, je t'attends pas très loin de là. Rejoins moi vite mon futur mari !**

**Je t'aime plus que tout.**

**Ta femme dans quelques minutes, Brooke.**

"Surprise !" s'écrièrent Nathan et Haley lorsque Lucas eut terminé de lire la lettre.

"Vous le saviez et vous ne m'avez rien dit !"

"Brooke nous avait fait promettre." se défendit Haley.

"Ma future femme est parfaite..." dit Lucas, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. "Allons-y, elle m'attend et je veux me marier tout de suite !"

"On prend ma voiture." déclara Nathan en suivant son frère et sa femme hors de l'église.

-

"Ils arrivent ?" demanda Brooke à Amy pour la troisième fois en l'espace de 5 minutes.

"Non, toujours pas."

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient dans la voiture de Karen, à quelques mètres du Rivercourt. Elles avaient une vue imprenable sur le terrain de basketball, aujourd'hui transformé en lieu de cérémonie de mariage : sous le panier se trouvaient un portique fleuri et l'autel, une allée faite de pétales de roses le reliait au côté opposé du Rivercourt. De part et d'autre, on trouvait des rangées de chaises blanches en bois pour les invités.

"Ça ne te réconfortera sûrement pas beaucoup, mais tous tes invités sont là par contre !" ajouta Amy. "Même tes parents !"

"Génial ! Mr et Mrs Démon nous font l'honneur de leur présence, mais pas mon fiancé !" s'exclama la future mariée, morose. "Peut-être qu'il n'a pas trouvé la lettre..."

"Je suis sûre qu'il l'a trouvée. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, Nathan et Haley étaient au courant de la surprise de toutes façons ! Il va arriver d'une minute à l'au- Tiens, voilà la voiture de Nate !"

Brooke tourna vivement la tête. Lucas était sorti du véhicule et regardait émerveillé le Rivercourt, _son_ Rivercourt méconnaissable. Il s'en approcha, suivi de Nathan, alors qu'Haley prenait la direction opposée, se dirigeant vers Brooke et Amy.

"Ça va, il avait l'air heureux, la surprise a dû lui plaire..." dit la brunette, rassurée.

"Allez ma belle, la voie est libre, on peut sortir de cette voiture, Luke ne peut pas te voir de là où il est."

Amy et Haley aidèrent Brooke à défroisser sa robe et à arranger une dernière fois ses cheveux, puis elles se prirent dans les bras pour se faire un câlin. La mariée inspira profondément et déclara, sûre d'elle.

"C'est bon, je suis prête."

-

Debout à la gauche du prêtre, Lucas attendait Brooke. Nathan et Micro, ses témoins, étaient à ses côtés. Haley remontait à présent l'allée dans sa robe chocolat, un bouquet de lys blancs dans les mains. Amy arrivait ensuite, ses longs cheveux blonds n'étaient pas attachés et elle portait la même robe que la future maman. Les deux jeunes femmes vinrent se placer à la droite du prêtre.

Soudain, les premières notes de 'Love don't owe you anything' des Strays Don't Sleep se firent entendre.

**I lost myself for a second there**

**I don't know how**

**I don't know where**

**I turned the key**

**Climbed the stairs **

**To the smile that said hello, I will**

**(You know I will).**

Brooke apparut alors, au bout du parterre de pétales, en face de Lucas. Et plus rien n'eut d'importance pour le jeune homme, rien à part cet ange qui s'avançait vers lui. A son souvenir, jamais il ne l'avait vue aussi belle qu'aujourd'hui. Sa robe était juste parfaite, elle mettait en valeur tout ce que Lucas aimait chez Brooke. Même si elle était encore à plusieurs mètres de lui, il pouvait voir ses yeux pétiller de bonheur et ses mains trembler du trop plein d'émotions qui se bousculaient en elle.

Les futurs mariés ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. Lucas, bien qu'anesthésié par la beauté de sa Pretty Girl, parvint à sourire. Pour Brooke, ce sourire voulait tout dire : qu'importe ce qui arriverait, tout irait bien pour eux.

Elle sourit à son tour, faisant apparaître ses célèbres fossettes, et Lucas prit ce sourire en plein coeur, comme un deuxième coup de foudre, plus de 7 ans après le premier. Il allait épouser _la_ fille...

**It comes to this**

**We're skin and bones**

**So let's pretend we're not alone**

**I'll do my best**

**To be your home**

**Now I trust you'll do the same for me**

**It's just not that easy.**

**'Cause love don't owe you anything**

**It's foolish if you ever thought it did**

**I'll prove my faith**

**I'll wear your ring.**

Brooke était maintenant tout près de l'autel. Elle monta les deux marches qui menaient à l'estrade, qui menaient à Lucas, sans le lâcher des yeux. Elle donna à Haley son bouquet de roses et de lys avant de se tourner vers son futur mari. Elle respira pronfondément pour essayer d'évacuer toute cette nervosité qui l'habitait, en vain.

Lucas lui sourit tendrement et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Il murmura, juste pour elle et lui.

"Je ne savais pas que les anges pouvaient se marier...Tu es sublime."

Brooke frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit la respiration de Lucas dans son cou. Ses mains se mirent à trembler de plus belle. Le jeune homme s'en rendit compte et les prit dans les siennes en un geste rassurant.

**The Father, Son and the Holy Ghost **

**It's love and death**

**We fear the most**

**So pour a drink**

**We'll raise a toast**

**To those who know the twins of freedom**

**The twins of freedom.**

"Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui pour célébrer le mariage de Brooke et Lucas." commença le prêtre. "Le mariage n'est pas seulement une cérémonie. C'est la preuve de la confiance entre deux être qui est le fondement même de l'amour. C'est un effort de volonté pour oublier et s'affranchir des peurs du passé. C'est un serment qui lie deux âmes à l'exclusion de toute autre. C'est le symbole d'un risque assumé et la reconnaissance des défis à venir. Car à deux on est toujours plus fort, comme un équipage soudé pour affronter la tempête du destin. L'amour sera toujours la raison d'être des humains et la force qui guide leur vie."

Le visage de Brooke s'illumina aux paroles de l'homme d'Eglise : ce n'était pas n'importe quel discours qu'il prononçait, c'était celui de Lucas pour le mariage de Keith et Julia, ce texte magnifique qui l'avait émue aux larmes et qui l'avait fait tomber amoureuse de Lucas une nouvelle fois...Le jeune homme vit les yeux de sa fiancée s'embuer de larmes et posa un rapide baiser sur leurs doigts entrelacés.

"Le mariage n'est pas seulement une cérémonie, c'est une promesse qui vient récompenser le courage de ceux qui ont attendu seuls le véritable amour pendant des années. Le plus important ce n'est pas cette cérémonie, elle ne sert qu'à montrer au yeux du monde des sentiments déjà existants et des promesses déjà scellées au plus profond du cœurs des mariés." termina le prêtre. "Brooke et Lucas ont souhaité écrire eux-mêmes leurs voeux, nous allons à présent les écouter. Lucas, s'il vous plaît..."

Brooke sourit à son fiancé pour lui donner du courage. Celui-ci parla enfin.

"Je n'ai jamais attendu quelqu'un comme toi, Brooke...Depuis toujours, j'avais imaginé que la femme que j'épouserai serait comme moi, qu'on aurait exactement les mêmes goûts, qu'on serait d'accord sur tout. Pour moi, le bonheur total, l'osmose parfaite, ne pourrait se faire qu'avec mon double féminin."

Lucas marqua une pause, puis reprit.

"Mais je t'ai rencontrée. Brooke Davis, aussi excitée et extravertie que moi, calme et timide ! Tu m'as intrigué ; pour la première fois de ma vie, une fille si différente de moi m'intéressait. Pourtant, malgré mes sentiments grandissants pour toi, je continuais à penser que nous deux, ça ne pourrait jamais fonctionner. Et on s'est éloigné l'un de l'autre, je pensais que c'était le mieux à faire : je ne me suis jamais autant voilé la face de ma vie..."

Il y eut un petit rire dans l'assemblée et Brooke sourit à cette dernière phrase.

"Je n'arrivais pas à te laisser partir, tout me ramenait à toi : une odeur, un lieu, un souvenir...J'ai vécu dans le noir avant de te connaître, Pretty Girl. Tu m'as apporté l'espoir, la lumière pour guider mes pas. Je ne me sens vivant qu'à tes côtés, et c'est rassurant et effrayant à la fois. Parce que parfois, il faut l'avouer, nous deux, c'est le chaos complet ! On se teste sans arrêt, on se repousse pour mieux se retrouver, on crie, on se dispute. Mais c'est nous, ça. Et malgré tous ces moments de doute, quand tu t'abandonnes dans mes bras, quand je te serre contre moi, rien ne me paraît plus juste...Tout le mal qu'on s'est fait s'envole et là je sais...Je sais que c'est toi la seule femme qui compte, la femme de ma vie."

Une larme coulait sur la joue de Brooke. Lucas l'essuya avec son pouce avant de replonger ses yeux dans ceux de sa fiancée.

"Tu _es_ ma vie, Brooke. Je te connais par coeur. Tes larmes, ton rire, tes fossettes quand tu me souris, ta respiration la nuit...je pourrais les reconnaître entre mille. Pourtant, tu me surprends encore. Et je suis un peu plus amoureux de toi chaque jour qui passe. Tu t'es emparée de mon coeur, tu as bouleversé tout ce en quoi je croyais, tu as illuminé ma vie, mon amour...Alors je te promets de t'aimer, de te protéger et de te montrer le chemin quand tu seras perdue. Je serai toujours là, dans la joie comme dans la peine, tu peux compter sur moi. Je t'aime Brooke. Plus que tout."

**You know it's hard to live like lovers do**

**The worst in me**

**The worst in you**

**The world outside can shatter too**

**But that can't change the reasons**

**Why we first we came here**

**We came here.**

Tous les invités étaient muets après les voeux du jeune homme. Un silence d'église régnait sur le Rivercourt, on entendait seulement quelques oiseaux et Brooke qui pleurait. Elle essayait de se contrôler pourtant, mais ce que venait de lui dire Lucas était beaucoup trop dur à gérer, émotionnellement parlant. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle, que ce soit bien clair. Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il ressentait toutes ces choses magnifiques à propos d'elle et de leur couple. Personne n'avait jamais rien dit d'aussi beau sur elle, et qui plus est, c'était Lucas qui l'avait dit, alors Brooke avait le plus grand mal du monde à tenter d'empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Le prêtre se tourna vers elle et dit.

"A vous de prononcer vos voeux, Brooke."

"Voilà pourquoi ça devrait être aux filles de commencer !" lança-t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux, faisant référence à ses larmes qui l'empêchaient de parler.

Lucas lui sourit et serra un peu plus fort ses mains dans les siennes pour la rassurer. Brooke commença son discours.

"Je n'ai jamais pensé aimer un jour. Même enfant, je n'ai jamais rêvé au Prince Charmant. Pour moi, l'amour était quelque chose d'iréel, d'impossible. Quelque chose de magnifique, certes, mais qu'on ne trouvait que dans les contes de fées. Quand j'ai grandi, je n'avais pas changé d'avis. Et puis, aimer, s'attacher à quelqu'un, c'était être vulnérable, et je refusais de l'être. J'étais la plus forte, la plus indépendante, et ça me plaisait."

Lucas se rappela de Brooke au lycée : la reine de Tree Hill High School, belle et insaisissable. C'était très loin tout ça maintenant...

"Et puis tu es arrivé, avec ta gentillesse, ta force, ton rire, tes yeux...Et sans que je sache comment, je m'étais attachée ! Ça m'a fait une peur bleue, si tu savais ! Alors je n'ai pas arrêté de fuir, mais à chaque fois, tu m'as finalement rattrapée, pour me montrer que si on se donnait la peine d'essayer, ça pourrait être génial...Si tu savais comme je te suis reconnaissante de m'avoir rattrapée, de m'avoir empêchée de passer à côté d'un homme aussi merveilleux que toi ! Parce que je ne me sens vraiment bien, vraiment à ma place que dans tes bras. Quand tu me souris, j'ai de nouveau confiance en la vie, je sais que tout ira bien. Et quand tu m'embrasses, là c'est indescriptible, je ne touche plus terre...Tu as rendu réelle la notion d'amour pour moi."

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Brooke, tandis que Lucas était pendu aux lèvres de celle qu'il aimait. Son coeur battait si fort qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas exploser de tant de joie dans sa poitrine. Brooke continua.

"Tu avais mille fois raison ce soir-là sur la plage, l'été de nos 17 ans : tu es l'homme de ma vie. Malgré notre histoire plus que tumultueuse, tu es le seul Luke. Parfois je me réveille avant toi et je te regarde dormir. Quand tu fais de beaux rêves, j'aperçois un petit sourire au coin de tes lèvres et ça suffit souvent à me faire passer une belle journée. Et je me rends compte de la chance que j'ai de t'avoir trouvé. D'avoir trouvé la personne dont le seul bonheur suffit au mien. Je suppose que c'est une chose rare. Et maintenant je suis bien obligée d'admettre que l'amour existe !"

Une nouvelle fois, les invités eurent un sourire, ainsi que Lucas.

"C'est même la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Et c'est toi l'amour, Lucas...Tu es mon amour, mon meilleur ami, ma famille, mon repère. Tu es mon passé et mon avenir. Tu es tout ! Tu as pris toute la place dans mon coeur. Et quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là pour toi. Je ne laisserai plus jamais quelque chose de mal t'arriver. Je te promets de passer ma vie à essayer de t'apporter autant de bonheur que tu m'en as apporté...On va avoir une belle vie ensemble, je le sais. Et n'oublie pas que tu ne seras jamais seul. Parce que je t'aime Luke. Plus que tout."

Lucas, infiniment ému, mima un 'Merci' avec ses lèvres. Les deux amants se regardèrent dans les yeux encore quelques secondes puis se tournèrent vers le prêtre.

"Lucas Scott, voulez-vous prendre Brooke Davis pour épouse, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?"

"Je le veux." répondit-il en souriant.

"Brooke Davis, voulez-vous prendre Lucas Scott pour époux, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?"

"Je le veux." dit-elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

"Veuillez maintenant échanger vos alliances."

Haley donna à Brooke l'alliance en argent de Lucas, alors que Nathan donnait celle de Brooke à son frère. Lucas passa l'anneau à l'annulaire gauche de la jeune femme, et celle-ci en fit de même.

"Je vous déclare mari et femme."

Tout les invités applaudirent avec enthousiasme, même Victoria et Thomas Davis, qui avaient été émus par les voeux des jeunes mariés. Le prêtre se tourna vers le jeune homme blond.

"Lucas, vous pouvez à présent embrasser la mariée ! Je sais que vous n'attendez que ça !"

Lucas prit le visage de Brooke dans ses mains et approcha sa bouche de la sienne. Ils se sourirent un instant, tout près l'un de l'autre, puis goûtèrent leurs lèvres, enfin. Leurs langues dansaient l'une contre l'autre, célébrant ce mariage qu'ils attendaient depuis leur adolescence.

**'Cause love don't owe you anything**

**It's foolish if you ever thought it did**

**I'll prove my faith**

**I'll wear your ring.**

**I thought I understood**

**Now I understand.**

Quand ils s'écartèrent, toute l'assemblée était debout et applaudissait. Haley et Amy retenaient leurs larmes tant bien que mal, Karen pleurait carrément et Brooke aperçut Peyton au dernier rang qui leur envoyait un baiser, à elle et Lucas. Elle la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Lucas lui prit la main et ils descendirent l'allée, suivis de Nathan et Haley, et de Micro et Amy.

Ils étaient mariés, leurs vies étaient liées pour toujours...

**'Cause there's glitter on the hills tonight**

**Sparkling blue and throwing light**

**The traffic crawls behind my eyes**

**To that place of hope and innocence**

**Innocence.**

* * *

Un petit commentaire s'il vous plaît ? Alors cliquez sur le bouton "GO" !


	18. One I love

Et voilà la fin de cette fic ! Je dois vous avouer que je suis émue ! Ca fait 2 ans que cette fic est dans mon imagination, et maintenant cette petite aventure est terminée ! Je garderai toujours en souvenir ces dimanches soirs passés à écrire et à sourire derrière mon ordi, imaginant de beaux discours et de belles situations pour notre BL chéri !

Merci à vous qui avez suivi cette fic, depuis septembre pour certains ! Et en particulier, un grand merci à **brooke0reader**, **nanou**, **Anxy**, **nini**, **ju**, **Maria**, **rim**, **brucasteam**, **laura** et **poupinette** pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plus que plaisir !

Special thanks à **Emi17** et **Pitchoungirl**, qui ont pris le temps de m'écrire toutes les semaines (ou presque) ! C'était génial de savoir que quelqu'un attendait tous les samedis le nouveau chapitre ! Je sais que vous avez un compte sur , alors j'attends vos fics sur BL, les filles ! Chacune son tour pour faire rêver avec Brooke et Lucas ! Lol.

**Et bien sûr, je vous souhaite un très joyeux Noël !**

C'est parti pour le dernier chapitre...(titre et paroles du début de chapitre de Coldplay, bien sûr !)

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : One I love**

Could you, could you come home

Come home forever

Sure there are things in the band

Keep us together

Could it tear us apart

It'll soon be forever

Cause you're the one I love

You're the one I love

You're the one I love

La réception après le mariage de Brooke et Lucas eut lieu près du Rivercourt, sous une grande tente blanche, pareille à celle du mariage de Nathan et Haley 6 ans auparavant. Tous les invités étaient à présent arrivés et discutaient les uns avec les autres en buvant quelques coupes de champagne.

Les jeunes mariés arrivèrent quelques minutes après tout le monde. Ils avaient eu besoin de se retrouver rien que tous les deux après la cérémonie, qui avait été très riche en émotion...

"Allons-y Mrs Scott." dit Lucas à Brooke en entrant sous le chapiteau où les attendaient tous leurs amis et leurs familles.

Ces derniers les applaudirent chaleureusement à leur arrivée et plusieurs vinrent les féliciter.

"Ça me rappelle le jour de la remise des diplômes." glissa discrètement Brooke à l'oreille de son mari, tout en remerciant une lointaine cousine.

"C'était un joli mariage." dit une voix derrière le jeune couple.

Brooke regarda Lucas avec de grands yeux avant de se retourner. Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé, c'était bien Victoria Davis, sa mère, qui avait prononcé ces mots. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre car elle sentit une main s'emparer de la sienne. C'était Karen qui venait d'arriver à côté des Davis.

"Bonjour !" dit-elle à Victoria et Thomas. "Je peux vous emprunter Brooke quelques secondes ?"

La maman de Lucas n'attendit pas de réponses de la part des parents de Brooke et entraîna la jeune femme un peu plus loin.

"Karen, je ne suis pas sûre que laisser mes parents seuls avec Luke soit une très bonne idée..." fit remarquer Brooke en se tordant le cou pour tenter de les apercevoir.

"Il va s'en sortir." la rassura Karen. "Et je n'en ai pas pour longtemps..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?"

"Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai dit qu'à mes yeux de mère, aucune fille ne méritera jamais vraiment mon fils ?"

"Oui, je m'en rappelle..."

"Eh bien, oublie ça !" dit la mère de Lucas brusquement. "C'était stupide. Bien sûr que tu mérites Luke ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'en ai douté. Après ce que tu as dit dans tes voeux, n'importe quelle mère te donnerait son fils sans discuter. Je veux dire, tout le monde voudrait que son enfant se marie avec quelqu'un d'aussi aimant que toi !"

"Karen, ça me gêne..."

"Tu n'as pas à être mal à l'aise Brooke ! C'était tellement beau ce que tu as dit ! Je savais que tu aimais mon fils, mais pas à ce point ! Je sais à présent que je n'ai aucun souci à me faire pour lui, je sais que tu veilleras mieux que quiconque à son bonheur..."

"Merci infiniment..." murmura la jeune femme, très fière du respect que lui portait Karen, la femme qu'elle admirait le plus au monde.

"Merci à toi d'aimer autant mon fils."

-

A l'autre bout de la grande tente, Lucas était resté en compagnie de ses nouveaux beaux-parents. Il y eut un petit moment de silence gêné, puis Thomas Davis prit enfin la parole.

"Nous voudrions vous dire, ma femme et moi, que nous nous sommes rendus compte aujourd'hui de votre sérieux avec notre fille."

"Je ne vous suis pas vraiment là..." dit Lucas, un peu perdu.

"Pour être honnête, après notre dîner avec vous l'autre soir, nous n'approuvions pas du tout ce mariage. Mais lorsque vous avez dit vos voeux, nous avons bien vu que vous étiez sincère à propos de ce que vous dîtes ressentir pour notre fille." continua Victoria.

"Merci..." répondit le jeune homme. "Mais si vous connaissiez un peu mieux votre fille, vous n'auriez pas eu besoin de cette grande cérémonie de mariage pour voir que Brooke est heureuse avec moi."

Thomas Davis ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais fut coupé dans son élan par Lucas qui poursuivit.

"Je me doute que ça a dû être difficile pour vous de mettre de côté votre fierté et d'être ainsi venus me dire tout ça. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que vous arriverez à obtenir le pardon de Brooke. Vous l'avez déçue continuellement durant 24 ans, vous ne lui avez pas donné l'amour que sont censés donner des parents à leur enfant, elle a dû apprendre à se débrouiller toute seule parce que son père et sa mère ne se souciaient pas assez d'elle pour s'en occuper. Alors il va falloir trouver mieux que ça si vous voulez que Brooke vous pardonne un jour."

"Nous essayions seulement de vous montrer notre sympathie..." se défendit Mr Davis, surpris par la réaction de Lucas à leurs excuses.

"Je sais, et c'est très gentil à vous, j'apprécie. Mais je n'ai rien à voir dans l'histoire, ce n'est pas à moi que vous avez fait du mal, c'est à Brooke. Et sachez que, malgré les excuses que vous venez de me présenter, je serai toujours du côté de votre fille, pas du vôtre. Pour le moment, le plus important n'est certainement pas que _je_ vous excuse, mais que Brooke le fasse."

Les Davis restèrent sans voix. Lucas leur fit face encore quelques instants puis se dirigea vers sa mère et sa femme.

-

"S'il vous plaît !" s'exclama Amy environ une demie-heure plus tard. "Un peu d'attention s'il vous plaît !"

Elle fit tinter sa petite cuillère contre le cristal de sa flûte de champagne. Le silence se fit progressivement parmi les invités.

"C'est l'heure du toast de la jolie demoiselle d'honneur !" annonça la jeune femme blonde.

L'assemblée éclata de rire à ces mots. Amy reprit.

"J'ai cherché pendant des jours une phrase d'un poète connu qui pourrait résumer le couple que forment Brooke et Lucas...Je n'ai rien trouvé. Rien ne pouvait résumer l'amour que ces deux-là se portent. Parce que ce qu'il y a entre eux, c'est unique. Et très beau aussi."

Avant de continuer, elle jeta un oeil à Brooke et Lucas, qui l'écoutaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

"Quand j'ai connu Brooke, c'était dans une période où elle ne sortait pas avec Lucas. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle était totalement différente de ce qu'elle est maintenant, mais ça ne fait aucun doute que la Brooke de l'époque n'était pas _complète_, comme s'il manquait quelque chose...Luke lui apporte ce curieux mélange de danger et de stabilité qui fait que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Ils sont si différents qu'ils se complètent, et c'est apparemment ça la recette pour que ça fonctionne si bien."

Amy sourit aux deux amoureux, puis fronça les sourcils.

"Mais pour nous les célibataires, Brooke et Lucas, vous êtes les personnes les plus déprimantes que je connaisse !" dit-elle d'un ton sévère. "Toujours en train de vous embrasser, de vous sourire, de vous murmurer des choses à l'oreille !"

L'assistance rit, ainsi que Amy, qui avait repris son visage joyeux.

"Pourtant, quand je surprends les regards que vous échangez, tout cet amour dans vos yeux, je me dis que je donnerais tout pour connaître, ne serait-ce qu'un seul jour, un amour aussi pur et profond que celui que vous éprouvez l'un pour l'autre...Alors promettez-moi de prendre bien soin de cet amour, hein ? Quant à moi, j'espère un jour trouver mon Lucas Scott !"

Elle leva son verre et dit. "A ma Brooke chérie et son beau Lucas ! Du bonheur pour toute leur vie ! Et ne nous oubliez pas sur votre petit nuage rose !"

La jeune femme blonde but une gorgée de champagne, ainsi que les mariés et le reste des invités.

"Merci Amy." murmurèrent Brooke et Lucas, alors que celle-ci venait se placer à côté d'eux pour écouter le discours de Nathan.

"J'ai, pendant très longtemps, considéré mon frère Lucas comme un crétin."

Une fois de plus, l'assemblée eut l'occasion de rire.

"Outch !" s'exclama Brooke en riant et en se serrant plus fort contre son mari, comme pour le rassurer.

"Je lui avais dit d'être gentil avec toi pourtant !" dit Haley à l'oreille de Lucas.

Avec un sourire, Nathan continua son toast.

"Pourtant, c'est lui qui a réussi à avoir Brooke Davis, la reine du lycée, puis la reine de l'université et maintenant la reine de la mode ! Alors je commence à penser que mon frère n'est pas aussi crétin qu'il n'en a l'air !"

"Merci Nate !" lança Lucas.

"Pas de quoi mon vieux !" lui répondit le jeune homme. "Pourtant, et vous serez sûrement tous d'accord avec moi, il arrive encore à Lucas de faire des choses inexpliquées, et notamment cette demande en mariage si tardive ! Luke, enfin sérieusement, tout le monde se demandait ce que tu attendais pour la faire ! Je crois que personne ne comprendra jamais comment un couple aussi parfait que vous l'êtes a pu attendre aussi longtemps ! Mais heureusement, ce mariage est enfin arrivé. Et je crois qu'on dormira sur nos deux oreilles maintenant que ces deux âmes soeurs sont enfin réunies pour toujours ! A Brooke et Lucas, qui ont donné leur coeur à l'autre et qui s'aiment sans condition !"

"A Brooke et Lucas !" répétèrent les invités.

"C'est pas juste, j'ai été très gentil avec toi lors de mon toast à ton mariage avec Haley !" fit remarquer Lucas à son frère pour plaisanter.

"Vous m'avez presque fait pleurer à la cérémonie avec vos voeux, Brooke et toi, il fallait que je me venge !"

-

Après les toasts de Amy et de Nathan, comme promis, Haley s'installa au piano qui avait été amené dans un coin de la tente, à côté de la piste de danse.

"Voici maintenant la première danse de Brooke et Lucas en tant que mari et femme..."

Et elle commença à chanter de sa voix douce et claire la chanson 'My beloved one' de Ben Harper, en s'accompagnant au piano. Lucas prit la main de Brooke et l'entraîna au milieu de la piste, tous les regards étaient braqués sur le couple.

**We have both been here before  
Knockin' upon love's door  
Begging for someone to let us in**

Brooke se blottit contre Lucas, la tête posée contre son coeur. Ils restèrent comme ça quelques instants, sans parler, juste dansant et appréciant ce moment de grâce. Brooke se rappela avoir déjà danser avec Lucas de cette manière, au remariage de Nathan et Haley, puis au bal de promo. Mais ces deux slows étaient des souvenirs tristes et très douloureux, puisqu'ils s'étaient terminés par une séparation à chaque fois...

**  
Knowing this we can agree to keep each other company  
Never to go down that road again**

"Cette fois-ci, ça ne se terminera pas, mon amour. C'est pour toujours." murmura Lucas à l'oreille de sa femme, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

**My beloved one, my beloved one **

**Your eyes shine through me  
You are so divine to me  
Your heart has a home in mine**

"Je suis tellement bien..." dit doucement Brooke.

**  
We won't have to say a word  
With a touch all shall be heard  
When I search my heart it's you I find **

Lucas déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Dans quelques heures, ils prendraient l'avion pour l'Italie et il aurait Brooke pour lui tout seul durant deux semaines.

Aujourd'hui avait un goût de paradis.

**My beloved one, my beloved one, my beloved one **

**You were meant for me,  
I believe you were sent to me  
From the dreams trailing to my heart**

"Je t'aime plus que tout. Merci d'exister..." chuchota la jeune femme.

"Merci de m'avoir laissé une chance, merci de m'avoir donné ton coeur." répondit Lucas. "Je t'aime tellement..."

**  
Hold your body close to me  
You mean most to me  
We will keep each other safe from harm **

**My beloved one, my beloved one, my beloved one**

Une petite review pour la fin ? Merci ! =)

Et n'oubliez pas de garder espoir pour BL ! Il y a encore une minuscule chance, et ce jusqu'au générique de fin du tout dernier épisode de la série ! ;)

* * *


End file.
